


Bitter Wine

by MisfitMadness



Category: World Championship Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-05 09:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 51,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitMadness/pseuds/MisfitMadness
Summary: After an embarrassing situation for Linda and Vince, eighteen-year-old Stephanie is sent to live with her aunt Sabine in New Orleans. After a week with Linda's flaky sister, Stephanie takes to the streets, where she is taken in by a charismatic, young Chris Jericho. As their relationship develops, Stephanie struggles with her past and how it will affect the future.





	1. Chapter 1

Stephanie looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked a mess and the worse part was, she didn’t care. Her eyes were bloodshot and swollen, her nose was bright red and her hair was tousled and looking ratty. She opened a drawer to reach for her foundation but stopped herself halfway. What was the point? As soon as she went back down there, the snide comments and subtle digs would start again.

It hadn’t been as bad as everyone was treating it. It was just your typical party. A bunch of twenty-year-olds sitting around getting drunk and stoned then heading upstairs to make out. Not Stephanie’s scene at all. They weren’t even her friends! Stephanie’s boyfriend Joey Abs had heard about the party from his cousin and had talked Stephanie into going with him. As soon as she’d gotten there, she’d wanted to leave but Joey had turned on the charm and with misgivings, she stayed, only for her man.

It was fifteen minutes before Stephanie was regretting it. Some drunks had attempted to convince her to head upstairs to a bedroom with them, which Joey - who had already smoked a joint and had three beers and was already feeling the effects - took offense at. There was a minor fight, won by Joey, who spent the next half hour bragging about his victory which got more exaggerated until instead of fighting two harmless drunks, he made it sound like an armed gang. He then tried to sweet talk Stephanie into going somewhere a little quieter. Relieved, she’d agreed and gone to get her coat, only to discover on her return that Joey had passed out.

She could see it all again so clearly! She’d reached over and gingerly taken the joint out of his fingers, intending to dispose of it down the toilet, fumbling for her cell phone with her free hand. She was going to call Shane, get him to come and rescue her. Joey could stay there for all she cared. The joint was being held between her thumb and forefinger as she threaded her way to the downstairs bathroom. Then the raid occurred.

The cops had originally accused Stephanie of trying to get rid of the evidence and tried to charge her with possession of an illegal substance. But luckily for her, a blood test showed a minor amount of pot in her system, which the cops unwillingly concluded came from inhaling the second-hand fumes at the party. She got off.

She looked in despair at the photo of her and Joey on her nightstand. What had happened to him? She knew that he’d been charged, but no more than that. When she’d attempted to call him, his parents had refused to speak to her. But what was worse, was the way her own family had reacted.

Shane, to give him credit, had taken the news fairly calmly. After he’d yelled at her, he hadn’t said anything more on the matter. Or to Stephanie at all in fact. This was what worried Stephanie most, the look in Shane’s eyes whenever he looked at her. It was a mixture of disgust and concern. It comforted Stephanie some to know that her older brother was concerned about her.

Linda was a different matter. She obliquely referred to what happened on a regular basis, insinuating that Stephanie had let the family down and destroyed their good name. It was what she’d expected from her mother, Linda had always taken every chance she could to make her feel inferior. Vince’s reaction was the worst. He’d flown home from wherever the hell he’d been and spent the next three days making phone calls and talking to Linda, lawyers and on occasion, Shane. Then he left again. He hadn’t spoken one word to Stephanie and that was what hurt her the most.

There was a light knock on the door and a soft voice called “Steph? Can I come in?”

Stephanie turned around in surprise and closed the drawer. “Come on in Pat.”

Pat Patterson, her father’s old friend, and Stephanie’s godfather came in nervously. “How are you feeling Stephanie?”

“What are you doing here?” Stephanie turned back to the mirror and started brushing her hair. Just because she’d fallen apart didn’t mean she had to look it. Pat looked around the room, avoiding Stephanie’s gaze in the mirror. “I don’t know what you're talking about.”

“You’re here for a reason.” She said, suddenly feeling very calm. Pat looked at the ground. “Your father called me a few days ago. He told me about what happened with Joey. I’m not here to lecture or yell at you other than to say I’m extremely disappointed in you.”

“I didn’t do anything, Pat.” Stephanie sighed, reaching for a hair tie. “I wish you would believe me.”

“I need you to pack your things.” He blurted suddenly. Stephanie’s head snapped up. “What?”

“Your parents think that some time with your Aunt Sabine will straighten you out.” Pat said replied quickly. Stephanie stared at him in shock. “They’re sending me to New Orleans?”

“It’s for your own good Steph.”

Stephanie stood up, took four steps back from the dresser and threw her hairbrush at it, using everything that Shane had taught her around pitching when they were kids. Pat winced as the fragile glass shattered into millions of tiny pieces.

“Pat, listen to me. I didn’t smoke anything, legal or illegal. I didn’t drink. The only thing I did was get rid of Joey’s joint. I didn’t even want to go to the damned party in the first place, I did it as a favor to my boyfriend - well I’m assuming ex-boyfriend now - and they’re sending me to France?” Stephanie yelled. She glared at Pat angrily. “What about all the shit Shane pulled when he was my age? Jesus! They never did anything! I can’t believe this. This is because I’m a girl right?”

“Steph, you know what the story is. When sons do it, they’re letting off steam before settling down. But it’s a different matter for girls, it’s the way it’s always been. As it was in the beginning, as it is now and forever shall be.”

Stephanie smiled dryly at the mocking sound of Pat’s voice, securing her hair in a ponytail. Her smile faded as Pat began to explain what was going to happen. Stephanie tuned out a little, wondering what she was going to do. She couldn’t live with Sabine. No fucking way. She’d rather live on the streets.

That last thought gave her an idea. Aunt Sabine was so out of it, that Stephanie could probably convince her that she was staying with friends or something. She would never question it, just believe whatever Stephanie told her. In Stephanie’s mind, it was the perfect plan. She just had to wait for her chance.

As they pulled out from the front of the house, Pat, thinking that Stephanie’s silence was because of her distress about being shipped off to New Orleans, said “Don’t worry Steph. You’ll be back for Christmas and other special occasions.”

"Sorry, Pat." Stephanie thought as the mansion disappeared behind them. "But I’m not coming back to this hell hole until I’m good and ready."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later**

Stephanie shivered as a gust of wind chilled her to the bone. It had been approximately three weeks since she’d last been in contact with her aunt, and in those three weeks, fall had settled fairly heavily. Sabine had headed for Australia to combat the cold weather. As Stephanie had predicted, her aunt Sabine was very much an ‘out of sight, out of mind’ person. Once Stephanie had left her aunt’s home, less than a week after arriving there with a cheerful “See you tomorrow!” and hadn’t seen Sabine since.

She’d been roughing it, by anyone’s standards there was no question of that. Vince and Linda have been sending Sabine money for Stephanie’s care, fifty dollars of which Sabine had been depositing into Stephanie’s bank account as pocket money. Even if she’d only had to buy food, fifty bucks couldn’t get her through the week. But there was more than food, and more often than not, Stephanie found herself struggling to survive from one week to the next. What was worse was that Sabine had forgotten about this weeks money. There were another six days until she got more money - if her aunt remembered.

She crept around the corner and looked down the alley. It was too early to be settling in for the night, but the abandoned apartment building that the street kids and homeless adults slept in during the cold filled up really quickly and she’d prefer to stake her corner and curl up for the night without having to deal with any of the others.

She moved slowly past the barely functional blocks of flats. The people living in them were even more desperate than those on the streets. They were down and outers for who the idea of living on the streets was worse than death. She stopped towards the end of the building and looked up. Standing out on the balcony was a young man, with a long blonde ponytail. He was leaning on the railing watching her. She’d seen him before, often out the balcony despite the weather. He was always watching, and two nights ago, when they made eye contact for a brief second, Stephanie felt as though he was looking into her soul. With a shiver, she pulled her flimsy jacket tighter around her and walked faster.

“Hey girlie!” The shout froze Stephanie in her tracks. Shaking, she turned around to see a well-dressed man in his thirties, accompanied by a woman in a short tight dress approaching her. She’d seen the woman before, strutting her stuff on the street corners. This was obviously her pimp with her now.

“See Ronnie?” The woman said, lighting a cigarette. “She’s a cute one that’s for sure.”

“You certainly picked out a good one this time Delilah. What’s your name kiddo?” asked Ronnie, reaching out to touch Stephanie’s hair. She flinched away and glared at him. “That’s none of your concern.”

“Oh, she’s feisty.” Delilah grinned at her. “That might be an asset.”

“Could be a liability too.” Ronnie pointed out. “Listen, kid with no name I have a business proposition for you -”

“I’m not interested.” Stephanie knew exactly what Ronnie wanted and there was no chance in hell that she would agree to it. Delilah sighed. “It ain’t such a bad life kid. You get taken care of by Ronnie, he’s not like a lot of the other scumbags out there. It’ll be a better deal than what you got now.”

“I’m quite happy with the way my life is being lived.” Stephanie glared at Delilah, who just smiled and shook her head. Ronnie rolled his eyes. “Yeah, they all say that. Del here said it herself when I approached her to work for me. Just consider it eh?”

“The lady said she wasn’t interested.” A voice made the three of them whip around. It was the blonde man from the balcony. He was leaning against a garbage can and watching them carefully. Delilah smiled “Heya sexy.”

“Good evening Delilah. Looking for new recruits Ronnie?” he asked, joining the trio. Ronnie held his hands up. “Gotta grab em somehow Lionheart.”

“True, true. I’m not arguing that. But not this one Ronnie. She’s too good for that kinda life. No offense Del.”

“None taken.” She grinned at him, butting out her cigarette. She looked at Stephanie. “Kid, can I talk to you for a minute?”

“Sure.” The two women walked a few meters away from the men. Delilah smiled at Stephanie. “Are you sure you’re okay living on the streets?”

“I’m surviving,” Stephanie replied a little tartly. She nodded in the direction of the man Ronnie had called 'Lionheart.“ Do you know him?”

Delilah laughed. “Lionheart? Yeah, he’s a great bloke. Looks out for me and Ronnie's other girls. He’s saved my ass more times than I can count. Not just from other pimps and their girls or johns either. When Ronnie drinks, he has a temper on him. Gets a little violent y'know? Lionheart over there has always given me a bed when I need to get away.”

“A bed?” Stephanie questioned. For some reason the idea of Lionheart sleeping with Delilah made her skin crawl. Delilah laughed. “His bed, but never with him in it. There was this one time, I’d had a shitty night with a john - he wanted me to-” She glanced at Stephanie “Ah, you’re too innocent to know. Anyways this prick wanted me to do some stuff that was well, fairly bent. I have no problem with kinky sex, y'know but this was fucking twisted. I was fairly shaken up and wasn’t quite brave enough to go back on the street. Lionheart came by while I was curled up in the corner having a teary and took me back to his place. By stage, he knew me well enough to know that I may be a hooker, but I’m a damned good one. Nothing worries me y'know? But he took me back to his place and comforted me. I stayed there and he stayed at my side. I had a nightmare right, and without thinking about it, Lionheart jumps into bed with me, holds me till I go back to sleep. Stays at my side until morning.”

Despite herself, Stephanie smiled. She glanced back at the Lionheart and wondered what it would be like to spend a night wrapped up in those muscular looking arms. Delilah smiled knowingly. “He’s a fine physical specimen that one. If I had the chance, I’d give him for free what I make the rest of the men pay for, but he’s too much of a gentleman. Dammit.”

Stephanie flushed with embarrassment as she realized how blatantly she’d been checking him out. To change the topic she asked, “Why do you call him Lionheart?”

“He’s got the heart of a lion. That night I was telling you about, I get up, in a complete panic. I’ve only picked up three johns for the night, I got nowhere near the amount of money that I need to keep Ronnie from getting angry. What does Lionheart do? Gives me the money. That boy can barely afford to get through the week as it is. So I told Ronnie’s other girls and we upped our prices the next night and gave the money back.”

“That’s a nice thing to do.” Stephanie smiled at Delilah, finally warming up to the world-weary hooker. Delilah smiled back. “Look, the real reason I pointed you out to Ronnie is that the girls and I have seen ya 'round here. You’re obviously not a typical street kid y'know? As soon as Lionheart sees Ronnie, he gets defensive. I knew that if he saw Ronnie hanging around you, he’d be down here to save ya.”

“So, you’re doing this to get me off the streets?” Stephanie sounded a little confused. Delilah laughed self-consciously. “Hooker with the heart of gold, that’s me. Look you’re not like the other kids okay? You came from a better place than most of these rats. You look like a nice kid. I don’t wanna see you get fucked over like the rest of em.”

“DEL!” Ronnie yelled. “Enough with the chit-chat. Get that fine ass back out on the street. You got money to make.”

Delilah rolled her eyes. “Been good talking to ya kid. I’ll see ya 'round.”

“Bye Del.” Stephanie hated admitting it to herself, but she liked the cheerful woman. She waved as Delilah and Ronnie walked off, Ronnie muttering under his breath. Lionheart watched until Ronnie was out of sight, then turned to Stephanie. “Well, it looks like I’ve got myself a roommate. I don’t know what you’re used to, but I’d say its a little fancier than what I’ve got.”

“I’ve been living on the streets. As long as it’s comfortable I don’t care.”

“Okay, some ground rules. No drugs, no sex, no stealing from me, no stealing from anyone else. Nothing illegal at all. Financially it’ll be tough, but we’ll get by from week to week. You got any cash?” He looked at her hopefully. She shook her head and he sighed. “Oh well. Like I said it’ll be tough, but we’ll do it. You gotta name?”

“Stephanie.” she replied hesitantly. He grinned. “I’m known as the Lionheart, but my name’s Chris. Just don’t call me that in front of Del and the girls and especially not Ronnie.”

“Okay.” Stephanie liked him instantly. There was a definite connection there and she felt safe knowing he’d be looking out for her. He grinned down at her. “Well Steph, to quote some old movie I once watched with my mother, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”

~~~~

Chris looked at Stephanie worriedly as he leads her up the stairs to his flat - their flat now. Delilah had been right, this was not your average street kid. Probably a runaway. Even so, if Ronnie wanted to get his mitts on her, then she was staying with him. He’d already seen two of the most adorable teenage street kids go to hell because of Ronnie and he’d be damned if he let it happen to another without a fight.

A little nervously, Chris unlocked the door of the flat and ushered Stephanie inside. For some reason, he avoided looking at her as he began showing her around the three-roomed flat. It was a dump, with dodgy water and gas, but it was neat and it had the essentials. He would never admit it, but he was terrified that Stephanie would run out screaming. Not because of his personal feelings towards Stephanie, but for her own safety, he told himself hurriedly, as she explored the flat. "Personal feelings?" He thought. "I haven’t known her long enough to have any personal feelings for her."

Stephanie looked around the flat with a growing sense of contentment. It wasn’t much and she’d lived in better places - the entire flat would’ve been half the size of her wardrobe in Greenwich - she’d also lived in worse over the past two months. It was a hole, but for now, it was home.

She walked back to where Chris was standing in the kitchen, making himself a coffee. “Do you want one?”

“White with one.” Stephanie placed her order and sat at the kitchen table. Chris handed her a coffee mug and sat opposite her. “So what do you think of my little palace?”

“Very cozy.” She replied with a smile. "Cozy means incredibly small." The thought crossed his mind before he could stop it. Shaking the thought away, Chris smiled back and took a long swig of the coffee. “I have no idea what you think of this stuff, but coffee is not a luxury, it’s a necessity.”

“I knew someone like that.” Stephanie smiled a little wistfully. Shane had never been a morning person. Chris looked at her closely. “What did you run away from?”

“What?” She looked up at him in surprise. He laughed. “I’ve been living here a long time. I see street kids every day. As I bet Delilah said a million times, you’re not a typical street kid. There’s something about you that makes that Aretha Franklin song 'Respect’ spring to mind.”

Stephanie looked at her mug. She’d tried not to think of her family over the past couple of months and when she had, she’d concentrated on the bad times. But now, sitting opposite Chris with a hot cup of coffee, she couldn’t help but remember the fun. For a second her resolve crumbled, and she burst into tears.

Chris looked at her in shock. Okay, so it was a dump but it wasn’t that bad. Then he realized that the cause of her tears was something else entirely. Without thinking, he moved to the chair next to Stephanie and pulled her into his arms, rocking her gently as she cried on his shoulder. He’d seen this before and knew that it was best to just let her cry it all out. Instinctively and hoping she wouldn’t hit him, he dropped a light kiss on the top of her head.

Stephanie looked up at him in surprise. “What was that for?”

“I thought you could use a little TLC.” Chris explained, feeling a little confused. Why had he done it? He didn’t know himself. But what was done was done and there was no taking it back. Stephanie sniffed. “I’m sorry about that.”

“No it’s fine, you had to get it out.” A look of understanding passed between them. Stephanie smiled. “So do you make a habit of picking up strays?”

“I do actually. I can’t help, I see a kid in trouble, I have to help them out. It’s a bitch for financing and I’ve been fucked over a few times. He shrugs. "It happens.”

“So what do you do?” Stephanie asked wide-eyed. Chris laughed. “I just find them and tell them that if they wanted the money that badly, then they should’ve just asked me for it.”

“God. You’re so different to everyone else around here! Would you really give your last dollar to some kid who’s just likely to stab you in the back as say thank you?”

“Probably. It’s just the way I’ve been raised and some of the beliefs and values my mom gave me.” Chris flashed a million-dollar grin at Stephanie before standing up. He knew that twenty questions would follow and even though he hated doing it, they had to sort a few things out before they played getting to know you games. “It’s getting a little late. When was the last time you ate?”

“It was…” Stephanie struggled to remember. She had half a hamburger that someone left on a park table, but she wasn’t sure if it had been today or yesterday or even the day before. She told this to Chris who shook his head in despair. “Do you eat eggs?”

She didn’t, but a quick glance in the refrigerator when Chris had gotten the milk out of it earlier told her that there weren’t many other choices. With a smile, she said, “Eggs would be great.”

As he scrambled a couple of eggs, Chris thought about where he was going to sleep. The couch couldn’t support his weight, one more night on it would probably result in a broken couch. Of course, he could always put the cushions on the floor and sleep like that. But he had training early tomorrow and a night on the floor would mess up his shoulder for the next day. As he scraped the eggs onto a couple of plates, Stephanie told him “I’ll sleep on the couch. You were thinking out loud.” She added, chuckling at his confused look.

“I can’t let you do that!” he protested.

“You don’t have a choice.” She teased. Growing serious, she said “Look, you know nothing about me, you’ve taken me in without question and so on, if sleeping on the couch is gonna hurt your shoulder, then I’ll do it. It looks like it would collapse under you anyway and I’m lighter than you.”

“It might collapse under a feather. It’s a risk I’ll take.”

“No, you won’t.” Stephanie said firmly. Chris laughed at her. “And how will you stop me?”

Stephanie’s response was to grab her plate and fork and run over to the couch, sprawling across it. Still laughing, Chris sat on the floor opposite her. As they ate, Chris asked Stephanie about herself. She answered hesitantly, not wanting to give away too much about herself.

“So once I reached my aunt’s place I tried calling Joey again, but nobody would tell me what’s going on.” Stephanie shrugged, pushing her leftover eggs around on the plate. Chris felt anger welling up in him. If he ever met this Joey punk, he’d deck him. He sounded like a typical rich brat who didn’t worry about others as long as he got what he wanted. Biting the inside of his cheek, Chris asked: “Do you ever think of him?”

“Occasionally.” Stephanie’s voice was candid. Chris bit down so hard he drew blood. “Despite what happened, do you want to see him again?”

“Hell yeah.” The reply was vehement. Chris looked at her in surprise and she smirked at him. “Because I want to kick that asshole in the balls so hard that they come out his mouth.”

Chris laughed even as winced at the mental image. “So it’s over?”

“Incredibly.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I cared a lot about him, but it certainly wasn’t love. Sometimes I felt like a trophy girlfriend and that’s not what I want out of a relationship.”

For some reason, Chris felt a rush of relief at Stephanie's words. Whoever Joey was, he certainly didn’t know when he had a good thing. He chooses his next words carefully. “What kind of background do you come from?”

“My family has money. A lot of it. Billions in fact.” She said shortly before changing the topic. “Tell me about your history.” She asked with a smile that made the rest of the room dim for Chris.

“I grew up in Winnipeg, in Canada. My father was a pro hockey player, spent a lot of time on the road with his team. Mom and I have a fairly close relationship as a result.” Chris smiled, thinking of his mother.

“So does that make you a momma’s boy?” Stephanie smirked. Chris poked his tongue out at her. Stephanie returned the favor as he continued. “No. I am not a momma’s boy. My dad taught me how to ice skate and I played little league ice hockey. When I can scrape the dollars together, I go ice skating. Unfortunately, there’s no lakes or anything around here that I can just skate on. Do you skate?”

There was no answer and when Chris looked up to see that Stephanie had fallen asleep. With a smile, he covered her with a blanket, rather than risk waking her by carrying her over to the bed.

“Night princess,” he whispered, lightly stroking her hair. He made a mental note to thank Delilah for bringing Stephanie into his life.


	3. Chapter 3

“Rise and shine sleepy head!”

Stephanie opened one eye, looked at Chris jumping on her bed, swore at him, closed her eye, rolled over and buried her head under the pillow. “Chris, buzz off! You kept me up till late forcing me to watch that crappy D-grade horror flick and now you want me to get out of bed? Buzz off!”

“Aw, poor baby.” Chris jumped off the bed and onto the floor, pausing at the door. “Hey, Steph?”

“WHAT?”

“It’s snowing.” Chris grinned and slipped out, leaving Stephanie staring after him. Slowly her face broke into a smile and crawled out of bed, heading straight towards the shower. As she washed her hair, she couldn’t help thinking about how much things had changed over the past two months.

Stephanie and Chris had quickly settled into a routine. Sabine had continued to deposit money for Stephanie into the bank account weekly, actually increasing the amount to seventy-five dollars, which Stephanie assumed was out of guilt for forgetting one week. It made things easier on them financially.

The sleeping arrangements had been a source of many arguments, though. Stephanie insisted that she would sleep on the couch, but use the bedroom to change. Chris thought it would be easier for Stephanie to sleep in there as well. The problem was eventually solved when Stephanie found a second-hand bed at some rummage sale. Chris set it up in a corner of the lounge room and slept there, while Stephanie took over the bedroom.

To Chris’s surprise, Stephanie has great budgeting skills. She managed the money so well, that instead of scraping through the week they now had a little bit left over at the end of the week. This money was set aside for luxuries - currently, they were deciding whether to get a VCR or be able to make outgoing calls on the phone. The VCR was currently winning.

Stephanie was amazed at how well she and Chris got along. There had been an instant connection that first night. Sometimes she felt like she’d known Chris for years, other times they could read each other's moods perfectly. Stephanie knew when Chris had had a bad day training and would attempt to reassure him and take his mind off it. In return, Chris knew when the lack of contact with her previous life was getting her down and would do his best to cheer her up.

A knock on the door jolted Stephanie back to reality. “Are you decent?”

“Chris, I have nothing to wear!”

“Oh god, you bloody women!” Chris rolled his eyes and sighed impatiently. “Just pick something warm! We’re going to the play in the snow, we’re not going on a charity ski trip in the Alps!”

“That’s the problem! I don’t have warm clothes! I’ve got some jeans, but I only own t-shirts and other stuff that’s too summery to go playing in the snow in!” Stephanie yelled back, smirking at how much they sounded like a married couple. Chris swore under his breath. “Then wear jeans and a tee and one of my jumpers or something. I thought chicks your age assumed that anyone else’s wardrobe was open to them anyway.”

“Oh bite me!” Stephanie had already been through all Chris’s clothes one night when she’d been woken in the middle of the night by a storm. There was one jumper that she thought looked particularly soft and warm and inviting and she pulled it on without hesitation. She secured her hair back in a braid and threw open the door. “Let’s go!”

“That jumper looks a lot better on you than it does on me,” Chris observed with a grin, eyeing Stephanie over. Oh no, it doesn’t. She thought, blushing madly. With a small smile, Chris decided not to embarrass Stephanie or himself any further. “Ready?”

They locked up the flat - as Chris joked, he’d finally gained some possessions that were worth something. But it was Stephanie he was looking at as he said it and the look on his face made her feel warm all over. She felt the same again after Chris took her hand in his to help her down the last few stairs leading outside and didn’t let go of it.

“Hey Lionheart, you sexy piece of meat! What brings you two out on a shitty day like today?” Sable, one of Ronnie’s girls called out. Sable had an amazing figure, gorgeous long blonde hair and a classically beautiful face. According to Chris, she looked like a Barbie doll, nice to look at and probably fun to play with, but boring after a short length of time and with no depth at all. As far as Stephanie was concerned, Sable was a first class bitch, and if Sable was Barbie, then Stephanie was Skipper - but without the dolls figure. Chris squeezed Stephanie’s hand gently, intending to reassure her that Sable was nothing to him.

Across the street, Delilah and her spotter Roxanne waved at them and wandered over. They both adored Stephanie and could easily see how close she and Chris were. “Heya Princess, Lionheart. Whatcha doing?”

“Not a lot.” Stephanie smiled at her. Chris grinned at her. “I’m taking the princess for a snow day.”

“You’ve never seen snow before?” Sable asked in disbelief. She looked Stephanie over, her lip curling as she recognized Chris’s jumper. Stephanie tensed a little, dreading a confrontation. Roxanne put her hand on Sable’s shoulder. “That black Jag is sniffing around again. Looks like you’ve won yourself a fan.”

Sable blew a kiss at Chris before strutting over to the Jaguar. After talking to the driver for a few seconds, she slid into the car, waving goodbye as it roared off. Roxanne shook her head. “God, I hate her.”

“Me too,” replied Delilah and Stephanie in unison. The four of them laughed as Delilah turned to Stephanie, noticing with a smile that Chris held Stephanie’s hand tightly in his. Chris smiled at Stephanie. “I’m taking the Princess for an as yet unpatented Lionheart day in the snow. We’re talking snow forts, ice skating lessons, snow angels, snowballs fights, snow families, the works.”

“You lucky thing,” Roxanne said wistfully. “I wish I had a guy like the Lionheart to take me on a snow day. Looks like you managed to tame him. I coulda taken a fortune in bets that that would never happen.”

Chris shot Roxanne a ‘shut the hell up’ look that made her take a step back. Delilah elbowed her and smirked as she saw the flush that was creeping up Stephanie’s neck. Suddenly Chris saw the bus he wanted and said: “That’s our bus we’d better go.”

They took off at a run, still holding hands. Roxanne watched with a smile. “Goddammit, those two had better get their act together and hook up.”

“Well they’re obviously soulmates, so they will.” Delilah replied, smiling and waving as the bus drove off. Roxanne laughed. “They’d better, or I’ll kick his ass.”

~~~~~

“What do you mean you’ve never made a snow angel before?”

“I’ve never made a snow angel! What part of that sentence don’t you understand? It’s not my fault, as a kid, I was only allowed in the snow for short length of time, then once I hit a certain age, it was improper for young ladies to frolic like lambs in the snow.” Stephanie said that last part in a posh voice, feeling a slight pang. It still hurt a little every time she thought of home, but it was hurting less and less. Chris looked shocked. “I can’t believe you’ve never made a snow angel before!”

“You said that about the snow fort, the snow family and ice skating.” She pointed out with an extremely unladylike snort. Chris laughed. “It’s not my fault you’ve had a deprived upbringing.”

“Deprived? I doubt it.” Stephanie thought of all things that were waiting for her return. Chris sighed. “Not material things Princess. Were you ever given the chance to play and mess around like a normal kid? Or were the restrictions and rules about what was properly drilled into you at an early age?”

“I..” Stephanie’s voice caught, as she struggled to hold back tears. Chris was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She’d had more fun today then she could ever remember having before. With a mental kick to the ass, he impulsively wrapped his arms around Stephanie’s waist and hugged her. “I’m sorry Steph, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“I know. It’s just, with Christmas coming up soon, I know I’m expected to go back, but I’d much rather stay at home in the flat, but I know you’re going to be with your family for the holidays and -” she broke off and looked up at him suspiciously. “That coffee was an espresso wasn’t it?”

Chris laughed in delight and gave Stephanie an Eskimo kiss, rubbing his nose against hers. “I’m glad you brought that up Steph.”

“The coffee or Christmas?”

“Christmas.”

“And why is that?” Stephanie sounded a little confused. Chris smiled. “I got a letter from my mother a week ago, asking me to come home for Christmas. I wrote back and explained that I was now flatting with a wonderful young lady, who I doubted would be going home for Christmas and I couldn’t leave her alone in the little dump we call home now could I?”

“Your coffee was an espresso too right?” Stephanie looked at Chris with a raised eyebrow. Grinning guiltily he placed a finger on her eyebrow and gently pressed down, lowering it. “Well, we were out of coffee at home. So mom called and started asking about the latest lost cause who’s sucked me in and ranting about how I’m just gonna get ripped off again and she wished that I would swallow my foolish pride and accept some money from her and dad and move into a better area, it’s not like they can’t afford it and what am I trying to prove by-”

“Get to the point Chris.” Stephanie warned lightly. Chris frowned, trying to remember his point. “Anyway, I convinced mom that you were a great person and so on and the long and the skinny of it is that you’ve been invited to spend the Christmas holidays with the Jericho family.”


	4. Chapter 4

**December 23rd**

“How do I look?” Stephanie stepped out of the bedroom wearing a ¾ length skirt and a nice shirt. Chris shook his head. “Princess, you’re gonna need pants. Comfortable ones.”

“Why?” She asked, heading straight into the wardrobe and looking through her pants. There were the black ones, but she hadn’t worn them in a while. Chris grinned at Delilah, who was sitting on the floor opposite the bedroom door. Delilah had been brought in with several boxes of clothes to help Stephanie figure out what she would need for the ten day holiday. They looked at each other and grinned as Stephanie called out “Just why will I need comfortable pants?”

“You’ll see.”

“That’s it. I’m not coming. Del, can I spend the holiday with you?” Stephanie pleaded. Chris clenched his jaw and called back. “Over my dead decaying body.”

“I can arrange that!” Stephanie retorted as she opened the door. Chris inhaled audibly, the smart reply flying out of his head. He remembered when Stephanie had first gotten those, they were rather baggy and loose, now they clung to nearly every inch of skin. Delilah hid a smirk. “I love those Princess. They looked great. Lionheart?” Her voice was innocent. “What do you think?”

“They look great on you Princess.” Chris sounded a little strangled. “But I don’t think that they’ll be good for Christmas day.”

Stephanie glared at Chris and stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door. Delilah cracked up laughing. “How’s your heart?”

“Shut up Del.” warned Chris. He’d noticed that Stephanie was looking a lot healthier lately and that she’d been putting on some weight, but he hadn’t realized that those extra pounds had given Stephanie what he considered the perfect figure. Thinking quickly, he rapped on the door. “Throw the pants in anyways. Rumour is there’s a party on for New Year's Eve. Wear those pants with that red shirt and you’ll look great.”

“Got it.” Stephanie called back. “Del, there are no pants that fit. Not casual ones anyways. There’s a pair of pedal pushers that fit perfectly and that I’m not giving back, would they do Chr - Lionheart?”

“Put them on and give us a look.” Chris hit his head against the wall. If they fit as well as the black pants, he was gonna have a severe oxygen deprivation to the brain. Delilah nodded as Stephanie walked out in the pedal pushers. “Perfect. However it’ll be too cold for them, there’s a pair of black leggings in there somewhere that will do perfectly.”

“Found them,” Stephanie called a minute later. “They fit too. I just need a top to go with them.”

“This where I come in.” Delilah flicked her cigarette ashes into a glass dish. She stood up and looked at Chris sternly. “Now all you have to do is decide if your gonna kiss her for the first time under the mistletoe or at the stroke of midnight on New Year's Eve.”

Chris shook his head and glared at Delilah. That was something that had been bothering him for a while now. He’d nearly caved in while they were having some fun in the snow, but he wanted it to be romantic. He didn’t think that he’d get rejected, Stephanie had been sending out the right signals loud and clear, but he wasn’t sure if he was reading too much into it.

“Princess, have you got a white tank top?” Delilah asked, rummaging through one of the boxes. Stephanie nodded. “It’s a little tight.. you know -” She indicated her bust. “But I think it’s okay.”

“Put it on,” Delilah ordered. A sly grin crossed her face. “So when are you gonna put Lionheart out of his misery?”

“Huh? What? Excuse me?” Stephanie sounded shocked. Delilah sorted through the shelves, muttering to herself. “No good, too male, no one besides Lionheart would wear this in public, ew, not your color, oh here we go!”

Delilah pulled out a redshirt of Chris’s. “Have you seen him wear this before?”

“Nope, didn’t even know he owned it.” Stephanie shook her head. “What did you mean, put him out of his misery?”

“Perfect.” Delilah grinned. She buttoned up the top halfway and pulled it up, so the collar was resting on Stephanie’s shoulders. “Y'know Lionheart is gonna flip. Can I tease your hair up?”

“No.” Stephanie stepped back and glared at Delilah. “Explain yourself.”

“Wow, you do come from old money. Y'know Ronnie was right for once. What do you need explaining? My comments from before? Surely you can’t see it?”

“See what?” Stephanie sounded confused. Delilah sat on the bed. “Princess, I can’t believe you haven’t noticed. That boy is head over heels in love with you. If he thought it would make any difference, he’d jump off that balcony for you. Y'know I have never seen him this happy with any of the other strays, no offense -”

“None taken.” Stephanie studied her reflection in the mirror, avoiding eye contact with Delilah. Her own feelings for Chris were something she’d tried to avoid thinking about. Sometimes at night though, there was no avoiding the truth in her own heart. She’d never felt this strongly about Joey that was for sure. “Is it that obvious?”

“Well, the girls are taking bets on when you two are gonna get your act together. I placed twenty bucks on it is during this trip.” Delilah grinned impishly. Stephanie sighed as a bang on the wall made her jump. “Dammit, are you ready yet?”

“Yeah, come on in.” Stephanie said nervously. Chris opened the door and peered around it. He looked at Stephanie for a long minute, then smiled. “You look great.” He frowned, looking closer. “Is that my shirt?”

“Uh, yeah.” Stephanie watched him as he looked her over again. “That’s a perfect outfit for the Jericho family Christmas chaos. Although I don’t think I washed that shirt after I last wore it.”

“Charming.” Stephanie sniffed it suspiciously. The top was clean, but it had a definite smell to it - Chris’s scent. Hiding a smile Stephanie shook her head. “All clean.”

“Have you finished packing? Cause our lift will be here early in the morning and it’s getting late.” Chris said with a pointed look at Delilah. She rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m not stupid y'know. I know when I’m getting the boot.” She hugged them both quickly. “Have a good time Princess. And you-” she glared at Chris “Remember what I said.”

She swept out of the flat dramatically, leaving Stephanie and Chris staring after her in surprise. After a moment of stunned silence, they cracked up laughing.

“Go to bed Steph. We’ve got a long day tomorrow.” Chris said, brushing the hair out of his eyes. She nodded. “So you’ll wake me before your friends get here?”

“Of course. Don’t worry about a thing okay? I have it all under control.” Chris smiled at her. “Goodnight my Princess. Sweet Dreams.”


	5. Chapter 5

** Christmas Eve **

Stephanie woke early, filled with nervous butterflies. What if Chris’s parents hated her? What if his friends hated her too? She wouldn’t fit in, everyone would hate her. She’d never done the big family gets together before. Vince, Linda, and Shane usually slept late as the result of some Christmas Eve party, so Stephanie had the morning to herself, then they had lunch together and unwrapped gifts. During the afternoon, Shane would either head off to hang out with the Posse, while Vince and Linda started preparing for some charity Christmas event. Stephanie usually had friends around for a small get together or watched old movies on TV. Last year she and Joey had done something special Christmas night - funny, now she couldn’t even remember what it was. It had never bothered her before, growing up in that kind of world, she had thought it completely normal.

There was a soft knock on her door. “Steph," Chris called gently. “You awake?”

“Yeah, I didn’t sleep well.” Stephanie replied. Chris heard the nervousness in her voice and called “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Stephanie replied. Chris walked in and sat on the bed, looking disheveled. “What’s wrong?”

“Chris, I can’t do this. Go home for Christmas and leave me here.” She said, fiddling with the hem of the blanket. Chris covered Stephanie’s hand with his own. “No fucking way. Steph, I know you’ve probably never experienced like this before - actually I doubt many people have ever experienced anything like a Jericho family Christmas, but don’t be afraid of either my friends or family. If nothing else, my family will treat you civilly and be polite out of respect to me. My friends will do the same - their girlfriends are another matter.”

“Oh joy,” Stephanie muttered. She turned the puppy dog look on Chris. “Any chance of me staying here?”

“No chance in hell,” Chris replied. He grabbed Stephanie by the wrists. “Now hustle into the shower, or we’ll be running late and have to share one.”

Stephanie was saved from having to reply by a loud knock on the front door. “Yo, Christopher! Let us in!” A male voice called. “We need coffee! Urgently! Unless you want an unconscious couple outside your front door.”

“They’re here,” observed Chris with a smile. He dragged Stephanie out of bed and pushed her in the direction of the shower, before unlocking the door. Two blonde men and a young woman with dark brown hair and red highlights entered the house. One of the blondes and the woman sat at the table. “Adam, Jay, Lydia.”

“Urg. Euh, aurg gluh.” Lydia grunted, putting her head on the table. Chris raised an eyebrow at Jay. “What was that?”

“I think it was ‘Hi, Give me coffee,” Jay explained with a smile. “Either that or 'Screw this, I’m going back to sleep.’ Is the coffee ready?”

“Yeah, the first thing I did when I woke up.” Chris laughed, getting out five mugs. “Where’s Jerrica?”

“She’s sleeping in the car.” Adam yawned. “She slept in her clothes last night, so instead of waking her I just carried her down to the car and strapped her in.” A grin crossed his face. “So where’s the little princess you’ve been raving on about?”

“In the shower.” Chris answered. Lydia took a sip of coffee and raised an eyebrow at Chris. “Um… Whaer?”

“Why aren’t you with her?” translated Jay. Chris made himself some waffles. “Cause it’s not that kind of relationship.”

“Bummer,” Adam remarked. I’m not going there, not right now! thought Chris urgently. Lydia smirked at the expression on his face and spoke her first coherent sentence for the day. “I can talk to her if you want?”

“I’ve heard about your legendary matchmaking skills Lydia, but no, this is one thing I have to do on my own. Got it?” Chris said sternly. She nodded. “Got it.”

“I mean it!”

“So do I!” They glared at each other, standing nose to nose. Jay pulled Lydia onto his lap. “Settle down. Just keep your nose out of this one okay? It’s not gonna kill you.”

“DAMMIT STEPHANIE WILL YOU GET OUT OF THE SHOWER ALREADY?” Chris yelled, storming down to the bathroom.

“Think I pissed him off?” Lydia asked worriedly. Adam shook his head. “He’ll get over it. He’s just a little.. you know.”

“In love?” Lydia asked with a smile. Adam shrugged. “I was gonna go with sexually frustrated, but that works too.”

“I HEARD THAT!” Came a yell from the bathroom. Stephanie came into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee. “Hey.”

“Hi, you’re Stephanie?” stated Lydia with a smile. Stephanie nodded. “Yeah, I am. And you are…?”

“God, the dumb oaf didn’t even bother..” muttered Jay. Adam slapped him on the back of the head. “Be nice. I’m Adam, this is Jay and this is his girlfriend Lydia.”

“Hi.” Stephanie smiled at them. They grinned back and Jay shook her hand. “Nice to meet you.”

The women talked while Adam and Jay loaded up the car, which they’d left the still sleeping Jerrica guarding. By the time that Chris was done with the shower, they were ready to leave. The car was an old minivan, originally black but now with splotches of different colors. Stephanie stared at it in astonishment. Chris just laughed. “Where the hell did you get this?”

“It was lent to us by a friend of Lydia’s,” Adam explained, grinning. Stephanie had never met anyone with such an amazing grin or who grinned so much. “Veronica left it at a paintball place for a few months, rather than just painting it herself. She’s a weird one that’s for sure.”

“Hey, can I insult my own friends please?” Lydia threw one of her shoes at Adam. He reached up and placed it on the roof of the car. Jay rolled his eyes and took it back. “Are you two gonna fight the whole trip?”

“Yeah more than likely,” replied Lydia, jumping on Adam’s back. “Now piggyback me bitch.”

“Who are you calling a bitch, bitch?” Adam grabbed Lydia’s legs and spun her around in circles. “I’m calling you a bitch, bitch. Now bitch, Did you just call me a bitch?”

“Yes, bitch, I did call you a -”

“Cut it out! If you two are going to do this the whole way, then one of you will have to find another mode of transport.” Jay glared at them with his arms crossed. Stephanie was a little concerned, but Chris winked at her and rolled his eyes, giving her the impression that this sort of behavior was quite normal for Adam and Lydia. Adam poked his tongue out at his best friend's girlfriend. “See? Be nice or you’re walking to Toronto.”

“Excuse me?” Jay wrapped his arms around Lydia’s waist. He jokingly glared at his friend. “You’ll be the one without a ride. If Lydia goes then I have no one to make out with when things get boring.”

“No making out before midday!” Chris laid down the law as he shut the back of the van. “Now can we get on the road? Cause the girls have to get home after you drop me and Steph off. And I doubt their mother will be impressed if you tell her that Lydia and Adam were fighting again.”

“Then who’s driving?” Stephanie asked curiously. She looked in one of the windows. A dark-haired woman was leaning against the window on the other side, sleeping. Adam had grinned again. “That’s my woman, Jerrica. Not a morning person doesn’t even begin to describe it. Watch.”

He climbed into the van, shook Jerrica's shoulder and said: “Wake up, we’re at Chris’s place and there’s someone for you to meet.” She muttered something and turned away from Adam, who shook her again. “Babe, wake up!”

This went on for about five minutes. Suddenly, she sat up, looked Adam straight in the eye and screamed “LEAVE ME ALONE IT’S TOO EARLY AND IM TRYING TO SLEEP!” then gave Adam a quick kiss, before curling back up and going back to sleep. Lydia cracked up laughing. “You should've known better. Jay does.”

“I should’ve. And why would he be waking up my woman so early?”

“Don’t start bitch.” Lydia looked ready for a fight. They were interrupted by a shout from Roxanne. “Lionheart! Is that your ride?”

“Lionheart?” Jay snickered. Lydia placed her hand over his mouth and glared at Adam, who wisely decided to remain silent. Chris grinned at Roxanne. “It’s a piece of shit I know. And it doesn’t belong to any of us, I’m pleased to say.”

“Hey!” Lydia got offended on behalf of the absent Veronica. Stephanie tried not to laugh as Roxanne looked offended by the mirth of the others. “Well, there were some thugs hanging around, looking like they were ready to steal it -”

“Who’d want it?” Jay muttered under his breath. Lydia hit him on the arm and then decided the best way to keep him quiet was to kiss him into silence. Chris rolled his eyes. “No making out before midday! What happened Rox?”

“Sable somehow figured out that these three were friends of yours, so in true Sable fashion offered to give away for free what we make everyone else pay for.” Roxanne rolled her eyes. “Ronnie's gonna kick her ass.”

“Thank her for me and tell her I owe her one.” Chris said gratefully. Stephanie clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at Chris, a fact that did not go unnoticed by Roxanne or Lydia. They shared a grin, then Lydia shrieked as Jay lifted her into the air. “We’ve gotta get going. I call the back seat!”

“You can’t!” Adam replied, climbing into the van. Jay glared at him. “Why not?”

“Cause your future sister-in-law's asleep in there!” He grinned. Lydia jumped into the fray. “But she’s asleep!”

“And you two have to keep your mitts off each other until midday!”

“That does it!” Lydia lunged at Adam, but Jay grabbed her around the waist and warned: “Okay, Okay, you two get the back seat till Jerrica wakes up, but after that, it’s ours and believe me, you’ll regret not letting us have it earlier.”

“I take it that means I’m driving the first half and Steph’s riding shotgun?” Chris asked as Adam settled in next to his sleeping girlfriend. Lydia laughed. “No offense Chris, but I’m looking forward to the party and I’d like to get there in one piece. No offense Steph.”

“None taken... I think.” Stephanie laughed as she climbed into the front passenger seat. Grumbling, Jay, and Lydia climbed into the middle seats, where Lydia had fallen asleep almost immediately. Jay laughed at Stephanie’s look of amazement and explained: “Caffeine's worn off.”

Laughing, Stephanie swung herself up into the van next Chris. He looked over and grinned. “Ready for this?”

“Not really.” She replied honestly. “But it’s not like I have a choice is it?”

“Not with me behind the wheel you don’t.” Chris laughed, pulling out of the no parking space Jay had parked the van in. Stephanie started to feel the butterflies again. There was no turning back now.

Four hours later

“38 bottles of beer on the wall, 38 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around -”

“Lydia will you shut up!” shouted Jerrica. Lydia grinned at her smugly. “Can I have a smoke stop?”

“No,” Chris said firmly. “We’re running late as it is.”

“In that case - take one down pass it around, 38 bottles of beer on the wall. 37 bottles of beer on the wall, 37 bottles of beer, take one down pass it around 37 bottles of beer on the wall, 36 bottles of beer on the wall, 38 bottles of beer -” Lydia’s singing was soon cut off by the squeal of brakes as Adam pulled the van over. “I know we agreed that we weren’t gonna stop just so Lydia can work on getting lung cancer, but I CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!”

“Thank you.” Lydia replied smugly, climbing out of the car. Jay stood beside her. “Honey, you know I hate watching you do that.”

“Yeah. And you know I hate watching you wrestle, but I still do that too.” retorted Lydia as she inhaled happily. Stephanie looked from Jay to Adam then to Chris with a raised eyebrow. Wrestling. Of course. She wasn’t surprised, but at the same time, she was shocked. Wrestling training. She should have known. She noticed Chris was watching her worriedly. She grinned at him, but he could tell it was a strained on. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We’ll talk about it later okay?” He whispered, stepping close next to her. Stephanie glanced at him quickly, mind spinning. This was a new development and not necessarily a positive one. She watched blankly as Lydia and Jay took over the back seat and Adam climbed back into the driver's seat. Now, more than ever, she wished she’d convinced Chris to let her stay at home.

“Coming Steph?” Jerrica called as she settled into her seat after giving Adam a long passionate kiss that had even Lydia and Jay ready to throw a bucket of ice-cold water on them. Stephanie snapped out of her thoughts and got into the van, kicking Chris out of the window seat, before they got back on the road. Chris was the last person in the world she wanted to talk to right now. Conversation with Lydia and Jay was out of the question, judging by the noises coming from behind her and Adam and Jerrica were in the middle of planning Christmas.

Stephanie stared out the window, not seeing the landscape as she leaned back in her seat, barely noticing that Chris had stretched his arm across the back of it. So, he wanted to be a wrestler? She could help him, that much she knew. Go back to Sabine’s house, call Vince, mention that she’d been to some wrestling matches with a couple of friends and that she’d seen someone with some real potential. But knowing Chris as well as she did, she knew that he’d probably never speak to her again if he thought that she’d had any influence over Vince’s decision to hire him.

Did Chris have any idea who she really was? All she’d told him about herself was that she’d come from a wealthy family who had sent her away to live with her aunt after getting accused of smoking marijuana at a party. She couldn’t handle living with her aunt and had taken to the streets. Luckily for her, Sabine had given her a valid reason for wanting to run away. Did he know that she was the only daughter of the man who had made pro wrestling the business it was today? Was that why he had taken her in so readily? Stephanie’s mind was spinning. She closed her eyes and fell asleep instantly.

Chris smiled as he watched Stephanie sleep. God, she was amazing. It couldn’t have been easy leaving a privileged background to go onto the streets. He wondered what had happened at her aunt's place to make her leave. He hoped that nobody had hurt her or threatened her. If they did and Chris found out who it was he’d kill them with his bare hands.

A smile crossed his face as Stephanie shifted in her sleep, moving so that her head rested on his shoulder. He moved his arm from the back of the seat so that it was wrapped around her shoulders. Chris wondered about Stephanie’s reaction to Lydia’s wrestling comment. She had looked a little shocked, then resigned. He hoped she wasn’t one of those people that had a prejudice against wrestling and wrestlers. Hopefully, they could work it out if she was. If they couldn’t then… Chris didn’t know what he’d do if Steph walked out on him because of his ambitions to be a wrestler.

"If Steph walked out on me?" He thought in some confusion. "She can’t walk out on me cause… oh, who am I kidding? I’m not fooling anyone else, I may as well stop trying to fool myself."

“Denial isn’t just a river in Egypt you know Chris.” A cheerful voice broke into his thoughts. Chris spun around to see Lydia grinning like the cat who ate the canary. “You two finished?”

“Well, I’ve no problem with PDA’s but you can only go so far when you’ve got a carload of people listening. Especially when one of them is your girlfriend's sister.” Jay laughed, as Lydia snuggled up to him. Chris rolled his eyes. “If you have a point then get to it, quickly.”

“When are you gonna tell her?” Jerrica turned around from the front seat and looked at Chris. He looked back in confusion. “Tell her what?”

“Oh god.” Jerrica and Lydia shared a look. Jay laughed. “Now you’re in for it!”

“In for what? What have I done?” Chris was confused. Adam started laughing in the driver's seat. “Go easy on him babe. Remember - if it can be done, blame Lydia.”

“I’ll deal with you later. There are more important matters to deal with.” Lydia said as she threw an empty can of Mountain Dew at Adam’s head. “Chris, why don’t you just tell her you to love her?”

“Because..” Chris’s voice trailed off. He really couldn’t think of anything to say. Lydia and Jerrica swapped another look. “For what it’s worth, I think the feeling is mutual.”

“What the hell makes you say that?” Chris exclaimed, looking shocked. Jerrica grinned. “Trust me, a woman knows these things.”

Chris was saved by answering by a cheer from Adam. “Thank god, we’re at the airport. We’ll pick you up here on New Year's Eve, we’ll party and the day after New Years we’ll do the road trip thing again to get home.”

**On the Plane**

“Steph, are you okay?” Chris asked for what seemed like the millionth time. Stephanie rolled her eyes and snapped. “I’ll be fine as soon as you stop asking me that!”

“Jesus, I’m just worried about you!” Chris replied, offended. “Can’t I worry about someone I lo- care about?”

There was a silence in which Stephanie mentally berated herself for being such a bitch and Chris mentally kicked himself in the ass for nearly saying someone I love. Luckily Stephanie was too preoccupied to even notice the near slip. After a few minutes, Chris felt Stephanie’s hand cover his. "I’m sorry. I’m just nervous about meeting your parents.”

“Don’t be.” Chris turned his hand over and squeezed Stephanie’s. “Mom is wonderful. I know I made her sound like a bitch, but that’s just cause she’s worried about you ripping off her little boy. Dad will either spend the whole day sleeping or just sitting in the corner watching the madness.”

“You’ve referred to Christmas at your place as an asylum, then you told me I had to wear that outfit of leggings and the shirt because it will be more comfortable.” Stephanie looked at Chris with a little smile. “Now fess up. What’s going on?”

“Well, we do the big family get together… there’s me, my sister, Vanessa, her fiance, Michael, my aunts and uncles, their spouses, plus my cousins. It's a madhouse. I think you'll enjoy yourself." Chris said with a grin. “Last year there was a food fight and then we played in the snow for a few hours. I ended up with Sam and Jonathan, they’re my cousins, pinning me to the ground and stuffing snowballs down my pants.”

“Wonderful.” Stephanie rolled her eyes. “I can imagine what’s gonna happen to me then. So how should I act?”

“C'mon, Steph, this isn’t an audition! Just be your usual charming self!” Chris exclaimed. “Look, my sister and I have brought friends home for the holiday before and there have some worse characters than you involved. One time this guy that my sister had brought home one year got busted trying to steal the presents.”

“That’s gotta suck,” Stephanie said sympathetically. Her face lit up. “We’re about to land. This is one of my two favorite things about flying.”

“What’s the other?” asked Chris curiously. Stephanie grinned. “Take off.”

Chris laughed and grabbed the bags from the overhead compartment. “Ready?”

“No. Can I just stay on the plane?” Stephanie pleaded. Chris shook his head. “Come on. Vanessa’s meeting us at the airport McDonalds.”

~~~~~

“That was great, mom.” Vanessa complimented his mother, Loretta Jericho. She smiled. “Thank you, honey. Has everyone had enough? Samuel? Michael? Christopher? Stephanie?”

“I couldn’t eat another bite, thank you, Mrs. Jericho, that was an amazing meal,” Stephanie replied with a smile. She hadn’t had a meal like that since before the party. She and Chris had eaten decent meals, but they had always been cheap and easy to prepare, due to lack of money for gourmet cooking and equipment to make anything fancy. Chris started to say something, but Vanessa kicked him under the table as Stephanie added: “Would you like any help cleaning up?”

“That would be wonderful thank you.” Loretta looked at her children sternly. “She’s only been in the house for three hours and already she’s doing more than any of you lot.”

Laughing, Stephanie cleared the table and under Loretta's guidance, scraped the plates clean. As she was drying up, Stephanie said “Thank you so much for having for Christmas. I really do hope that I’m not intruding or causing any inconvenience. I told Chris that I didn’t mind spending Christmas back at the flat alone, but he wouldn’t hear of it.”

“The Jericho trademark is stubbornness, but Chris has it the worst. Tell him he can’t do something, and he just becomes more determined to do it.” Loretta told Stephanie with a smile. Despite herself, she had warmed up to the young brunette, especially after noticing the way Chris looked at her when he thought nobody was watching. Stephanie laughed as she put some clean glasses away. “I’ve noticed that over the past couple of months.”

“I have to admit, I wasn’t keen when Chris asked if he could bring an extra for the holidays,” Loretta confessed as she passed Stephanie a plate. “When Chris and Vanessa were children, we didn’t mind have extra kids around, it just made things more fun. But that was back when people were a lot more trusting and had better reasons to be. Unfortunately, the change of that hasn’t curbed Chris’s tendencies to - no offense dear - take in a stray.”

“None took.” Stephanie reassured her, wondering if Loretta knew the circumstances under which she and Chris had begun flatting together. Loretta sighed and sat on the bench watching Stephanie finish up the dishes. “Chris has been ripped off a few times by those he’s attempted to help. I’m very protective of my kids. Too protective if you ask Vanessa. But just by watching you this evening, I can tell that if you wanted money, all you have to do is go back to whatever you ran from. I’m not sure why Steph, but I like you. Call it a mother’s instincts if you will, but I think you’re good for Chris and hopefully, you won’t break his heart. Of course, if you do, Vanessa will be after you with whatever weapons - legal or illegal, definitely fatal she can get her hands on.” Loretta patted Stephanie on the shoulder and laughed. “So, tell me honestly - can Chris cook, or does he microwave?”

Meanwhile, in the lounge room, Vanessa and Michael were putting Chris through an interrogation on Stephanie. “So are you two a couple?”

“No!” said Chris in exasperation. “Why does everyone keep asking that?”

“Because there’s definitely something between you two,” Vanessa said knowingly. Michael smirked “Your not a couple. Bonking buddies?”

“No! Dammit man, show a little more respect for a lady than that!” Chris advanced on his brother-in-law, ready to hit him. Vanessa grabbed Chris’s arm. “Settle down.”

“Since when did you associate with ladies?” Sam teased, coming into the room. “I mean, no offense, but you live in a shitty area. Loretta would have a heart attack if she knew what kind of people you associate with.”

"Sam, their just people who live in the same apartment block I do. If you're talking about the girls out the front, they’re not necessarily the most reputable characters, but some of them are nice enough.” Chris thought of Delilah and Roxanne. Nice women who’d gotten caught up in the wrong game and couldn’t imagine any other way of living now. Michael and Sam shared a glance. “Chris, I know you wanna wrestle man, but is it worth it?”

“Yeah.” Chris replied without any hesitation. Vanessa looked surprised at his conviction. “How?”

He answered his sister without thinking. “Because I wouldn’t have met Steph otherwise.”

~~~~

Loretta and Ted watched as Chris and Stephanie tiptoed up the stairs after seeing a late movie with Vanessa and Michael. They stood outside the door of the room Stephanie was sharing with Vanessa for the holidays, talking quietly. Loretta smiled as they hugged before Chris brushed a lock of hair off Stephanie’s face. It was all she could do to keep herself from cheering when Stephanie leaned up and kissed Chris on the cheek, before saying goodnight and slipping into the bedroom.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Boxing Day -** 8 pm

“Chris, no! Don’t you dare! CHRIS!” Vanessa’s shrieks were in vain as her brother dumped her into a snowbank. “Oh, you brat! I’m gonna get you for that!”

“Yeah? Bring it on!” Chris yelled back as he stopped to gather up some snow. He was attacked from behind by his cousin, Jonathan, and Sam. They had tackled him to the ground and held him down while Michael pelted him with snowballs. “Brad! Steph! Help!”

“Dream on little cousin.” Brad laughed as he sat down next to Stephanie on the porch and handed her a hot chocolate. She laughed as Chris managed to get free and ran off swearing. She shook her head. “I just wish I had a camera. I’d give copies of this to all the girls.”

“BRADLEY!” Sam yelled suddenly. “I Wanna go sledding!”

“What do you want me to do about it?” Brad yelled back. Vanessa replied for Sam. “Go and see if the sleds are in the shed!”

“Do it yourself!”

“I can’t! I’m trying to attack Michael!”

“Oh for God's sake!” shouted Chris. “I’ll get the freaking sleds. But only if Steph and I get to ride Big Bertha”

“Big Bertha?” questioned Stephanie. Vanessa grinned. “You’ll see.”

Big Bertha turned out to be a sled, modified by Chris, Sam, Jonathan, and Brad to go faster. Stephanie looked at it suspiciously. “I’m not getting on that thing.”

Chris stood next to Stephanie and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. “It’s easy to steer, the brakes are second to none and she’s never had an accident.”

“Not a serious one anyway.” snickered Michael. Brad had smirked. “Define serious? I remember that you thought a broken leg was serious enough at the time.”

“Broken leg?” Stephanie took five large steps back. “No way am I getting on that thing.”

“Steph,” Chris stood facing her and put his hands on her shoulders. “Do you trust me?” he asked quietly, low enough so the others couldn’t hear them.

“Of course I do!” Stephanie replied firmly and without hesitation. Chris smiled. “And do you believe me when I say that I would do everything within my power to prevent you from getting hurt in any way whatsoever?”

“Yes.” Her voice was a little quieter now as she looked at the snow-covered ground. Chris leaned forwards so their foreheads were touching. “So if I told you that Big Bertha was safe? And that I promise I will only push her as fast as you feel comfortable with? And that no matter how much Brad and Michael try to talk me into it, I won’t do anything stupid?”

“I don’t know Chris…” Steph replied hesitantly. “This hill is high.”

“Steph, C'mon, I haven’t done this run in two years. I couldn’t do it last year because last year I had my wrist in plaster. I’m looking forward to another run on Bertha, but what I’m looking forward to most is taking you for a run on Bertha.” Chris’s voice was gentle as he brought her face up so he was looking into her eyes. Stephanie sighed and smiled. “I guess it’s a lot safer than running away, huh? I’ll do it. But on one condition.”

“That’s my girl.” Chris smiled at her and took his gloved hand in her bare one. “And what?”

Stephanie smiled wickedly. “That I get to drive.”

Vanessa watched with a smile. “If those two don’t get together by the new year, I’m gonna do something drastic.”

“Keep out of it babe,” Michael warned. “If they get pushed, they’ll just shy away from each other. Let it happen in its own time.”

“Let what happen in its own time?” asked Stephanie as she and Chris rejoined the others. Vanessa blushed. “Nothing.”

“Shut up Vanessa.” Chris glared at his sister as he settled into the back of Big Bertha. Stephanie looked at him. “Do I just sit on your lap or what?”

“You can sit on my lap or between my legs. Either way, I’m gonna have to put my arms around your waist, so I can reach the breaks if I have to.” Chris told her. Stephanie nodded and climbed in, choosing to sit between Chris’s legs. He swallowed hard at the feeling of Stephanie’s thigh pressing against his and wrapped his arms around her waist, sending a shiver through both of them.

“Are you ready?” Chris whispered huskily in Stephanie’s ear. She nodded. “Let’s rip.”

“I hope they can both concentrate on Bertha,” muttered Vanessa, causing Sam to crack up laughing. The pair in question ignored the laughter and adjusted to the enforced closeness. Brad gave them a push start and they were racing down the hill.

Stephanie gasped in surprise as trees whipped past them at breakneck speed, instinctively leaning back into Chris, who tightened his grip on her waist. The ground leveled out and Bertha continued to move quickly.

“Turn her around, less distance to carry her back,” Chris said loudly in Stephanie’s ear. She nodded to indicate she had heard. Seconds later, they were joined at the bottom of the hill by Sam and Brad. “That was a sweet run guys!”

“Thanks,” Chris replied as Stephanie lifted herself out of the sled, her facing glowing. “That was great!”

They went down on Bertha five more times, racing Brad and Jonathan, then Sam and Michael, on the two other sleds while Vanessa cheered them on. In Bertha, Stephanie and Chris won every time. Stephanie was about to tell Chris that she was ready for a break from sledding when Brad looked at the sky. “I think we’d better get home. Looks like a storm's brewing and you know how aunt Loretta's like when it comes to snowstorms.”

“Don’t I ever,” muttered Jonathan, shouldering one of the sleds. Brad took the other one, while Sam and Michael took dual responsibility of Big Bertha. Chris and Stephanie walked separately from the others in a comfortable silence. Chris took his gloves off and stuffed them into his pocket, before taking Stephanie's cold hand in his warm one. “Wow. Your hands are so cold.”

“That’s because someone forgot to remind me to pack gloves.” She teased lightly, looking up at him. His hair looked golden against the white backdrops of snow and impulsively, she reached up and brushed some snow off his shoulder. Chris stopped walking and looked down at her, slightly confused. “What was that for?”

Stephanie opened her mouth to reply but was saved from answering by an ominous rumble of thunder. Chris swore and gripped Stephanie’s hand tightly as the wind picked up. “We’d better hustle.”

The eight of them made it back to the house just in time. Loretta was standing at the door waiting for them. “Where the hell have you lot been?” -looking at Sam, Brad, and Jonathan- “Your mothers have been worrying themselves sick over where you could be, they both said you were to stay here until the storm blows over and as for you!” She turned on Chris who cringed a little and stepped closer to Stephanie, squeezing her hand. Loretta looked at Chris, then at the amazed look on Stephanie’s face. “I’ll deal with you later.”

She turned and stalked off, leaving Chris red-faced. Brad smiled at him sarcastically. “Seems like mama’s boy is in a spot of trouble.”

“Shut up and leave him alone Brad. You’re all in trouble. You should’ve known better.” Loretta came bustling back into the room with towels. “Stephanie, you look freezing, better have a hot shower before the pipes freeze over or this mob uses the all the hot water. Come on kiddo, we haven’t got all night. I want you lot showered, in dry clothes and back down here - and that includes you two lovebirds too, my girl - before the blizzard hits.”

“Blizzard?” Stephanie repeated stupidly. Chris looked at his mother worriedly. “Steph’s got no blizzard experience. Well not like this anyway.”

“Okay then, Steph, you’d better move it. Chris, she’s your responsibility, got it?”

“Got it, mom.” Chris nodded, grabbing Stephanie hand. “Come on Steph.”

They raced up the stairs. Stephanie grabbed a change of clothes, while Chris got her a towel. Stephanie paused before going to the bathroom. “Chris?”

“Yeah?”

“Nothing's gonna go wrong is it?” She looked so scared, that Chris forced himself to smile. “Of course not. Have a shower and get changed, I’ll be waiting here for you got it?”

“Got it.” Stephanie smiled back and closed the door. Chris could hear the running water and sit on the floor opposite the door. Loretta stopped on her way past with an armful of candles. “Stephanie is in the shower?”

“No, I’m sitting here for spiritual value,” Chris replied sarcastically. He sighed. “Mom, she’s very scared. I don’t know what to do.”

“Son, trust me on this. A woman will always feel safest in the arms of the man she loves.”

~~~~

“Chris, Stephanie.” Vanessa poked her head around the door. “There’s a phone call for you.”

“Who is it?” asked Stephanie, wondering who the hell would be calling her. Chris rolled his eyes. “I can guess. C'mon Princess, we have a phone call. And twenty bucks says that Lydia is drunk.”

“That’s a bet.” Stephanie laughed for the first time in the ninety minutes since she’d heard the word ‘blizzard’. “Hello?”

“Steph? How are ya gorgeous?” A cheerful female voice replied. Stephanie grinned. “Hey, Lydia. You lot having a party back there?”

“Not technically. My ma went out of town to visit an old friend, so Jack Daniels made an appearance." Lydia explained. "Jer is toasted. Somewhere she's managed to get her hands on a mistletoe headband, and she’s spent most of the night pinning Adam against the wall and leaving the rest of us wondering if their gonna come up for air.”

“You sound fairly sober.” Stephanie grinned at Chris, who raised an eyebrow at her. Lydia laughed. “Well someone has to keep an eye on the rabbits over there, plus there are a few others coming over and I’m going shot for shot with one of the guys. Or so Jay tells me.”

Stephanie mouthed “You owe me twenty dollars.” to Chris who had stepped in close to hear what was being said. Stephanie instinctively leaned in against him, remembering with a smile the closeness of their bodies when they’d been sledding earlier that night. Chris noticed the smile and asked, “What’s so funny?”

She shook her head as Lydia said goodbye, and said that Jay wanted to talk with Chris. Passing the phone over, she remained where she was, partly so she could hear the conversation, but mainly because she was unwilling to leave behind the warmth of Chris’s body against hers and the feeling of safety that being close to him gave her.

The guys talked for a while, mainly planning the New Year's Eve party that was being hosted by the sisters. Just as the guys were wrapping it up because Jerrica had wanted to talk to Chris and Stephanie, there was a loud crash. “Jay? JAY!”

“What’s happened?” Stephanie asked, the fear rising up in her again. Chris slammed the phone back onto the hook and yelled “MOM! The phone’s out!”

“Wonderful,” muttered Loretta, coming into the room. “I suppose the next thing to go will be-” The room went black. “The power.”

“Nice one.” Chris pulled Stephanie close. “Just stay with me and you’ll be okay Princess.”

Slowly they moved into the lounge room where the rest of the family were. Vanessa and Michael were curled up together in an armchair, Jonathan made room for Loretta on the couch and Sam and Brad were telling bad jokes in front of the fire. Chris surveyed the situation by the light of the fire for a minute. “Um, where’s dad?”

“Oh so now you notice his absence.” Loretta rolled her eyes. “He drove your aunts and uncles back to your aunt Rose’s place. He said he would stay there until the storm blew over. Take a seat and get comfy kids, cause we’re in for a long night. And no fornicating in front of the family thank you, Vanessa.”

Vanessa and Michael had been taking advantage of their dark corner in order to make out a little. Stephanie grinned at their daring and wondered what would happen if she suggested the same thing to Chris. Whoa, where did that come from? Chris, who still had an arm around Stephanie’s waist, guided her over to the only remaining armchair, sitting into it and pulling Stephanie onto his lap, whispering “Are you okay?”

“Not really,” she whispered back, wrapping her arms around herself. Chris stroked her hair and put his arms around her waist. “Don't worry, princess. I won’t let anything hurt you. You’ll be okay.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Brad asked loudly, smirking at Sam. Chris glared at him across the room. “If we wanted everyone to hear it, we wouldn’t have been whispering.”

“oooOOOooo.” teased Sam. Loretta looked at him sternly. “Leave them alone.”

“Thank you,” Stephanie replied gratefully. Loretta smiled in the general direction of her son and his guest. “No problem sweetie. Would you kids like a blanket?”

“That would be great thanks, mom.” Chris smiled gratefully at his mother, as Loretta draped a blanket over the pair. Vanessa made an exclamation of annoyance. “Why don’t we get offered a blanket?”

“Because I want you two to keep all four hands where I can see them.”

“You comfortable?” Chris asked softly. Stephanie smiled and nodded before resting her head on Chris’s shoulder and placing her hands over his. Chris smiled and twined his fingers around Stephanie’s. She blushed furiously, glad for the darkness. “I’m good.”

“Good stuff. Like mom said earlier it’s gonna be a long night.” Chris warned Stephanie as another gust of wind shook the house. Stephanie flinched and buried her head in Chris’s neck. For some reason, she had always hated snow storms, not that she’d ever had much experience with them. She assumed it had something to do with some childhood close encounter that either she or Shane had once had.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, exhaling softly and squeezing Chris’s fingers. She felt so safe, so content snuggled up to Chris. With a grin, she remembered her thoughts the first time she’d met him. I wonder what it would be like to spend a night with those arms wrapped tightly around me? Well a few months later she was getting the chance to find out and so far, it was feeling so good. Stephanie thought about it and couldn’t ever remember feeling so… right with Joey.

Stephanie listened to the steady pulse of Chris’s heartbeat. She had to admit it if only to herself, that she cared for him a lot more than had thought she ever would. She’d found him physically attractive from the beginning - what woman wouldn’t? But since then, she’d cared about him more and more and now.. what exactly? Stephanie mentally shook her head. Admitting it to herself would not make any difference to her feelings and would probably make her feel a lot better. Admit it, Stephanie… you’re in love.

Chris bit back a sigh of contentment as Stephanie’s breathing deepened and he realized she’d fallen asleep. This was something he’d daydreamed about before, but this was special and different. For starters it was a reality, secondly, Stephanie had been shaking with fear when the lights went out, now she had relaxed enough to fall asleep. He grinned widely - feeling Stephanie curled up against him, trusting that he would keep her safe, despite her outright terror of the blizzard. His insides contracted as she snuggled closer. At least he could admit it, if only while everyone within earshot was asleep.

“I love you, Stephanie.”


	7. Chapter 7

** Dec 30th **

“Thank you very much for letting me stay m.” Stephanie hugged the older woman. Loretta smiled. “Anytime sweetheart. I have to admit, when Chris first mentioned you, I had my misgivings, but you’re everything he said you were and more. I hope you’ll come back next time.”

“I certainly will. I had a wonderful time, I think I can honestly say it was the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” Stephanie smiled and moved from Loretta to Vanessa. The two young women hugged each other tightly and Stephanie whispered in Vanessa’s ear. “I’ll take good care of him.”

“You better.” Vanessa teased. “Or I’ll hunt you down.”

“Stephanie, come on, we’ll miss the damned plane!” Chris urged. “And I am not going to explain to Lydia that she was sitting at the airport for god knows how long because you spent longer saying goodbye to my family than I did! Hustle!”

“I’ll give you guys a call in a few weeks,” promised Vanessa as Stephanie hit Chris in the arm with her backpack. They waved to Loretta and Vanessa as they boarded the plane and found their seats. Chris grinned as Stephanie laughed excitedly during take-off. “You love flying don’t you?”

“I do,” she replied simply. “I really do. So what are the plans for tonight?”

“Tonight, we finish planning tomorrow night’s party, watch a few videos. I think that a few more people are arriving today, mainly Jerrica, Lydia, Adam and Jay’s friends from out of town.” Chris replied. Stephanie frowned a little. “Guys from wrestling?”

“Yeah, is that a problem?” He suddenly remembered that they still hadn’t talked about that issue. “Steph, about my training -”

“Not now Chris. It’s only a small thing, but it’s not something I wanna get into now.” Stephanie said hesitantly. Now wasn’t the time or the place and she needed to figure out what she wanted to say. Chris looked away. “Fine.”

“Chris…”

“No. Forget it okay? Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.” Stephanie fought the urge to slap his face and covered his hand with her own. “Hey, listen to me. I’ve got no problem with pro wrestling. In fact, I think I can safely say I’ve got more of a background in the sport than you have. But this is not something I want to talk about it. Not to anyone. Please understand.”

“I’m sorry Steph,” Chris answered guiltily. He turned around and looked at her. “I’m such a brat.”

“I know.” Stephanie teased.

Chris stuck his tongue out. “So what did you think of my family?”

“I like yours better than mine!” Stephanie laughed. He looked surprised. “Tell me a little about your family Steph. No more than what you feel comfortable with, just a little story.”

“I have an older brother, Shane. He’s about seven years older than I am. But despite all that, we used to get along really well. One day, when I was about six and Shane was thirteen, we were staying with some relatives. I was following Shane and his friends around the woods near the back of my uncle’s place. Then I saw something - I think it was a squirrel - and forgot about Shane and his friends, and chased it.” Stephanie said, remembering with a smile. Chris listened, fascinated by this rare look into Stephanie’s past. “What happened?”

“I got lost of course, but it didn’t worry me. I got tired so I just curled up and went to sleep. A few hours later, my aunt and uncle arrived with a search party. When we got back to their house, Shane ripped the shit through me. He yelled at me for about half an hour. How could you have been so stupid Stephanie? Why didn’t you stay right behind me? On and on and on.”

Stephanie paused for a minute, a small smile on her face. “I ran up to my room, bawling my eyes out. You see, I adored Shane and hated letting him down. After half an hour, he came in and sat on my bed. Then he said "Damn it Steph, I was so worried about you. What if something had happened to you? You’re the only little sister I’ve got and I doubt mom and dad will give me a new one if something happens to you. I was scared, I really was.’ Then he hugged me and left.”

“That sounds so sweet,” remarked Chris with a smile. Stephanie rolled her eyes. “He was always like that. If I ever gave him a reason to worry, he always yelled at me before being glad I was okay. Last time… before I was… he didn’t speak to me from the moment he found out, till I left. He was so disappointed in me.” She trailed off. Chris squeezed her hand. “Are you okay? I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“No, I’m okay.” Stephanie lied quickly. She grinned at Chris. “So tell me about these wrestling buddies of yours.”

Not much later, they touched down in Toronto. Lydia and Jay were waiting for them. Stephanie was surprised to see that Lydia had dyed jet-black streaks into her hair. “What the hell did you that for? Your hair was gorgeous on its own.”

“That came out of a bottle too,” Jay informed Stephanie as they collected the bags. “You know, we’ve been together for nearly eighteen months now and I still have no idea what her original hair color is.”

“And I’m not telling either.” Lydia grinned. Chris laughed. “When it falls out, can we all point and laugh?”

“As if you’ll ask permission before doing it.” She replied tartly. She glanced at her watch. “Okay, we have half an hour before we have to meet Sean and his sister. They’re flying in as well.”

“We’re killing two birds with one stone,” Jay explained. Lydia’ face darkened. “That’s one bird I’d like a stone to death and I don’t mean with dope.”

“Meow.”

“Lydia, calm down,” Jay warned. “She’s here as our guest and I want you to remain civil to her. It’s not like she’s ever done anything to you.”

“And if she does, she’ll end up in emergency ward on life support,” Lydia predicted angrily. Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with Sean’s sister?”

“Sorry Steph, I only have twenty minutes.”

“Lydia!”

“Jason!” She mimicked. He sighed. “You and Jerrica take her a little too seriously.” They glared at each other for a second, as Chris rolled his eyes and Stephanie waited for the next comment. It came from Lydia, who remarked acidly. “If you aren’t careful, you may end up with that manipulative slut as your sister in law.”

~~~

"I am not getting in that," Alannah said, staring at the van in horror. Chris grinned. "Veronica's?"

"Who else's?" Jay grinned back. Stephanie laughed and threw her bags into the van. "If Veronica's van is in Canada, then how is Veronica gonna travel around while she's not here?"

"She is here. Or will be. She's flying in tomorrow." Lydia informed Stephanie with a grin as she swung herself up into the passenger’s seat. She stared at Alannah, who was still standing outside the van, her lip curled in disgust. "It's this simple. You invited yourself along and without informing the hosts or hostesses. This is the only way of leaving the airport unless you'd rather walk or pay for a cab. Get in, sit down, shut up. Got it?"

"Fine." Alannah threw her bag into the van. Chris grinned at Stephanie and whispered in her ear "Alannah has a bit of a thing for Adam and Lydia does not appreciate it one little bit."

"I bet Jerrica likes it even less," Stephanie whispered back. Chris muffled his laughter as Sean leaned over the back of the seat in talk to them. Jay and Lydia were talking quietly in the front, and Alannah was sulking in the back. "I'm sorry for my sister's behavior. Alannah can be something of a brat. I think it's the youngest child syndrome."

"Yeah, someone else I know suffers that." Stephanie looked pointedly at Chris, who mock shouted in outrage. "Hey!" He grabbed Stephanie around the waist and started tickling her. "I don't suffer one little bit, princess."

"Argh! Get off me! Chris!" shrieked Stephanie. She elbowed Chris in the ribs. "Cut it out!"

"Huh, you didn't have any problems getting close on boxing night." He sulked. Stephanie blushed. "That was different!"

"How?" he challenged as Lydia and Sean exchanged knowing grins. Stephanie went a deeper shade. "Because I was terrified!"

They continued like this the whole way back to Jerrica & Lydia's place. As Jay pulled the van up, Alannah had shouted: "Are you lot going to be like this the whole weekend?"

"More than likely," replied Chris with a grin. Lydia glared at the petite blonde girl. "Well if you don't like it, I'll be more than happy to drive you back to the airport."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Jerrica came out of the house to greet the new arrivals. Alannah sighed dramatically and flounced off inside. Jerrica and Lydia glared at Sean, who shrugged. "I'm sorry, I really am, but you know what she's like."

"It's not your fault man." Adam climbed out the window, holding some party lights in his teeth. "It's the youngest child syndrome. They're brats, all of them."

Lydia flipped Adam off in response to Jay playfully attacked him and the two best friend's started shuffling on the front lawn. Chris grinned at Sean and they both dropped their bags and joined in the fray.

~~~

The four women sat around the kitchen table as Lydia made coffees. Stephanie took a sip of hers and asked: "Who's sleeping where?"

"Well we were originally gonna have girls in the basement, guys out the back," Jerrica said. "But someone is planning on playing matchmaker. Plus if I know this lot, then various people will appear as though they're joined at the pelvis and will refuse to part at the end of the night."

Stephanie laughed as she realized that Jerrica was talking about Lydia and Jay. Even Alannah dropped her sulky facade and allowed herself a giggle.

Lydia sighed as Jerrica continued. "So basically - all existing couples have a room and everyone who's traveled to get here, which means Stephanie, Chris, Alannah, Sean, Veronica, and Andrew. Everyone else sleeps where they pass out."

"When's Andrew flying in?" asked Alannah. Lydia thought for a second. "I think he's about an hour after Veronica."

Jerrica narrowed her eyes at Alannah and opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, Stephanie had slammed her hand down on the table. "WILL YOU TWO CUT IT OUT! Look, I know that you two can't stand to be around each other for various reasons, but just put it behind you and get over it, just for the next few days. Because I intend on having a good time while I'm here and I can't do that if you two keep sniping at each other."

"Go Steph!" Lydia cheered. Jerrica looked at Stephanie in surprise. Stephanie glared back at her. "I'm not asking you to become bosom buddies, just to be civil to each other." She looked at Alannah sternly. "And don't do anything to piss each other off."

"Just keep away from my man, and we'll be fine," Jerrica warned coldly. Alannah nodded. "I've already had this lecture from Sean."

"What lecture?" asked Adam, lugging a suitcase behind him. He looked at Alannah. "I think this is yours. How much stuff did you pack anyway kiddo?"

"Well, you never know." She replied coyly, reaching for the case. "I'll just take that up to my room."

"Nah, I've got it." Adam grinned. "It's too heavy for a little thing like you to lift. Where are you sleeping?"

"In the room with the window seat." Alannah quickly claimed, then shot a smug look at the rest of them. Lydia spoke up quickly. "I don't think you were listening when the rooms were being assigned. Stephanie gets that room. To herself, unless she chooses someone to share with. You get the little room next to the garage."

As Adam started heading down the hall, followed by Alannah. Jerrica leaned out the window and yelled "SEAN YOU DICKHEAD! IM GOING TO KILL YOUR SISTER!"

"Fine with me!" he yelled back. "Lydia get this big oaf off of me."

"Jay!" She screamed obligingly. "Get in here!"

"Gotta go, Lyd's calling." Jay immediately stopped ramming Sean's head into the flowerbed and dusted his jeans off. Chris and Sean stared at him, amazed. "I heard her. I think half the neighborhood did."

"You rang babe?" He wandered into the kitchen. Jerrica hid a smile as Stephanie gaped at Lydia. "How the hell did you do that?"

"Eighteen long months of hard work," Lydia replied with a smirk. "C'mere baby."

"Oh, will you two cut it out!" Chris rolled his eyes and climbed in through the window as Adam returned from the hallway, suitcase, and Alannah free. He laughed and threw a dishtowel at Chris. "Someone's annoyed cause they are not getting any."

"Well someone else had better watch themselves or they'll not be getting any at all - ever again." Jerrica glared at her boyfriend through narrows eyes. Adam looked around blankly. "What?" She stood up and grabbed his arm. "We need to talk." Stephanie stifled a laugh as she heard a confused Adam wondering "What did I do?"

Jay looked around as he and Lydia came up for air. "He's in trouble again right?"

"I think so." Stephanie jolted in her seat as Chris's voice came from about an inch above her left ear. He'd been leaning over the table to get himself a cookie. "You scared me then."

"Sorry Princess." he grinned at her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Stephanie smiled up at him. "Just a little sleepy."

"Then take a nap," Chris suggested. "I know where your room is, I'll grab your bags and show you the way."

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" teased Lydia, curling up on Jay's lap. Stephanie poked her tongue out as Chris brought in her suitcase and, placing a hand on the small of her back guided her to her room. As Stephanie sat on the king sized bed, Chris looked out the window. "There's a great view from here. Come and have a look."

"Wow. It's beautiful." Stephanie joined Chris at the window. He put an arm around her waist and pointed. "Can you see that? Over there?"

"Nope. What am I looking for?"

Chris stood behind Stephanie and resting his chin on her shoulder, pointed again. "It's a lake. See the kids ice skating?"

"Yeah." As they stood together, looking out the window, Chris lightly wrapped his arms around Stephanie's waist. With a smile, she leaned against him, resting her head against him and twining her fingers around his.

"Steph?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"Do you believe in fate and destiny and karma?" He asked quietly. Stephanie thought for a second. "Yeah, I think I do. Why?"

Chris hesitated. How could he say what he was feeling? He couldn't. Especially when he wasn't even sure he would put it into words. Stephanie craned her neck so she was looking up at him. "Chris?"

Their faces were barely an inch apart. He kept one arm around her and reached up to lightly run his fingers through her hair. Stephanie placed her hand on his cheek and stood on tiptoes as Chris inclined his head towards hers. Their lips brushed lightly before Stephanie angled her head to deepen the kiss.

"Hey, you two!" The door crashed open and Stephanie and Chris sprang apart somewhat guiltily. Jay looked at them from the doorway. "Pizza's arrived."

"Thanks." Stephanie pushed past him and hurried downstairs. Chris just stared at his friend and shook his head. Jay looked blank. "What?"

~~~~

Chris paced the backyard angrily after dinner. Damn it Jason was an idiot! Hadn't he ever heard of knocking? Argh!

The back door opened and Lydia slipped outside, lighting a cigarette. She squinted in the darkness. "Chris?"

"Hey Lyd." he sighed, joining her on the porch. She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Your idiot boyfriend has no tact."

"No kidding. What happened?" Lydia asked. With a sigh, Chris told the whole story. She rolled her eyes. "I'll kill him. Be right back."

She disappeared inside and returned a minute later with a protesting Jay. "Do you have any idea what you just did?"

"What?" He asked in confusion. Lydia hit him on the arm. "You're an idiot you know that? I swear to god... you remember Jerrica and I talking about playing matchmaker and a certain two people taking their sweet time about getting their act together?"

"Yeah," Jay replied. Lydia waited. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Damn it, Jason! You're not stupid so why are you acting it?" Lydia shouted angrily. "Do you need me to spell it out?"

Comprehension suddenly dawned. "Oh my god. Shit, I'm so sorry man."

"You better be." Chris stood up and walked back inside. He had stood in the doorway of the lounge room, watching. Adam and Sean were playing video games, Jerrica and Stephanie were playing hangman on scrap pieces of paper. Once they had finished, Jerrica screwed up a piece of paper and threw it at Adam's head. He threw it back with a grin, but the glare he received in return made him turn sadly back to the television. Chris watched the exchange and chuckled, wondering where Alannah was and deciding that she was probably hiding from the wrath of Jerrica.

Stephanie looked up and smiled at Chris, beckoning him over. He sat behind her on the couch, making sure not to get too close. They played a few rounds before Stephanie yawned and said: "I'm going to bed."

"Night Steph." Everyone chorused. Chris grinned. "Wanna piggyback?"

"Please." She stood on the couch and climbed aboard. Grasping her legs Chris carried her down the hall and into her room, sitting them both down on the bed. Stephanie slid her arms from around Chris's neck reluctantly, her hands pausing on his shoulders. "You're tense."

"Well Princess, we're in the middle of a war zone. Jer's pissed off at Adam, Lydia's pissed off with Jay, I'm pissed at Jay, the girls are both angry with Sean and I think everyone's angry with Alannah. Veronica will probably jump on the angry at Alannah bandwagon. We're likely to witness a few domestics tomorrow night."

"I know." Stephanie sighed. She began to massage the stiff muscles. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"I'm sharing with Sean. God only knows where I end up tomorrow night thought. Oh yeah, that feels good." Chris muttered. "Where'd you learn this?"

"My father's neck and shoulders used to cause him a lot of problems. I used to watch my mother work on them." Stephanie explained. Chris nodded. "Well, your good at it. I might get you to do this more often."

"After training?"

"Some nights it's a real bitch." Chris sighed. "I'm not sure if it's worth it anymore. Maybe I'm doing all this hard work for nothing."

Stephanie was struck by the despair in his voice and wondered again if she should say anything about her father. But then what? She knew she'd never be allowed to date a wrestler and even though she knew it was completely selfish, she'd rather have Chris not make it than lose him and see him achieve his dream.

She only realized her hand's hand stopped moving when Chris said "All done?" and stood up without waiting for a reply. He stretched and said "Oh yeah, that's much better. Thanks a heap for that Steph."

"My pleasure." She replied honestly. Chris grinned and gave her a quick hug and a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Get a good nights sleep. We have a big party tomorrow night."


	8. Chapter 8

**New Years Eve**

_**4:00 p.m.** _

“Damn it where are they?” Lydia hopped up and down frantically peering out the window. Chris laughed. “What are you having a secret affair with Andrew?”

“No, I’m hoping that they left Alannah at the airport.” She replied tartly as Stephanie started laughing. “I’m not joking either.”

“I know.”

Since Adam and Jay were in so much trouble with their girlfriends and Chris, they decided it would be a joint effort to collect Veronica and Andrew from the airport. Alannah was thrilled with the idea of an afternoon with Adam without Jerrica around and had sweet-talked her way into going too. Adam had agreed but insisted that Sean come along. Stephanie doubted that Adam was gonna get back in Jerrica’s good books anytime soon.

Jerrica joined Lydia at the window. “How much longer do you think they’ll be?”

“God only knows. Hang on…” Lydia leaned so far out the window that she fell into the garden bed. “Oh shit! Ma isn't gonna like that. VERONICA! YOU SKANKY HO, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"

“LYDIA!!” A tall blonde woman leaped out of the driver's seat and had flown towards the raven haired women. They hugged tightly, while Jay had blinked and turned to Adam. “She never greets me this enthusiastically.”

“That’s because you’re a clueless yit.” Lydia called. Veronica winced. “No sweetie I didn’t need that eardrum. And Lyd?”

“Yeah?”

“Go easy on the poor guy. He feels terrible. And I mean it’s new years eve, right? Trust me, those two will get it together tonight if I die trying.” Veronica said with a grin. “Now go forgive your man while Jer introduces me and the blonde bimbo here to the rest of them.”

Stephanie watched in amazement as Veronica grabbed the hand of who she assumed was Andrew and dragged him over to where Chris was attempting to string up some party lights. Jerrica followed with a grin. “Chris, this is Veronica, owner of that van and the beefcake beside her is Andrew.”

“Hi, nice to meet you.” Chris smiled. “Andrew… you’re the one Lydia’s doing vodka shots with tonight?”

“And every other party.” Andrew laughed. “It’s currently a best of three competition. I won at Halloween, she won at Christmas, and tonight it’s the grand final.”

“Well good luck man. Although I’ve seen Lydia in action, she’ll destroy you.” Chris teased. Jerrica rolled her eyes. “Steph! Come out here and meet the destructive duo.”

Stephanie followed Chris and Lydia’s example and climbed out the window, jumping over the flowerbed that had already been trampled by the rest of the young adults.

“Destructive duo?” she questioned with a smile. Andrew looked like he could do a hell of a lot of damage given the chance, despite the disarming smile on his face. Veronica, dressed in ripped jeans and an open flannel shirt over a long sleeved top, looked like she couldn’t harm a fly.

“Yeah, the destructive duo.” snickered Lydia, wandering over with her arms around Jay. “Drew’s broken more hearts and shattered more female egos in Northern America than Casanova and Rudy Valentino combined and multiplied by 89.”

“Shut up Lydia,” he replied embarrassedly. Veronica grinned. “You’re just pissed cause she is the only girl to turn you down since puberty.”

“So what’s so destructive about you?” Stephanie asked Veronica, who grinned. “I do martial arts. Plus I have a temper and I’m a brat. Not a good combination.”

“Veronica’s what is termed by the male population as ‘a ball breaker’ according to this lovable goof.”

“You called me that?” Veronica glared at Jay. He nodded sheepishly. She broke into the grin. “Damn straight I am blondie, and don’t you dare forget it!”

Stephanie laughed, taking an instant liking to the young woman. “I’m Stephanie.”

“And obviously I’m Veronica,” Veronica said, rolling her eyes. “Lydia! Get me a coffee wench!”

“Dream on bitch! Get it yourself!” Lydia called back. Chris watched the two supposed friends in surprise. “Are they always like this?”

“Oh hell yeah. It’s a good thing their so close. Or maybe it’s because they're so close that they talk to each other like that.” Jay answered shaking his head. “I will never understand the female species.”

“You’re the first mistake is even trying bro.” Adam had replied wistfully, watching Jerrica talk to Andrew. Chris rolled his eyes. “How long has this bullshit about Alannah been going on for?”

“About six month or so.”

“You three have gotta sort this out.” Chris pointed out. “Does Alannah mean anything to you?”

“Not really. She’s a friend's younger sister, that’s it.” Adam sighed. Veronica smirked. “Hey, Jer! Get over here now!”

“What’s up Roni?” Jerrica asked, joining the group. Veronica smirked happily. “Adam wants to talk to you.”

“So talk.” Jerrica crossed her arms and looked at him coldly. Adam shifted uncomfortably. “Not here. In private.”

“Anything you have to say can be said in front of this group.” Her voice was ice cold. Chris and Jay winced in sympathy. Adam looked like he’d been hit. “Baby, please…”

“Give the guy a break.” Veronica looked at Jerrica hopefully. She rolled her eyes. “Fine.” Halfway to the front door, she stopped and looked over her shoulder. “Are you coming or not?”

With a sigh, Adam followed. Chris laughed. “Poor guy.”

5:30 p.m.

Stephanie winced as Jerrica’s shouts came through the thin walls. She and Adam had been fighting for a while now. It had turned into a giant event, with Lydia, Jay, Sean, and Alannah getting involved.

“It’s not my fault you’re insecure and don’t trust him!” Alannah shouted back.

“It’s not Adam I don’t trust it’s you!”

“Well, that makes me feel better.” Stephanie snickered at the relief in Adam’s voice. “Alannah, really, I’m flattered that you seem to believe that you’re in love with me, but you barely know me. I do care about you, but only as a friend's little sister.”

“Get the hint bitch?” Lydia said angrily. There was a light knock on the door. “Can I come in?”

“Sure.” Stephanie sat up on the bed in surprise as Andrew entered the room. “Oh hey. I was expecting someone else.”

“I’m not intruding am I?” Andrew motioned at the door. “Cause I can leave if you want?”

“No, it’s okay. Just laying here staring at the roof and trying not to listen to the chaos.” Stephanie laughed, wincing again as Adam yelled “Oh for god's sake Jerrica listen to me! The only thing here threatening our relationship is the fact that you consider her a threat! She means jack shit to me, I’ve told you this before! Why won’t you believe me?”

“That poor girl is getting ripped to shreds in there,” Andrew observed quietly. Stephanie rolled her eyes. “Poor girl my ass. Have you seen her in action? This will do her the world of good.”

“Or it could make her worse.” He suggested. Stephanie looked at him in surprise. “How so?”

“Rejection can have two effects. You either realize that the rejection was serious and the other person has no interest in you at all. Or you convince yourself that the other person does return your feelings, but is covering them up for some reason. You try to figure out that reason and eliminate it from the picture.”

“So in this case, Alannah would see Adam’s relationship with Jerrica as preventing him from admitting his true feelings for her and would, therefore, try and break them up?” Stephanie surmised. Andrew nodded. “Yeah. It’s a shame cause she is actually a nice kid and could probably have any guy she wanted. But the one she wants is completely out of her reach.”

“Oh well, shit happens.” Stephanie was shocked at how little sympathy she had for Alannah. “Where’s Veronica and Chris?”

“Veronica’s getting ready for the party. And before you ask, yeah, it will take her three hours.” Laughed Andrew. “I’m not sure where Chris is, last time I saw him, he was playing on the Atari with the stereo cranked up to avoid listening to the domestics. So you and Chris are living together right?”

“That’s right.” Stephanie didn’t see the need to inform Andrew that while they were living together, they were not living together in the way he implied. He looked her over slowly with a smile. “Well, he’s a lucky guy then. How’d you two meet?”

Uh oh. thought Stephanie with a sinking feeling. Questions about the past. Since she didn’t know what Chris had told anyone and didn’t intend to share more than was absolutely necessary. “I was in urgent need of a place to live and an acquaintance who was aware of my situation set things up.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what was your situation?” Andrew looked concerned. She bit back a sigh of impatience. “It’s not something I really want to talk about. Nothing personal, but as far as my past concerned, my life began when I moved into Chris’s flat.”

“That bad huh?”

“Yeah.” They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a bit longer. “So how do you know the gang?”

“Ah, here we go. I grew up down the road from Veronica. We were good friends, the whole bit. Nothing romantic ever happened though. One day, when we were about fourteen, maybe fifteen she comes in to tell me that her pen pal is coming to visit in a few weeks. A month later, I duck around to borrow a movie and the most gorgeous girl I’d ever seen in my whole life was laying on the couch watching television.”

“Lydia.” Stephanie said with a smile. Andrew nodded. “I fell in love on the spot. Or what passes for love at that age. Tried everything I could to win Lydia over, but no dice. I was devastated for about three months, then I met the most adorable girl called Wendy and promptly forgot Lydia.”

“Typical men.” laughed Stephanie. Andrew glared at her in mock anger. “I’m not finished yet.”

“Oh do forgive me.” Came the sarcastic reply. He laughed “Forgiven. Quite a few years down the track, I’m wrestling the independent circuit. Do you know that indies are?”

Stephanie laughed outright. “I certainly do.”

“Cool. Anyway, I’m wrestling the indies and my promoter calls me and says "We have two new guys we wanna trial, would you mind wrestling them on Saturday?” Like the nice guy I am, I say yes. Saturday rocks around and my tag partner and I are lined up against these blondes. The match is going well, fairly evenly spaced and I’m standing on the apron of the ring, leaning against the ropes watching the shorter of my tow opponents beating up my tag partner and suddenly a vaguely familiar voice in the pitifully small audience yells “Come on Cage! Beat the crap outta him!” I look around and there standing on her seat screaming, is Lydia.“

"Anyway, to cut a long story short, I completely lost concentration, losing the match, the other two guys got a few more gigs with that particular promotion, Lydia and Veronica had renewed their friendship, I began pursuing Lydia again, but discovered she was interested in one of the guys I’d been wrestling the night we ran into each other at the match.”

“Jay,” Stephanie stated. Andrew nodded. “Yeah. So as far as Lydia goes I’m two for two and not quite brave enough to try again.”

“Smart move.”

Andrew and Stephanie turned around in surprise at the new voice. Chris stood in the doorway, looking annoyed. Andrew raised an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“It shows bad survival instincts to mess with someone else’s woman.” came the cold reply. Stephanie hid a smile as Andrew paled a little and stepped back from the bed. “So how’s Vanessa’s beauty regime going?”

“She wants me to do her hair. What do I know about doing women’s hair? Shut up Steph.”

“I never said a word!” she protested remembering the nights in front of the television when Chris would brush and play with her hair, braiding it and trying outrageous new styles. They shared a smile that didn’t go unnoticed by Andrew, who clenched his jaw. Veronica had told him that the gorgeous brunette was flatting with Chris, but it was a strictly platonic relationship. Obviously, she was wrong, because those were not the smiles of two close friends. He turned on his heel and stalked out, asking himself why all the good ones were taken.

**8:00 p.m.**

“Adam! Get out of the shower! I need to wash my hair!” Lydia had shouted angrily, banging on the door. A muffled shout of “In a second!” came out of the bathroom, followed by Jerrica, clad in an old bathrobe. She leaned over to Veronica and whispered something that sounded like “You were right. Makeup sex is the best.”

“Is she serious?” Stephanie asked, sounding a little shocked. Lydia shrugged. “Don’t ask me. I’ve never tried it myself. Although maybe…”

“Oh, it is. It’s great.” Veronica nodded. Stephanie shook her head. “I mean.. they just.. in the shower.. with us waiting to use the bathroom?”

“More than likely.” Lydia grinned as the water stopped. “And they say Jay and I can't keep our paws off each other.”

“ADAM!” Shrieked Lydia. “GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!”

The door opened slowly and Lydia and Veronica burst into applause. “It’s about time. What do you two need?”

“A few hairpins and such,” Stephanie replied. Lydia nodded. “Middle drawer. Nessa?”

“Oh, I just thought I’d watch you in the shower and wish you weren’t straight.”

“Okay, you want to talk about something. Park in the bathtub.” Lydia turned on the water, muttering “If they used all the hot water….Steph, lock the door on the way out.”

“Sure thing.”

“And Steph?” called Lydia with a grin. Stephanie stuck her head around the door. “Yeah?”

“Nice pants. Chris is gonna freak.”

Smiling back, Stephanie locked the door as she shut it behind her. Back in her room, she sat on the bed as Chris kneeled behind her and started brushing her hair. “Are you sure you want me to do this?”

“Well either you do my hair, or I do yours.” threatened Stephanie. “I love what you did to Veronica’s hair and it’s not like you’ve never done it before. Besides - I trust you.”

“How much?” A little smile played over his lips as he tied off a braid. Stephanie thought for 2.3 seconds. “Completely. Why?”

“Because Veronica invited a couple of guys she met on a work trip to the party and there’s nowhere for them to sleep so Lydia offered them my room and said that I would just have to be a gentleman for once in my life and share your double bed,” Chris said in a nervous rush. Stephanie frowned. “What?”

“Lydia informs me I’m sleeping in here. With you. She said we had to share the double bed, but I’m more than happy to sleep on the floor.” Chris said hurriedly. Stephanie laughed. “Are you entering the shot competition?”

“Not sure yet. Depends on if Lydia’s doing the official competition or just shooting with Andrew.” Chris said thoughtfully. Stephanie laughed. “Let me guess, if she’s in the competition then you won’t be?”

“Exactly!”

They laughed, then Stephanie turned serious. “I’m quite prepared to share the bed with you. Just don’t hog the blankets!”

Chris’s reply was cut off by the air horn that Lydia had informed everyone would mean the official start of the party. Stephanie laughed. “Finished?”

“Nearly done.” Chris slipped a final rubber band around a braid. “It’s nothing fancy, but it’s sorta elegant, and will keep your hair out of your face when dancing or crawling around the room.”

He jumped off the bed and offered Stephanie his arm. “Shall we depart?”

“Let’s.”

They walked out of the room and downstairs to what promised to be one hell of a party.

9:45 pm

“What are they up to?” Chris asked, bringing over more shot glasses. “And where did Lydia get these?”

“Fourteen. Stole them from various clubs and pubs around town.” Jay replied, not taking his eyes off his wasted girlfriend. Lydia grinned at Andrew. “Baby, ya already knows that I can drink ya under the um, the thing we’re sitting at now…”

“Table?” suggested Matt Hardy with a grin. She nodded. “Yeah, that’s it!”

“Having fun?” Jerrica weaved her way over to where Stephanie was sitting. She nodded. “Yeah, it’s not so bad. Been to worse.”

“Good! Get up and dance!” she commanded. Stephanie laughed. “I’m not much of a dancer.”

“Neither is anyone else. Apparently, Jeff likes to think he can, but he’s not that good.” Jerrica giggled. A shout from the shot table made everyone look around. “Crown me bitch!”

“Sounds like Lydia out drank Andrew.” Laughed Adam as he and Chris joined the girls. He and Jerrica grinned at each other. “Again!”

“How ya feeling after that Lyd?” shouted Veronica. Lydia stuck her middle finger up and yelled back “Just great thanks, Veronica.”

Chris grabbed Stephanie by the wrists and pulled to her feet. “Come on Princess. Dance with me.”

“I don’t know…” She hesitated. Adam smiled. “I’ll change it to a slow song, it’s a lot easier.”

They moved into the center of the room and waited for Adam to change the music. When the new song started, they laughed nervously, before Stephanie slipped her arms around Chris' neck. He put his arms lightly around her waist, blushing as she teased “You held me tighter than that when we were riding Bertha.”

Jerrica and Adam joined them on the dancefloor, followed by Lydia and Jay, Andrew and Veronica, Alannah and Matt. Stephanie looked around with a smile. Jerrica and Adam were talking quietly, Lydia looked ready to fall asleep on Jay’s shoulder and Matt looked as though the middle of the dancefloor was the last place he wanted to be.

“See? It’s not that hard!” Veronica elbowed Chris. He and Stephanie both laughed, neither of them seeing the wistful look on Andrew’s face.

11:38 p.m.

“Can you believe it? Only twenty-two minutes till the New Year.” Chris said. Veronica snickered. “Yeah and Lydia’s still conscious.”

“How does she do it?” Asked Jeff in surprise. “Nineteen vodka shots, plus every time I see her she has a drink in her hand.”

“She’s been drinking straight coke for the last forty-five minutes,” Adam said quietly. “Although come to think of it, Jer hasn’t noticed there’s no vodka in her raspberry, so maybe that was a good idea.”

“Right,” muttered Chris, suddenly distracted. Stephanie had been dancing with Andrew and he’d been keeping a close eye on them. Now they’d disappeared and he had no idea where to.

“Thanks, I was worried that the only thing left to drink was bourbon and I don’t drink,” Stephanie confessed, sitting on the kitchen bench and watching Andrew pour soda. He laughed. “There’s usually extra soft drink just in case. Thank momma T for that, she likes to keep the soda stocked. Having a good time?”

“Yeah it’s a little tamer than I thought it would be, but I’m having fun,” Stephanie remarked. He handed Stephanie the plastic cup. “Got any resolutions?”

“Yeah, to hunt for a job. Make things easier financially, maybe we could even move to a better area.” She said wistfully. Andrew raised an eyebrow. “What’s wrong with the current one?”

“Nothing exactly, it’s just… oh who am I kidding, I doubt I’ve ever adjusted from the way I used to live to the way I live now. You can take the girl out of the snobbery, but you can’t take the snob out of the girl, or something like that.”

“I sincerely doubt that you’d be a snob.” Andrew glanced at Stephanie from under hooded eyes. She laughed. “Maybe as a kid, but since I left home, then definitely not.”

He leaned against the bench next to Stephanie and looked at her. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. “So what’s your resolution?”

“I’m not sure, maybe to finally find a girl who cares about me as much as I care about her.”

“Excuse me?” Stephanie raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Broken more hearts than Casanova and Valentino?”

Andrew laughed self consciously. “Veronica was just being a bitch. She’s quite good at that. I’ve had a few relationships, but none that were ever serious - in my eyes anyway.”

“Ah, I see what you mean.”

“So what about you? You got a special guy in your life?” Andrew decided to cut to the chase. Veronica told him that Stephanie and Chris definitely weren’t in a relationship, so if he was interested then just go for it.

“I’m not in a relationship, but there is someone in my life who I think is pretty special,” Stephanie replied slowly. “It would be unfair for me to get involved with anyone else when I feel this way. I’m sorry, you seem like a great guy, but…”

He looked up at the roof for a minute, before speaking. “I understand.” Andrew smiled bitterly. He started walking back into the party. Stephanie called out to him. “Hey, Andrew?”

He stopped but didn’t turn around. “Yeah?”

“You’ll find the right girl one day. I’m sure of it.”

“I think I already have.” He whispered to himself. Chris saw Andrew walk back into the party, looking downcast. He smirked to himself. Rejected! He felt kinda guilty about his relief at his friend’s obvious misery. Looking around, he noticed that Stephanie hadn’t come back to the party. Checking his watch, Chris saw that it was five to twelve. In the kitchen Stephanie was still sitting on the bench, her head in her hands. Chris put an arm around her waist and asked “Are you okay?”

“I feel bad. I hate hurting people.” She said softly. Chris hugged her. “You gotta be true to your heart princess. It’s that simple. There’s no point in stringing him along and then leaving him, it would make you feel worse.” Stephanie nodded slowly. “Now come on. It’s nearly midnight and I wanna be with the best looking girl at the party when the new year starts.”

Giggling, Stephanie let Chris lead her by the hand into the party. Chris sat on an armchair and pulled Stephanie onto her lap and started tickling her. Laughing, she grabbed his hands and headbutted his shoulder.

“Thirty seconds!” shouted Jeff. Stephanie grinned at Chris. “To this year being as… interesting as last year.”

“Twenty-five!”

“To new and long-lasting relationships.” Chris supplied. On the other side of the room, Lydia raised her champagne flute. “To Romeo and Juliet in the armchair, for hopefully getting their shit together.”

“I’ll second that!” Jerrica clinked her glass against Lydia’s. Jay rolled his eyes. “I’d like to toast the two of you for keeping your noses out of it, but I can’t.”

“Seventeen!”

“To my baby brother for saving us from having to get everyone to shut up for the countdown.” Matt grinned, toasting Jeff, who stuck his middle finger up at Matt and replied “To my older brother who’s penchant for women who can kick his ass getting us invited to this party. Ten!”

“Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! HAPPY NEW YEAR!” Everyone shouted. Lydia pounced on Jay, tripping over Jerrica and Adam. Chris laughed and grinned at Stephanie. “Happy New Years Princess.”

“Happy New Year Lionheart,” Stephanie replied, surprising herself by leaning forward and brushing her lips lightly over Chris’s. He tightened his arms around Stephanie’s waist and deepened the kiss.

On the other side of the room, Veronica elbowed Lydia in the ribs. “They did it. Does that look like two people who are not deeply in love?”

“If you ask me it looks like any two people at a party,” Jay replied. Jerrica slapped him upside the head. “Don’t be an idiot!”

Stephanie and Chris broke apart, oblivious of the cheers and applause of the others. Chris curled Stephanie’s hair around his fingers. “Wow.”

“I’ll say.” Stephanie smiled at him. Chris looked away, then back. She placed her hand on his cheek. “What’s wrong?”

“Steph…” he hesitated, then decided just to say it. “I love you.”

Her jaw dropped and a smile spread across her face as she hugged him tight then kissed him passionately. When they separated, Chris laughed. “Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

“I love you too.”


	9. Chapter 9

** 3rd January **

“Are we there yet?” Lydia whined. Chris peered out the window. “I think so.”

“Good, cause I’m dying for a smoke!”

“I thought your resolution was to quit baby?” Jay asked. Stephanie laughed. “Do you know how drunk she was when she said that?”

“Jericho, why the hell didn’t you introduce us to this lovely lady before?” Adam asked. Chris laughed and wrapped his arms around Stephanie’s waist. “Cause I didn’t want the Wakefield twins here to corrupt her. If one of them was Elizabeth it wouldn’t bother me, but as far as I can tell we have two Jessica’s on our hands.” Jerrica and Lydia looked at him very strangely. “My sister used to read them constantly. She was addicted. Okay?”

“What’s important is that you believe that,” Lydia informed him, looking at Jerrica and making the crazy signal in her ear. Chris rolled his eyes. “And besides, I don’t share my prized possessions too well with others.”

“Chris!” Stephanie blushed. Jerrica laughed. “Look, give us your number, and we’ll keep in touch. God knows, I get sick of seeing the same faces all the time and I see more different faces than you do. There’s no keeping us away now!”

“Isn’t the first sign of the apocalypse?” Adam asked Jay as he pulled the van over. Jay nodded. “Our women are hanging out together.”

“Don’t call me woman!” Lydia warned. Stephanie jumped out of the van and glanced around. “There’s Del!”

“Hey, Princess! Have good a holiday? Did the Lionheart take good care of ya?” Delilah wandered over with a smile. Lydia shook her head. “Do you ever work? Every time I see you, you’re talking to these two.”

“Honey, I’m higher priced than the rest of these gals. And that’s so I can bring in the necessary money for Ronnie, have a little left over and not have to spend the day flat on my back or on my knees.” Delilah informed Lydia with a grin. She turned back to Chris and Stephanie and smiled. Chris was now standing behind Stephanie with his arms around her waist. Stephanie was leaning into Chris and had her hands resting on his. Chris was whispering something in Stephanie’s ear that was causing her to smile.

“Well Princess, I think we should officially rename you Lioness.” She grinned as Stephanie turned red again. Delilah clapped her hands happily. “Oh, this is great! When?”

“New Year's Eve,” Chris said with a smile. Delilah punched a hand into the air. “Yes! I knew it! Thanks, kids!”

“For what?” Chris was confused. Stephanie laughed. “I’ll tell you later baby.”

“Are you two going to unpack your shit so we can leave or not?” Jerrica shouted from the van. Chris rolled his eyes. “Just dump the bags on the pavement and we’ll take them up.”

“Done!” The bags came flying out of the door and landed with a thud. Lydia’s grinning face peered around the door. “Steph, I’ll call you and we can do lunch!”

“That’s a deal!” She and Chris waved as the van pulled out. Delilah sighed. “Well, I better get back to work. Be good kids.”

Chris shouldered both his and Stephanie’s bags. “Holy shit girl! What did you pack?”

“Just the Christmas presents from your family.”

“They gave you presents?” Chris asked in surprise. “Wow, they must really like you.”

“Of course they do. What’s not to like?” Stephanie teased, leading the way up the stairs. Chris shrugged. “Dunno. But I’m biased, I think you’re pretty much perfect.”

Stephanie unlocked the door and opened it for Chris. He dumped the bags on the floor and stretched. “Sorry princess, but you can drag your own stuff into your room.”

“Oh, such a gentleman.” Stephanie teased, pushing her bag into her room. She collapsed upon the bed. “Home sweet home.”

“And you know what the sweetest thing about it is?” Chris appeared in the doorway. Stephanie looked up. “What?”

He sat on the bed next to her. “You.”

“Chris -” Stephanie was cut off by Chris’s mouth closing over hers. She held him tight and when the kiss ended, he put his head on the pillow next to hers and kissed her temple. “Steph, I mean it. You’re not just the woman I love, you’re my best friend. At first, I thought it would be tough adjusting to having someone around, but you were just so amazing to have around. You’ve made this place a home to me. Until you came, it was just a flat. I love you.” He chuckled self-consciously. “And I don’t think those three words explain how I feel about you.”

“You don’t have to Chris. I understand. I’ve been asking myself why I automatically accepted your offer of a place to live and I finally made a decision. It doesn’t matter why. I just know I instinctively trusted you and that it seemed like the right thing to do. So I did it.”

They lay together for a while, not speaking, just delighting in being close to each other, without worrying about anything until they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**January 15th**

"Chris?"

"Yeah babe?" he replied around a mouthful of toast. Stephanie sipped her coffee. "I'm gonna start looking for a job."

Chris swallowed his toast. "Why?"

"Well, I need something to do during the day. Plus the extra money will come in handy. I know that the money you'll be getting with the UWA things will be easier, but there'll be expenses with that." Stephanie fiddled nervously with the edge of the new tablecloth. Chris looked at her. "Why so nervous? If that's what you want to do, then go for it. I'm not gonna stop you from ever doing anything you really want to do."

"I know." She said softly, glancing at the table. Chris put down his coffee mug. "No, I don't think you do. I know you had a constricting upbringing and you missed out on a lot - I'm not talking about material things - but if there's one thing you've definitely got here, it's your freedom. To come and go as you please, to wear what you want, to do what you want. You don't have to ask me for permission. Got it?"

"Got it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." They looked at each other. Chris's eyes were concerned; Stephanie's were hiding a million bad memories. Stephanie broke eye contact first. "So what's on for today?"

"Well, I have to meet Lambit about something, so I rang the girls last night and Lydia has to work, but Jerrica's coming around and taking you shopping," Chris said with a grin. Stephanie sighed. "Chris, I can't afford anything."

"Don't worry, this is my treat. And Jerrica has specific instructions." He pouted. "You don't want to let me down do you?"

"Don't pout at me. Chris. Don't." Stephanie could feel her resolve crumbling. "Fine, I'll do it. But don't expect me to enjoy it."

"That's my girl. I better move it." He leaned over and kissed her goodbye. After a few minutes, Chris pulled away reluctantly. "Wow. That's the kind of thing that makes a guy wish he never had to leave the house."

"So don't go." Stephanie pouted, trying not to grin. Chris sighed. "Believe me, baby, if I didn't have to, I wouldn't."

"Fine. I give in." She mocks sulked. He laughed. "I'll be back around five. I love you."

"I love you too."

Chris thought about Stephanie as he made his way down the stairs. This wasn't unusual, but this morning he was worried about her. He didn't know what she'd faced in the past, but it must have been fairly tough if she thought she had to ask his permission to do something. He made a mental note to talk to her about it, see if he could get her to share.

About ninety minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Hey, Steph! Ready to go?"

"It's open Jer!" Stephanie called back. Jerrica let herself in, calling "You really shouldn't leave the door unlocked in this area. God only knows what could happen."

"Don't start," Stephanie warned. "I just unlocked it so you could let yourself in if I was in the shower or had my hands full or something."

"Fair enough." Jerrica nodded. "Ready to go?"

"Just about. Am I allowed to know what I'm shopping for?"

"Hasn't he told you?" Jerrica asked in surprise. "I wrote down a list - I'd forget my head if it wasn't screwed on."

"Victoria's Secret?" Stephanie started laughing. "Is this part of the shopping list my subtle as a sledgehammer boyfriend gave you?"

"Actually no. Valentines Day is just under a month away and Lydia and I have decided that you are going to give Chris one hell of a present." Jerrica grinned. Stephanie raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"I'll let Lydia explain. It was all her idea anyway." She grinned. "Come on! We got lots of shopping to do."

~~~

"Hey bitches!"

Stephanie and Jerrica looked around and grinned. "Lydia you caffeinated psychopath, where the hell have you been?"

"My bitch boss kept me back. God, I hate her." Lydia grumbled, lighting a cigarette. She looked at it in slight disgust. "If it wasn't for her, I'd be able to give these things up."

"Sure you would." Stephanie rolled her eyes. Jerrica laughed. "As long as you believe it. We certainly don't."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'm only gonna quit for two reasons - pregnancy and death." She grinned. Jerrica rolled her eyes. "Got a half day?"

"I do now." Lydia grinned. She spoke in a weak and frail voice "Hello? Yes, this is Lydia. I'm afraid I won't be coming back in this afternoon. I think I'm coming down with something. Yes, I'll supply a doctor’s certificate. Thank you very much, Nola."

"You're gonna lose the job at this rate."

"Frankly my dear I don't give a damn." she grinned, pulling her hair out of its ponytail. Stephanie looked at it in surprise. "Auburn?"

"Yeah, the old color wasn't suitable for work." she sighed. Stephanie laughed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go for it."

"What's your natural color?"

Lydia thought for a minute. "I think it's a light brown color. Like yours. I'm not sure though, I've been dying it since I was fourteen. So enough about me. How'd the shopping go?"

"Good. I got Steph some great looking clothes." Jerrica grinned. "But since you happen to be little miss I'll try anything once, usually twice to make sure I didn't like it the first time, we saved the best for last."

She pointed at the store across the road. Lydia smirked. "Great. It's my birthday soon. Maybe I can give that oaf boyfriend of mine some hints. Lingerie - The gift that just keeps giving."

"Can we just get this over with?" Stephanie pleaded as Lydia dragged her enthusiastically into the shop.

~~~

"Catch you tomorrow Sammy," called Chris stepping off the bus. Sammy grinned toothlessly at him. "Catch ya tomorrow sport."

Waving at Sammy as the bus pulled out, Chris leaned against the corner of the alleyway and rubbed his forehead. Lambit had just told him that he would get definite money with the UWA, but it meant a lot of travel. He had no car, not enough money to buy one, not enough money to pay for all that gas even if he did have a car and - worst of all as far as he was concerned - a lot of time away from Stephanie.

"Hey gorgeous what's up?" Sable sauntered over. Chris groaned. This was the last thing he wanted. He forced a smile. "How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here." She smiled at him coyly. He resisted the urge to roll his eyes and run home to hide under the bed and sighed instead. "Oh, well I'm not here for long. Gotta earn an honest living. I'm sure you understand - or maybe not."

"Aw, don't be like that baby." She purred, placing a hand on his arm. Chris wrenched his arm away. "Don't call me that."

"What's the matter? Afraid the little woman might get jealous?"

"Don't call her that." Chris snapped, checking his watch. Sable raised an eyebrow. "What's the matter? Is the Princess too precious for her name to be soiled by crossing my lips?"

"Got it in a nutshell." He replied. She narrowed her eyes. "I'll give you a word of advice Lionheart. Don't cross me. I may be a street hooker, but I'm a high class one. I've got connections you'd only dream of. Don't cross me."

"Let me tell you something. First of all, there is no such thing as a high-class street hooker. You're just a whore, but the main difference is that the rest of your workmates have some dregs of humanity left in them. Have you ever seen a lion and his pride Sable? There's one lion and heaps of lionesses. But what most people don't know, is that there's one lioness, who is the lion's mate and the rest of the pack are there to protect the main lioness. Don't fuck with me Sable and keep away from my Lioness."

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Feb 4th**

"I'm not having a party." Lydia looked at Integra and Stephanie sternly. Chris elbowed Stephanie playfully. "That means she wants a surprise party."

"Not this year. I seriously don't a party." Everyone looked at her for a second then started laughing.

"No offense Lyd, but if there's a reason, there's a party. That was your motto once wasn't it?" Adam asked, looking a little concerned. Lydia nodded. "Yeah, once upon a time. But you gotta grow up sooner or later."

"Who are you and what have you done with my woman?" Jay put his arms around her and drew her close. "Babe, what's up? You've been acting so differently lately. You know you can tell me anything."

"I know baby." Lydia buried her face in his neck. Stephanie and Jerrica grabbed their men and discreetly left, heading outside and sitting on the back porch. Jerrica sighed. "She's been like this the past week or so. Moody and unpredictable - worse than usual."

"And not the good kind of unpredictable either," Adam commented. "Before she was spontaneous and a little wild, and only a little moody. Now her mood swings are just short of being dangerous and she doesn't surprise Jay - or us for that matter - anymore with her weird ways."

"What's her health been like?" asked Chris. Jerrica sighed. "She's tired a lot. Lydia's generally a night owl and can happily exist for several days on three or four hours a sleep a night. Now she's sleeping between eight-twelve hours a night and is still tired. She's not eating either. There are certain foods that make her feel ill."

"I think she's given up smoking too," Adam remarked. "It's been about a week since I've seen Lyd with a cigarette in her hand."

"You're joking!" Stephanie exclaimed. She and Jerrica exchanged worried looks. Chris noticed. "What is it?"

Shouts from inside saved them from replying. "Why the hell can't you tell me what it is? No matter how bad the news is, it won't make me love you any less and it won't change a damn thing between us unless you let it."

"Dammit Jason, trust me on this! I don't know anything for sure yet okay?" Lydia shouted back. "Please, just trust me."

"I love you Lyd, but I can't take this anymore. You're not the same and quite frankly, I don't like this new Lydia much." Jay sounded sad. "The old Lydia trusted me and would tell me everything."

"Then maybe I should just leave? Is that what you want?"

"Speaking of leaving, we should too." Chris said, standing up and pulling Stephanie to her feet. Adam laughed uncomfortably. "You're going to miss the target practice?"

"Target practice?" Chris looked confused. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Before things get thrown, honey." She looked apologetically at Adam and Jerrica who were looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Jer, please let me know what happens. When she finds out for sure."

"Of course." Jerrica said instantly. She smiled shakily at Stephanie. "We'll help her through it. Whatever she decides to do."

On the bus, Stephanie stared out the window absently, while Chris tried to find out what was wrong with Lydia. After several failed attempts, he gave up and rested his head on top of hers, bringing a smile to her face. They were nearly at their stop when something occurred to him. "How's the job hunting going?"

"Slowly." Stephanie laughed bitterly. "They want fifteen-year-olds or years of experience. Preferably fifteen-year-olds with years of experience and I am neither."

"There's a reception job going at Gold's Gym. You should apply for it."

"I think I will." Stephanie nodded. She had basic computer skills and learnt quickly. Besides, it was more money, right? What harm could it do to apply?

After dinner that evening, while they were curled up together watching TV, Chris asked: "Why do you think Lydia wouldn't tell Jay what was wrong?"

"What brought this on?" Stephanie looked up at him in surprise. He shrugged. "I've never known her to be secretive before especially not with Jay."

"Maybe she feels she can deal with it herself." she replied slowly. "Lydia seems independent like that. And maybe she doesn't want to worry him until she knows for sure."

"Knows what for sure? I saw the looks you and Jerrica gave each other. You know something don't you?" Chris questioned intently. Stephanie buried her face in his shoulder. "It's not my place to say anything and it's only speculation."

"Babe, please, tell me." He looked at her worriedly. Stephanie couldn't help herself. "I think she might be pregnant."

"Based on what?"

"She said a few weeks ago that only two things would stop her smoking. Death or pregnancy." She answered miserably. Chris lifted her chin. "It's okay Steph. I'm not going to tell him. Adam has probably already weaseled it out of Jerrica."

"So he'll tell him instead?" Stephanie sighed. "Wonderful."

Chris just held her tighter and stroked her hair, knowing that Stephanie felt bad about saying anything at all. "I just can't believe that she wouldn't tell him! Promise me that if you ever suspect that you might be pregnant, please let me know. Don't ever hide something like that from me."

"Even if I'm not sure? You wouldn't rather know straight away?"

"Nope. Because even if it turns out to be a false alarm, I still want a short time of thinking about what it's gonna be like being a daddy to your baby and it'll give a short example of the kinda panic I'm gonna feel about adjusting to being one." Chris grinned at the surprised look on Stephanie's face and kissed her gently. "You didn't think I'd think about stuff like that did you?"

"Not exactly." She admitted sheepishly. Chris smiled. "Well I do. And having made a fool of myself and suddenly developing a craving for rocky road ice cream, let's go get dessert."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself." Stephanie ran her fingers through his hair. He smiled goofily. "I know. But I still want ice cream! Come on."

They walked down to the ice creamery, talking about Lydia. "Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna be one of those couples that has no secrets from each other, especially ones that could affect the relationship?" She said thoughtfully. He laughed. "I thought we already were."

"Then why don't you ever ask about my past?" Stephanie pushed open the door to the shop. Chris looked at her at her. "Because I don't need to know."

"You don't want to know you mean." She stormed into the shop and ordered her ice cream. "Death by Chocolate, please. Better make it a double."

Chris came up behind her and put his arms around her waist, speaking quietly in her ear. "No, I don't need to know. You obviously don't want to talk about it and I trust you enough to know that you've told me all the important details." He paused as the assistant took his order. "Triple Rocky Road please."

As she got the ice cream, Chris continued. "There's something in your past that you want to keep secret. I can respect that and I hope that one day, you'll be able to tell me about it. For now, I just console myself with the knowledge that you've told me all the important details because I know that you wouldn't hide something that would affect us as a couple."

She turned around and kissed. "I love you."

As they were getting back to their block of flats, Stephanie groaned. "Looks like Sable's back in business."

Chris tightened his arm around Stephanie's shoulders. "Lean into me."

"What?" Stephanie was confused. He squeezed her shoulder. "Please do it, babe, I'll explain later."

Stephanie slipped her arm around Chris's waist and leaned against him. "How's that?"

"Perfect." He muttered. "Now ignore her completely and wait for her to speak to us."

"What's going on?"

"She made a couple of threats. I don't trust her, especially not after that note."

They had just made it to the flats when Sable called out "Hey princess, come here."

"What do you want?" Chris stepped forwards with Stephanie. Sable laughed. "Just you girl. Got a bit of news you might find interesting."

"What's that?" Stephanie asked as Sable motioned her into the alley. "Well princess, I wanted to the first to tell you. I'm outta here."

"Yeah, Roxanne told us you might be headed off. Congratulations, I doubt that anyone could happier than I." She smiled sweetly at the older woman. Sable laughed. "I also wanted to tell you who my new boss is."

"So tell me."

"Vince McMahon." Sable's voice was smug. Stephanie felt a cold bolt of fear shoot through her but betrayed nothing in her voice. "Who?"

"Don't get smart with me bitch." Sable hissed. "I was in his office, negotiating the contract and there's a picture of you on his desk. You're about a year younger, looking a lot better than you do now, but it's definitely you. When I asked, he said that you were staying with an aunt till he decided that it was time for you to come back. How would daddy feel if he knew you were shacked up with someone in a neighborhood like this? How would he feel if he knew that your lover was a wrestler?" She lowered her voice. "How do you think Chris would feel if he knew exactly who his little princess was?"

"Get to the point Sable," Stephanie answered coldly. "Whatever mind game you're trying to play, give it up. I don't care. There is nothing you can do to break him and I up, nothing you can do that will hurt me."

She turned on her heel and stalked off. Sable watched as Chris hugged Stephanie tightly, and guided her into the block of flats. Her eyes narrowed. "Nothing huh princess? We'll just see about that."

 


	12. Chapter 12

**14th February**

"Rise and shine!" Chris came into the room, carrying a plate of food. Stephanie sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Wha?"

"Breakfast in bed. Happy Valentine's Day babe." Chris put the plate on the table next to her. She started laughing at the sight of the heart-shaped pancakes. "Where on earth did you learn to do this?"

"Late night experimenting in the kitchen while you slept." He grinned and kissed her passionately.

"I started work today and if I don't get out of bed now, then neither of us are likely to leave it today." Stephanie pointed out, pushing Chris away reluctantly. He grinned. "And you say it like it's a bad thing? Cause there's a lot of leftover pancake batter that I have plans for."

"Now that sounds like fun." Stephanie acknowledged with a smile. "I'm going to have a shower."

"A shower?" Chris raised an eyebrow. "Now that sounds like fun!"

"Chris! I have to be at work by 8:30!" Stephanie chided. He grinned. "That's why I woke you at 6 instead of 7!"

Stephanie squealed as Chris lifted her against him and carried her to the bathroom.

~~~

"Okay, present comparison time." Jerrica grinned. "Lyd, wanna go first? What did you get for Valentine's?"

"Forgiveness." She said happily. "I explained the whole situation, we argued about it a little, came to an agreement and I got my boyfriend back."

"No jewelry, no flowers, no choccies, nothing?" Stephanie asked. Lydia shrugged. "Not for me. I gave Jay all of the above, but I'm not expecting anything in return. Tonight, I'm taking him out for dinner and then we're going back to my place."

"So what did you sort out?" Jerrica bit into an apple. Lydia sighed and lit a cigarette. "That next time I think I'm pregnant to let him know so we can figure what to do together."

"What to do?" Stephanie questioned.

"Well, it depends on a lot of things if - oh my god." Lydia stared at Stephanie and broke into a wide grin. "You two have discussed it. What happened?"

"That's none of your business Lyd." Jerrica admonished. "Although, if you’re happy to share it, I'm happy to hear it!"

"Okay, so Lydia got her boyfriend back, what did you get?"

"Very subtle change of subject Steph." Jerrica laughed. "We had a picnic at the park for lunch and tonight we're catching a movie. You?"

"Breakfast in bed, a puppy stuff animal," Stephanie smiled. "And a romantic homecooked dinner tonight."

"How romantic can it be if you’re cooking it?" Lydia asked skeptically. Stephanie grinned. "I'm not cooking. He is."

Lydia and Jerrica stared at her in disbelief. "Chris can cook?"

~~~~

"Honey, I'm home!" Stephanie called as she drops her bag on the floor, spilling bits and pieces everywhere. Muttering under her breath, she bent down to pick them up, but the sound of Chris clearing his throat made her look up. "What?"

"Come here." He whispered huskily, holding his arms out. Stephanie nestled against him and he held her close. "Anyone would think we'd been separated for a few years."

"Well, that's what today felt like," Chris replied. She looked up at him. "I've only been away for nine and a half hours. And you weren't here for five of them."

"Yeah but the four and a half hours I was here for were lonely ones." He replied, nuzzling at her neck.

Stephanie kissed his cheek. "So how was it today?"

"I got a match on Saturday. Lambit claims someone big is going to be there, so I have to do my best yadda yadda yadda." Chris rolled his eyes. "Like I wouldn't do that anyways."

"He's just making sure, baby." She yawned. "I'm exhausted. Mind if I nap for a bit?"

"Course not." He replied. "Just don't sleep till late, then be awake for the rest of the night or you'll be messed up at work tomorrow."

"I won't. Wake me up when you've cooked dinner?"

"No problem." Chris watched as Steph curled up on their bed and fell asleep instantly. After a few minutes, he picked up the phone. "Hey, Del? Yeah, it's me. Half an hour. Great."

Half an hour later Delilah and Roxanne arrived, arms full of food. "You want us to serve it up and eat it for you too?"

"No!" Chris exclaimed. "Can you just... you know, cook it?"

Roxanne looked at him in disbelief. "Why don't you just take her out for dinner?"

"I suggested that," He explained, sitting on the table as the two women started preparing the food. "But the better half insisted that we just grab something quick or she'd cook, which normally I'd be up for, but since it's Valentine's -"

"Considerin' her background y'know, the Lioness is fairly economical to have around," Delilah said thoughtfully, chopping some onions. "You know what I mean Lionheart."

"Sort of," Chris said warily. Roxanne laughed. "I knew she came from money - old money at that, but I never realized how much. Kinda makes you wonder why she's slummin it with us huh?"

"Tell me about it." Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Usually it's a rich kid being a brat about somethin', thinking they'll give mommy and daddy a scare, then run home at the first sign of something they don't like and the rich kid always spends more than they can afford."

"But not the Lioness," Roxanne said somewhat proudly. "And if what the bitch was tellin' us is true, then she comes from a helluva lot of money. More than anyone here could ever hope to have."

"What's Sable been saying about my girl?" Chris asked, jaw set. Delilah and Roxanne exchanged a look. "What do you know about her past?"

"Enough." His tone of voice said that he wouldn't put up with any idle gossip. Delilah bit her lip. "But -"

"No buts. Okay, so my Lioness doesn't talk about her past a lot. That's not a crime girls. So ease up okay?" Chris warned. He had to admit Delilah and Roxanne had a point and not for the first time, he wondered what Stephanie was hiding from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**March 25th**

"Steph can you get the phone?" Chris shouted. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'm making dinner!"

"Well, I'm just out of the shower and you're closest!" He called back. Stephanie sighed and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey gorgeous! How goes it?"

"Heya Lydia, just cooking dinner. How are you?" Stephanie cradled the receiver between her shoulder and ear and continued stirring. Lydia laughed. "Geat! I got a new job, so my hair is currently black with light blue streaks. Looks wild."

"What kinda place lets you dye your hair that color?"

"It's a funky second-hand clothes shop. My boss actually suggested it." Lydia sounded satisfied. "Anyways, the reason I'm calling, somehow, we've managed to scrape the cash together to get cable and the boys are insisting on ordering Wrestlemania 12... you and Chris wanna come around and watch it?"

Stephanie felt her stomach knot up. Previously, when anyone had ever mentioned the WWF, she'd managed to keep out of the conversation, but now, however... She bit her lip. Could she keep her composure throughout an entire pay per view, especially with her father on commentary?

"Steph? You there?" Lydia's voice brought Stephanie back to the present. "Yeah. sorry. When is it?"

"April 2nd, I think."

"Uh, I'll see what we've got on. Chris might be out of town for a match, and since it's the weekend, I'll probably be with him." Stephanie stalled. Lydia sensed her hesitation. "It's no big deal. Just thought you guys might be interested."

 

"I'll get back to you okay?"

"No problem. Catch ya later." They hung up as Chris called out. "Who was that babe?"

"Lydia. They've managed to get a cable hook up and the guys have ordered Wrestlemania 12. Lyd was wondering if we were interested in going around there and watching it with them." Stephanie diced up the chicken angrily.

"Would I?" He said eagerly, walking into the kitchen and caught her attacking the food. "What's wrong hon?"

"Nothing."

He came up behind her and took the knife out of her hand. "Steph, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, give me the knife back."

"You really think I'm gonna give you a fatal weapon in the mood your in now?" Chris raised an eyebrow. Stephanie glared at him. "I'm not in any kind of mood, give me the knife."

"I'm not giving you the knife!"

"Well someone's gotta make dinner!" shouted Steph. "And God knows you're not exactly a gourmet cook yourself!"

"Okay, so I cheated for Valentines," Chris admitted. "But I can cook and I don't take out my anger on the innocent."

All the negativity seemed to rush out of her then. She collapsed against Chris, tears streaming down her face. He wrapped an arm around her waist and stroked her hair. "It's okay baby. I promise it's gonna be okay."

"How can you say that when you don't even know what the problem is?" Stephanie turned her tear-stained face towards his. Chris kissed her forehead. "Because there's nothing that you and I can't get through together. I mean it."

"Oh god!" Stephanie burst into tears again. "I don't deserve you."

"Actually it's the other way around. I don't deserve you, but I've got you and I just want to make you happy." Chris said seriously. "Now tell me, what can I do to stop the tears?"

"Hold me." She sobbed. "Just hold me tight until it all goes away."

He guided Stephanie over to the couch and pulled her onto his lap, rocking her gently and whispered soothing words until she had cried herself to sleep. Chris sat there, still stroking her hair and thinking.

There was so much about Stephanie he didn't know, so much he wanted to. He guessed that tonight's tears had been set off by something to remind her of home. She rarely spoke of her parents, and only occasionally about Shane but Chris was certain she thought of them more often then she let on. He also certain that no matter how alone her home life had been, for the most part, she was happy there and she got homesick at times. Eventually, he dozed off too.

Sometime later, they were woken by the phone ringing.

"I'll get it," muttered Stephanie sleepily. Chris laughed, having snapped wide awake at the sound of the phone. "If you'll just get off me, I'll answer it."

He leaped over the back of the couch and snatched up the receiver. "Hello? No, I was having a nap." - laughing "Not usually. Yeah for sure."

Stephanie's ear's perked up at the tone of Chris's voice. She looked over the back of the couch but his back was to her. "Yeah, that's good for me. Yes, I do - no, I understand. I can definitely understand that. Yep, okay I'll see you then. Saturday afternoon? Can't wait. Bye."

He hung up the phone and turned to Stephanie, an excited look on his face. "Babe, you're not gonna believe it."

"What?"

"That was Eric Bischoff on the phone. He's the owner of WCW. They're in town this weekend for a show. He wants me to go in and wrestle a dark match, see what kinda form I'm in." Chris picked Stephanie up and twirled her around. "If they like what they see, they'll have a contract for me."

Stephanie stared at Chris in shock. "Bischoff? WCW? Oh my god."

He seemed oblivious to her turmoil. "I know! Isn't it amazing? Apparently, someone from WCW has been in the audience at a few UWA matches recently. I can't believe it! I gotta go call... well everyone I ever met!"

Chris started dialing excitedly as Stephanie sank down onto the couch. Chris, in WCW? She'd managed to distance herself from Chris's wrestling, except for the occasional back massage when he's aching, but now... WCW wasn't exactly a small-time indie promotion. It wasn't even a big indie promotion. This was the big league, and the next step up from WCW was usually...

She froze as she realized that after WCW, there was only one step up and that was to the WWF. There was no doubt in her mind that Chris would make it there one day or that she and Chris would still be together then. She toyed with the promise ring he'd given her along with the promise that once he'd made it, he'd make an honest woman out of her, but would Chris wrestling with the WWF and her relationship cancel each other out? She knew that they could have one, not the other and she knew, without having to think about it, which one she would choose.


	14. Chapter 14

** June 21st **

"I'm fucking fine!" Stephanie shouted, slamming the plane tickets on the table. Chris snatched them up. "Don't give me that bullshit! You haven't been fine for a while now. What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Jesus Christ! Aren't I entitled to a few mood swings now and then?"

"This is more than a mood swing and you know it! You've been like this for a while now." Chris shouted back before lowering his voice. "Something is obviously wrong. Please, tell me. I want to help."

"You can't. Nobody can. I need to sort this out myself." Stephanie replied, close to tears. Chris sighed. "No offense babe, but you're not doing the best job."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Then tell me. I can try." Chris pleaded. Stephanie looked away. "You'd better go. You'll miss your flight, then you'll be in trouble."

"Fuck the flight!" He yelled, throwing his coffee mug at the wall, where it shattered into a million of tiny pieces. Stephanie winced. "Chris, listen to me. This is about me. This is about my family. This is about something I have to deal with. Alone."

"I'm not happy with this."

"I don't care."

They stared at each other angrily for a moment. Chris broke eye contact first. "Do you want me to stay here?"

"No. This training thing will be good for you. Although you don't need it." She smiled shakily. He smiled back, just as shakily. "You're biased."

"You never complained before."

"Come here." Stephanie flew into Chris's open arms. He held her tight. "Please, baby, listen to me. I'm gonna get Mo and the girls to keep an eye on you. I don't think you should be staying here alone in this frame of mind. I'd prefer it if you went and stayed with Adam, Jerrica, Jay, and Lydia. It'll be closer to work and they'll look after you."

"I don't know..."

"Well, I do. If I call and things don't sound right, then I'm sending the girls around with mattresses and sleeping bags. Got it?" He said seriously. She laughed. "Yes boss."

"Stephanie, I mean it. I'm worried about you." Chris kissed her lightly. She nodded. "You better go."

"You're not coming to the airport with me?" He asked somewhat sadly. Stephanie shook her head. "If I go to the airport then I'll either end up on that plane with you or bringing you back home."

Chris laughed and rested his forehead against yours. "I'll call you every day. Remember what I said."

"I will." She replied, kissing him goodbye. They embraced for a long time, before Chris caught sight of the clock. "Oh shit! I really have to go! I'll call you when I get there."

"Yeah yeah, we've been through this before! Now go!" Stephanie pushed him towards the door. Chris picked up his bags and kissed Steph on the cheek, pausing at the door. "Steph?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you too baby."

~~~~~

"Thanks for coming in this evening Stephanie."

"Thank you for letting me have the day off to spend with Chris." She replied with a smile. Jason Colson, her boss, smiled at her. "I remember what it's like to be young and in love. When's he coming back?"

"In a couple of days. Then we have another six weeks before he hits the road." Stephanie replied with a sigh. "Then god only knows. Guess he'll fly home whenever he can after that."

"It's gonna be hard." he pointed out. "Do you think that you two can handle the long distance thing?"

"We'll just have to, won't we?" Stephanie narrowed her eyes a little. Jason laughed. "Fair enough. Now, tonight, we're not technically open. We've got a few professional wrestlers coming in to train, work out a little. Mike and I will be spotting, you're mainly just here to make nice and look pretty."

"You want me to convince them to come back and bring their friends?" She laughed. He nodded. "Whatever it takes."

"One condition. I am not going to be offered as an 'incentive' to these men." Stephanie's eyes flashed. "I'll be friendly, I'll be nice, I'll tell them what a great gym we have here and to go anywhere else would be letting themselves down, but that's it."

"Hell Steph, what kinda guy do you think I am?" Jason was shocked. "I would never suggest you do anything to hurt Chris like that. Speaking of which - it's seven o'clock - shouldn't he be calling soon?"

On cue, the phone rang. Stephanie shook her head and answered it "Hello Gold's Gym, Stephanie speaking."

"Hey baby." Chris's voice came down the line. Steph grinned. "Hey. How is it so far?"

"Could be worse. Of course, I could have you with me and that would make it a lot better." He said softly. Stephanie could hear some laughter and gagging in the background. "Payphone?"

"Yeah, but it's free. Just a little perk to stop the new recruits from missing their better halves too much."

"Aw, you miss me already?" Stephanie teased. Chris became serious. "Babe, I miss you so much it almost scares me. I'm not sure if this is what I want if it means being apart from you so long."

"Don't say that Chris." Stephanie suddenly felt afraid for reasons she couldn't put her finger on. "You want this so much. I'm quite prepared to sit in the background and watch."

"But I want you in the foreground." He paused. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Cause I'm worried."

Stephanie crossed her fingers. "Hey, don't worry about me! Just worry about impressing everyone so much that they shoot you to main event status within a year."

They talked a little longer, and then Stephanie glanced at the clock. "Oh crap. I have to go. Some pro wrestlers coming in to use the place. Not some of your lot is it?"

"I'll find out." Chris replied. She could hear him yelling out to the others and the big chorus of nos that came in response. Uh oh. He came back on the line. "Not us. Must be the opposition. I'll let you go and I'll call you tomorrow night, same time."

"I'm having dinner with Jerrica and Lydia, then we're going to the movies," Stephanie informed him. Chris laughed. "Half your luck. I'll call you at Casa Non Sequitor."

"That's not nice. I love you."

"Love you too."

Stephanie hung up as someone knocked on the now locked door. Jason grinned. "That's our pro wrestlers!" He peered through the window. "And a guest."

He opened the door and ushered them in. Stephanie's heart sank as she recognized four of the five faces in front of her. She prayed they didn't recognize hers - especially if her father kept a photo of her on his desk.

"Guys - and girl, This is our receptionist Stephanie. Steph, I'd like you to meet Kevin Nash, Scott Hall, Shawn Michaels, Hunter Hearst Helmsley and his bodyguard Chyna."

Stephanie gaped for a second, then remembered her manners. "Welcome to Gold's."

"Thank you." Nash looked Stephanie over and frowned slightly. "Have we met before?"

"I don't think so Mr Nash." She replied with a smile. He shook his head distractedly. "Hall, tell me if you saw this sweet young thing once, would you forget her?"

"I doubt it."

Stephanie was quickly growing uncomfortable with the situation, especially the way - what was his name - Hunter something-or-another was looking at her. And Chyna, his bodyguard had noticed that look and didn't seem too impressed by it.

"Hey, guys," Hunter said, finally looking away. "Are we here to work out or are we going play lets see where we remember this one from?"

"Hang on a sec." Michaels held his hand out. "I'm sure I know this face from somewhere."

"Hey Heartbreak Kid? You have that nickname for a reason." Chyna said, looking at Michaels with a smirk. "Do you really expect to remember them all?"

"Give the kid a break," Nash interjected. He clapped his hand down on Jason's shoulder. "Show us the place."

"Certainly. Chyna would you like a coffee or something? Steph here makes the best coffee's I've ever had." Jason trailed off. Chyna raised an eyebrow disdainfully. She smirked at Hunter. "Coffee. Yeah. That's why I'm here."

"Chyna will be joining us in working out." Michaels said proudly, slinging his arm around the Amazon woman, who just looked at him and rolled her eyes. Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Would you mind not getting physical with my bodyguard please?"

"Oh relax Helmsley, you know that if Chyna had a problem with it, she'd kick his ass." Hall laughed. Stephanie didn't doubt that for one second as she eyed Chyna nervously. To use one of Lydia's expression, the woman was built like a brick shithouse. There was something decidedly scary about Chyna. Mike noticed Stephanie's uneasiness and signaled to Jason, who grinned at Stephanie. "Let's get cracking. This is Mike; we're here to spot you. Uh, we were only expecting four of you, so -"

"I'll work on the cardio equipment." Chyna interrupted. "I don't need to pump iron every day like the guys, I just need to keep fit and alert."

"Okay, then Steph can you show Chyna where the cardio stuff is, Mike can spot Helmsley and Michaels, I'll spot Nash and Hall. Does anyone have any problems with that?" Jason asked. The guys shook their heads. Nash took control. "We prefer to work out two at a time, is that okay with you guys? It's just that we don’t like to be distracted. Helmsley and Scotty can start, then Michaels and I will finish up."

"Is that okay with you Mike?" Jason asked. Mike nodded and the guys headed for the change rooms, while Stephanie showed Chyna, who was already in her work out gear, how to use the cardiovascular equipment. She nodded silently as Stephanie explained how to change the settings and within seconds she was pounding away on the treadmill as the younger woman watched in surprise.

"Amazing isn't she?" A proud voice said quietly in her ear. Stephanie spun around to see Shawn Michaels standing behind her. She nodded in agreement. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Helmsley comes from New Hampshire. You know, old money, the whole nine yards. Then he started wrestling and discovered that no amount of money or breeding could save him from the backstabbing and sneak attacks. He needed a bodyguard. Turned out the best man for a job was a woman."

"And the only person I'd trust to do the job safely." Hunter joined Michaels. Stephanie glanced at him quickly. He was definitely a good-looking young man, but something about him made her a little uneasy. Scott and Kevin came out of the locker room laughing about something. Scott and Hunter started warming up on the exercise bikes, Scott keeping up a steady stream of chatter with Kevin and Shawn, while Hunter put his head down and concentrated on what he was doing. After twenty minutes on the bikes, Scott and Hunter headed off to the weights room.

"So, tell me Stephanie are you a wrestling fan?" Kevin asked with a smile, sitting on the rowing machine. Stephanie laughed. "Not particularly. But my boyfriend's a wrestler so I think I'm about to become one real quick."

"Who's he with?" asked Shawn with interest. He was always on the lookout out for new recruits and it was his dream to run his own indie fed. "Oh, Kev, while I think of it, that guy we were thinking of recommending to Vince got snapped up."

"Which one?" Kevin frowned. "Oh the Canadian kid? Damn, he's got a lot of potential. Oh well, hopefully, we'll see him with us sometime in the future."

"Fingers crossed," Shawn replied. "Sorry Stephanie, you were about to tell me where your boyfriend was wrestling?"

"Was I?" She grinned. " _Dammit girl, you're flirting already! This is bad, very bad!_ " Shawn grinned back. "Am I gonna have to tickle it out of you?"

"He'd do it too." warned Kevin with a smile. "Shawn's a very tactile person."

"Eep! He's flirting too! Chris hasn't even been gone twelve hours and already you're flirting with.." She hesitated. "One of your father's employees. Oh Fuck!"

"Chris just got signed to a three year contract with WCW." She said proudly, holding her head high. Kevin looked at her intently. "Chris? Not Chris Jericho by any chance?"

"That would be him."

"Damn! That kid's gonna go big places." Michaels remarked. "So he'd be at the new recruits thing now then?"

"Left today. He'll be back on Monday though." Stephanie confirmed, uncertain why she was telling them this. She just knew that she found Shawn and Kevin easy to talk to. They talked for a while longer, and then they switched places with Hunter and Scott.

"Chy, I think you've done enough for today." Hunter said gently, placing a hand in the small of her back as she pedalled on the exercise bike. Chyna looked at him and nodded in silence. He helped her off the bike and mopped the sweat off her arms and chest with a towel, then suggested: "Why don't you take a shower while I cool down?"

"Meet you back here." She agreed, taking the towel and giving him a small smile. Scott snorted. "Or in there."

"Shut up Scott." Hunter said coldly. His gazed flicked over Stephanie. "Could you please get me a bottle of water? I don't want to dehydrate."

"Yeah, no problem." Stephanie headed down to the fridge. Scott looked at Hunter in surprise. "Please? I can't remember the last time I heard you say that to someone who didn't have authority over you."

"Shut up Scott."

"Is that your new motto or something? Cause I think that's the only thing you've say to me in the last hour." Scott mimicked Hunter. "Shut up Scott. Shut up Scott. And all I'm doing is the usual bullshit!"

Hunter looked at Scott in disbelief. "Are you quite finished?"

"Nearly." Scott grinned and jumped up and down on the spot before crossing his arms and stamping his foot. He then sang "Helmsley's got a crush, Helmsley's got a crush, Helmsley's got a crush! Okay, now I'm done."

"Scott, you are the biggest -" Hunter cut himself off when Stephanie came back with two bottles of water. "Here you go Mr. Helmsley, a cold bottle of water and I got one for you two Mr. Hall."

"Mr. Hall?" Scott grinned. "I don't think I've been shown that kind of respect in, well, ever."

"So Steph - can I call you Steph? - Kevin tells me your boyfriend is with WCW?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow. Stephanie nodded. "Debuts soon. I guess I'll have to start watching it so I can see him a little more often."

"This business is tough on a relationship." observed Hall. "I hope it all goes well for you both."

"Thank you." replied Stephanie. Hunter cleared his throat. "Will you be at the show on Sunday night?"

"Not likely. My boyfriend would kill me for supporting the opposition."

"Oh, who cares what he thinks?" Hunter asked with a snide smile. Stephanie smiled coldly. "I do. Besides, there's no tickets left. I already checked."

Kevin headed up the stair looking exhausted. "I'm fucked. Excuse the language."

"Hey Kev - you think we can round up a couple of spare tickets to Heat for Steph?" asked Scott. Kevin nodded. "No problem. We'll drop them off here tomorrow."

"So you'll be coming back?" Stephanie asked politely. Shawn grinned as he climbed the stairs and collapsed onto one of the bikes. "I will be that's for sure. This place is great."

The phone interrupted Stephanie. "Excuse me."

She ran down to grab the phone, feeling slightly out of breath. "Good Evening, Gold's Gym, Stephanie speaking."

"Hey!" Jerrica's voice came down the line. "Why are you working?"

"Get Lydia on the extension, I want to hear her reaction." Stephanie ordered, glancing up at the four men in the cardio area. Lydia's voice came over the phone. "Steph, there better be a good reason for this."

"Hi Lyd, nice to talk to you to you too." Stephanie laughed. "Ever heard of the Kliq?"

"Kevin Nash-"

"Scott Hall-"

"Hunter Hearst Helmsley -"

"And Shawn Michaels!" They squealed in unison. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as a yes. Guess who's working out in the gym right now?"

"OH MY GOD!" Lydia shrieked.

"Oh dear god, breath in breath out." Jerrica muttered to herself as a clicking sound started. Stephanie frowned. "Lydia, are you lighting a cigarette."

"Um, no?"

"We live in a non smoking house!" Jerrica reminded her. Lydia dragged heavily on her cigarette. "Not anymore!"

"Would you like tickets to Heat on Sunday night?" Stephanie held the phone away from her ear at the loud and shrill reaction. "Nash is gonna drop the tickets off tomorrow, I'll bring them around after work."

"Hey Steph?" Lydia sounded suspiciously innocent. "Any chance of getting a membership in the next thirty minutes?"

"Yes Lyd, but the gym is shut while the guys work out."

"Crap." Lydia and Jerrica spoke in unison. Stephanie laughed. "I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow night."

"Not taking personal calls on company time now are we?" Shawn grinned at her. Stephanie laughed. "Not at all. Just had a couple of enquiries about new memberships."

"Well that's acceptable then." Kevin laughed. He shook Stephanie's hand. "It was nice to meet you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"It was nice meeting you too." Stephanie nodded. "See you then."


	15. Chapter 15

**June 22nd**

"Hey Vince, it's us, can we come in?" Vince McMahon looked up from his desk and saw Shawn, Hunter, Kevin, Scott, and Chyna standing in the doorway. "Come on in guys. Have a seat. How was Gold's?"

"Well Vince to be perfectly honest, it's the best gym I've ever been in." Kevin replied. Vince looked up in surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah." Scott agreed, taking a seat. "They were great. Accommodated to our every need."

"Closed the place down for us and everything." Hunter added, sitting to the left of Scott. Vince raised an eyebrow. "How much did they charge you?"

"Nothing." Kevin supplied. Shawn shrugged. "I tried for a date with the receptionist, but -"

"Got shot down in flames." Scott laughed. "Shoulda seen her Vince, she was the cutest little thing."

"Got a boyfriend though." Kevin remarked in some disappointment. Hunter looked at him in surprise. "She was too young for you."

"But just the right age for you huh?" Shawn teased. Scott laughed. "Yeah, I saw the way you were looking at her."

"Guys..." Vince massaged his temples. "Would you recommend the place?"

"Yes." They replied in unison and far too quick for Vince's liking. "I thought so." He looked up at Chyna, standing silently by the door with her arms crossed. He had a great deal of respect for Chyna and she took her workouts seriously, unlike Nash, who only did it because it was in his contract. "Chyna? What did you think of Gold's Gym?"

"The guys are right. It's a great gym. Got everything the roster will need, great facilities, helpful and friendly staff." Chyna glanced at Hunter coldly. "And the receptionist was rather cute, if that's what you like in a girl."

"OOOoooOOO. Helmsley's in trouble!" Shawn cackled. Hunter, Chyna, and Vince all glared at him. "Michaels?"

"Yes, boss?" Shawn was all innocence. Vince pointed at the door. "Get out of my office. All of you."

"Fine, fine." Kevin lingered at the door. "I sorta promised Stephanie that I could get her a couple of tickets to Heat."

Vince's head snapped up. "Stephanie?"

"The cute receptionist Helmsley is jonesin' for." Clarified Nash. "Who did you think I meant?"

"It's just, well my daughter's name is Stephanie. I haven't seen her in almost a year." Vince said, almost wistfully. He picked up a photo frame. "I miss having her around."

"What happened?" Kevin asked curiously. Vince sighed. "Typical teenage hijinks. Linda and I overreacted, shipped Steph off to Linda's sister. She refused to come home for Christmas."

"That sucks." Nash said bluntly. Vince nodded. "Yeah. It does." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out two tickets. "Here you go. Front Row. Point her out to me or Shane and we'll bring her & her guest backstage afterward."

"Thanks, Vince." Vince waited until Kevin had left before picking up his phone. "Shane? Make an unexpected phone call to your aunt Sabine will you?"

~~~

"Hello Gold's Gym, Stephanie speaking."

"Heya Stephanie, it's Shawn Michaels." His voice had a teasing tone. "I was in yesterday, you know, tallish, long blonde hair, devastatingly attractive, witty, intelligent, charming."

"No, I'm sorry, I can't recall anyone like that." She replied with a smile. "There was some guy who fits that description, but he was an obnoxious sleezebag."

Shawn laughed. "You got me. I was just ringing to say that if it was possible for some more of us to come in and work out."

"Tonight?"

"No, April 14, 2036. Yes, tonight."

"Shouldn't be a problem. How many and what time?" Stephanie opened the gym's bookings diary. "Uh, hang on a sec. I'll just check with the boss."

"What's the deal?" Jason mouthed. She waved him away. "How many? Twenty?" She glanced at her boss, who nodded. "Yeah, we can handle that. From five onwards? Great."

"We'll see you then." Shawn finished. "Oh hang, someone wants to talk."

"Steph?" A new voice came down the phone. Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Hi, Mr. Nash."

"Call me Kevin, whenever you say Mr. Nash, I start looking around for my father." He said. Stephanie laughed as he continued. "Just letting you know that I got a couple of tickets off the boss. Just our way of saying thanks for the help yesterday."

"Thank you, Mr - Kevin." Steph replied. "I'll see you tonight."

Jason looked at her impatiently. "Well?"

"Twenty wrestlers, coming in groups of four or five, beginning at five." Stephanie replied. "The Kliq are coming in first, then god only knows."

"Can you work again? I'll pay double." Jason asked hopefully. Steph hesitated. She would love to stay and make nice with the wrestlers, but there was a too great a risk of someone recognizing her. Or worse, of her father or brother coming in. She shook her head. "Sorry Jase, but I can't."

"Steph, whatever you're hiding from, it'll catch up with you one day. You can't hide forever."

"Yeah. And that's what scares me." She said softly. "I'll hang around while the Kliq are here, then I'm leaving. If it costs me my job, then so be it."

"I'm not gonna say I understand, because I don't, but I won't fire you over it. I can just put the answering machine on." He looked at Stephanie and sighed. "You can bail at six or whenever the Kliq leaves. Is that okay?"

"Thank you, Jason." Stephanie gave her boss a quick hug. "I'll just call someone and ask them to pick me up at six instead of five."

"Lydia and Jerrica?" Jason asked with a knowing grin. "Tell them that if they're good and quiet, they can use the hydro room while everyone's lifting weights."

"They'll love that," said Stephanie with a grin. "I'll let them know."

~~~~

"Yo, pops?" Shane stuck his head around Vince's door. Vince looked up. "Come in Shane. And shut the door behind you."

Shane locked the door behind him. "I called aunt Sabine."

"And?"

"After dodging the issue for ten minutes, she said that she wasn't sure where Stephanie was and that she didn't think she'd seen her niece in a few days." Shane said. Vince sighed. "I guess I should've known better than to ship her off to Sabine. She's nuts."

"You made a mistake sending Stephanie away at all." Shane replied bluntly. "She was just a kid, doing what kids do."

"I realise that now, Shane."

"That's good to know, but now may be too late dad. I hope you realise that."


	16. Chapter 16

** June 23rd **

"Steph, are you sure you don't want to go to Heat?" Lydia asked for the thousandth time, checking herself in the mirror. "How's my hair?"

"Bright." Adam squinted. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Piss off blondie."

"Aw, I love you too baby." He teased ruffling her newly cropped bright red hair. Jerrica wrapped her arms around him. "That better have been sarcasm."

"Yeah." Jay agreed. Adam punched him lightly on the shoulder. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"Not now children!" Jerrica admonished, grinning excitedly. "We have a wrestling show to go to!"

"Steph, I can't believe you don't want to go." Jay shook his head in disbelief. Adam grinned. "Or that you didn't try for another two tickets so they can take us."

"You cramp my style baby," Lydia told Jay with a grin. "How am I meant to scream myself hoarse over Nash if you're there?"

"That's my point." He kissed her forehead. "You can't. But since I'm not gonna be there to stop you, then take these."

Everyone laughed as he handed her a box of throaties, Lydia included. She hugged him. "You know I love you."

"I know. I love you too. Now get the hell out of here and have fun." Jay slapped her lightly on the butt. Jerrica looked at her watch. "Yeah, we'd better get moving. If I get to the arena and someone's taken our seats, then there's gonna be a fight before the show even starts. Steph, you wanna lift home?"

"That would be great thanks." She answered as Lydia jangled her keys. "Okay, everyone hustle hustle hustle!"

"Have fun girls!" Adam shouted as they hurried out of the house. Jerrica insisted on walking Stephanie up the flat, despite her hurry to get to the show. "Steph... this has something to do with your past right?"

"What?" Stephanie stared at Jerrica in shock. Jerrica shuffled uncomfortably. "Just something Lyd suggested the other day. It's none of our business so if I'm stepping over the boundaries..."

"Yes."

"What?"

"The reason I'm not going to Heat is because of my past. If you two come around for coffee tomorrow morning, I'll explain it all then." Stephanie bit her lip and looked away. Jerrica hugged her quickly. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah of course. Now get out of here."

Stephanie watched as Jerrica ran lightly down the stairs, before resting her hand on the doorknob. It would be hard, but she'd tell them the full story. Everything from the party with Joey and - she shuddered - why she'd ran away from her aunt's place, but there would be one omission. She would leave out the part about being the youngest child of Vince McMahon.


	17. Chapter 17

**June 26th**

The next day, Stephanie paced the flat nervously. Jerrica had called to reschedule because Lydia had somehow managed to break her wrist at Heat and was pissed off that she'd had what she called 'a no-fail plan' to get backstage and it had failed. Stephanie wasn't brave enough to ask if the broken wrist was the plan. Jay had bailed out early after a night of Lydia's whining and complaining, and Jerrica reckoned that if she went anywhere with more than one story, she was gonna throw Lydia over the side of it.

Chris had also called. His connecting plane had been delayed and he wasn't sure what time he would get home. Stephanie was on edge, she knew that something was going to go wrong. For some reason, she felt that it was all coming undone.

About midday, Chris called again. "Babe, there's still no word on the plane."

"So you have no idea when you'll get back?" Stephanie fretted. He noticed the tone of her voice and tried to keep calm. "Baby - talk to me. What's happening?"

"Nothing's happened. I just - hurry home okay? I want you here with me as soon as possible."

Chris nodded. "I know what you mean, that's why I called. Something in the air just doesn't feel right. Go round to the Casa and in the backyard there's a garden gnome with a bong, it's-"

"I know the one." She nodded, remembering when Lydia had brought it home. He laughed nervously. "Yeah. Unscrew the bottom of it and there's a spare key. Use it to get in if nobody's home. I can't explain why, but I don't want you in that apartment."

"Chris, I'll be fine here."

"You're going to the Casa and I don't want any arguments. I'll go home, dump my bags then collect you. If you're at home when I get there, then you are in deep trouble."

"Got it. Chris - I love you."

"I love you too. That's why I'm doing this. Now get your ass out of there!"

"Fine! See you soon."

"Darling, I promise I'll be there as soon as I can. Be careful and I love you."

"You said that already."

 

 

"Well I meant it."

Delilah and Roxanne called in around two o'clock to keep her company for a few hours and report that Sable had been around the night.

"Shoulda seen her Lioness, all dolled up to the nines, makin' out she was better than us." Roxanne shook her head in disgust. "She may be a 'valet' to some boxing guy now, but when it all comes down to it, she ain't nothing but a street whore like us."

"Only difference is, we're not ashamed of that, y'know?" Delilah with an unladylike snort. "And the guy she had with her! Not one of the wrestlers, but some other guy. Young, around mid-twenties. Smelt of cash, y'know?"

Stephanie's heart sank. Shane. Shane had never been able to resist a pretty face. Sable had probably said that she was going for a walk around her old neighborhood and would someone be able to keep her company. Shane would've jumped at the invitation.

About five, Stephanie was dozing fitfully on the couch, when the creak of the door opening jolted her awake. She sat upright startled, then smiled as footsteps creaked through the kitchen.

"Chris!" Stephanie ran into the kitchen and stopped dead in her tracks at the familiar figure in front of her. "Hello Stephanie."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Daddy?"

Vince McMahon stared into his daughter's blue eyes. Even as he watched, Stephanie regained her composure and looked at him coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"I might ask you the same question young lady." Vince fixed his stern on her. She shrugged. "Waiting for my boyfriend to come home. Want a coffee?"

"Yes, that would be - no!" He shook himself out of it. "How long have you been living here?"

"About ten months."

"TEN MONTHS!" Vince shouted. "How the hell have you been surviving?"

"I lived on the streets for a few weeks, before a nice man took me in. We've scraped by. All that time you spent making me do basic accounting and budgeting really paid off." Stephanie made herself a coffee and sat at the table. Vince sat opposite her. She glared at him. "How'd you find me?"

"Quite a stroke of luck actually. Have you been watching the shows?"

"Enough to know what's going on." Steph replied. She thought for a second. "Sable."

"She was part of it yes." He confirmed. She raised an eyebrow. "The rest?"

"The Kliq couldn't stop talking about Gold's receptionist who was - to quote Scott Hall - cutest little thing. Then Nash wanted a couple of tickets for the aforementioned receptionist whose name was - coincidentally - the same as my daughter's. Upon further investigation, I discovered that my daughter was no longer living with my sister in law and hadn't been, to the best of Sabine's boyfriend knowledge for the better part of a year."

"Congratulations. It's a nice little piece of detective work." Stephanie said dryly, glancing at the clock. "I'd love to ask you to stay for dinner - well not really - however Chris will be home soon, and I've missed him terribly, so maybe another time?"

"I'm not staying here Stephanie. Neither are you for that matter."

~~~~

"You have reached the Casa Non Sequitor -"

"Don't say that on the machine Jerrica!"

"- none of us are here right now. Or if we are, we're ignoring you -"

"JASON!"

"Or involved in more... stimulating pursuits -"

"You make us sound like a pack of rabbits! Lyd, couldn't you have done the message?"

"-So leave your name and number and we'll get back to you -"

"See? It's not that hard! If Lyd can do it...."

"-once we leave the comfort of the bedroom."

"LYDIA!"

"Uh, charming message guys. Steph, if your there, pick up the phone babe. I'm at the airport, I should be home in half an hour. Love you. And no gagging noises you guys." Chris hung up the phone and sighed. He couldn't explain it, but he had the feeling that half an hour would be too late.

~~~~

"I'm not staying here?" Stephanie repeated. "What're you gonna do, move me into a mansion downtown."

"You got the mansion part right. Pack up your stuff Stephanie, it's time to come home."

She stared at Vince in disbelief before bursting into laughter. "You're kidding me, right? I hate to break it to ya Dad, but I am home."

"I'm not joking. Get your things together, you're leaving with me."

"No way." She glared at him angrily. "I'm not leaving. I'm happier here than I ever was in Greenwich or at Sabine's."

"You just said that you'd missed Chris terribly. He's only been gone the weekend. How will you survive when he starts touring with WCW? Take it from me, Stephanie, it's a lonely life. Just ask your mother." Vince replied, laughing at the look on Stephanie's face. "I know Stephanie. After Shane accompanied the lovely Sable -"

"There's nothing lovely about that whore," muttered Stephanie.

"Stephanie!"

"What?" She challenged. Vince realized for the first time that in the year since the party, Stephanie had grown up. A lot. Getting her home would be no easy task. Unless...

~~~~

"Yo?"

"Oh my god, Lyd, I'm so glad I got someone." Chris said breathing a sigh of relief. "Is Steph there?"

"Negatory. We were meant to go round and see her this morning, but Jer's harboring homicidal tendencies towards me and Adam told her that if she was gonna do me in, then it had to be a little more spectacular than throwing me over a sixth-floor balcony." Lydia replied. "Why?"

"She's not with you?"

"No." She replied firmly. "Ow, fuck, do you mind if I pass you over to Jay?"

"Why?" Chris asked impatiently. Lydia spoke through gritted teeth. "I broke my wrist last night. And it FUCKING HURTS!"

"Okay okay okay, excuse me for breathing," He muttered. Jay came on the line.

"Chris?"

"Is Stephanie with you?" He repeated, glancing at his watch.

"Nope. Should she be?" Jay replied blankly. Chris slammed his fist against the wall. "Fuck!"

"What's wrong?"

"To be perfectly honest, I don't know. Just a feeling. When I rang home to say I'd been delayed she sounded distressed. I'm trapped at the airport - some fuck up with the luggage and I don't like the idea of leaving her alone there." Chris sounded worried. Jay frowned. "Doesn't sound good. Want us to head over and check up on things?"

"That would be great. If she's there, take her back to the Casa. If not, then leave me a note and start looking for her." He instructed. Jay thought for a second "If she's not there, then where will we begin looking?"

"I have no idea. But I do know this - without Steph, none of the rest of it really matters. Not the wrestling, not even life itself."

~~~

"You wouldn't."

"Try me. Bischoff and I have a professional rivalry, but he'd do it. Especially if I offered him a few of our top guys as an incentive." Vince said with a cold smile. Stephanie stared at him in disbelief. "You would get rid of some of your top men, refuse to sign what will most likely be a great asset to the company and make one man's career go nowhere, just because I won't go home?"

"Damned right I would."

"I hate you." She replied, tears brimming over. "I never thought I could hate someone so much. You expect me to choose between the man I love and who loves me no matter what and a family who threw me out at the first sign of soiling their precious reputation?"

"Come on Stephanie, how much does Jericho know? What haven't you told him? Does he know you're my daughter?"

"He knows nothing about who I am. Don't worry, I wouldn't want any of the benefits that might come from being related to you." she spat the last word out angrily. To both their shock, Vince slapped her, an open hand blow that sends her reeling backward. To his even greater shock, Stephanie stepped forwards and slapped him back, before running for the bathroom.

She locked the door behind her and threw up violently several times. Ignoring Vince's knocks on the door, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. Staring at herself in the mirror, Steph smiled bitterly as she realized this had started almost exactly the same way, one year ago. This time, however, she had a plan.

 


	18. Chapter 18

"My darling Chris,

You're not going to like what I'm about to tell you and I'm not liking the fact that I have to say it, but I guess by now you've noticed that there are big empty spaces where my stuff used to be.

I really don't know how to explain all this to you. There's so much I want to tell you, so much you don't know. I tried to tell you several times, but you always told me my past didn't matter, that the present and the future was what was important. Well, the past caught up with me today. I know that I was scared something would happen but I never thought it would be this.

I can't even begin to explain what's happened. I was forced to make a choice and I knew that no matter what I chose to do, I would hurt you. Eventually, I decided to do something that will affect you less in the long run. I'm not asking you to understand, I barely understand what's happened myself.

I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not telling you the truth from the beginning about my past. I'm sorry for so much, but mainly I'm sorry for hurting you. Please, please, please believe me when I tell you that I did what I thought was the best. If I'd stayed then we'd be in a position where you would resent the choice I'd made and then things would deteriorate to the point of no return and it would all be pointless.

I love you. I'd like to think that you will forget about me and move on, but I know that won't happen. Remember how we once talked about fate and how strange it was we were thrown together in such an unusual way and became so close? I believe that's because you're my soul mate. That's one of the reasons I made this decision - because no matter what happens, we'll find each other again, either in this lifetime or the next.

That's why I'm doing this. There was too much at a sacrifice for me not to. I hope, one day, you will forgive me for this. I love you. Please believe me and I hope one day you can forgive me for taking this decision out of your hands.

All my love, now and forever

Stephanie"

~~~~

Stephanie leaned back in her seat, throat tight with misery, eyes bright with tears. Beside her, Vince had buried himself in some business papers, hardly sparing a thought for the way of life he had just torn apart. Stephanie didn't move as the plane began to move towards the runway, though her eyes flickered listlessly at object's flashing past the window. She didn't see them, didn't see anything except her memories.

Images flickered through her mind, drawing different emotions. Herself and Chris as they sped down the hill on Big Bertha, fear mingling with excitement, the cold snow - spray on her face, the warmth of Chris against her. The first time she saw him, leaning over the balcony like a regal lion surveying his territory. The security he had given her mixed with love and affection. Blue eyes, sparkling with laughter, dark with anxiety when she woke in the night from bad dreams. He had been her world, her universe, the air that she breathed. The memories flew faster, the silk of his hair, the softness of his kiss, the comforting sound of his voice. He had saved her, given her direction when she wandered, comfort when she was afraid, companionship when she was lonely. And she had left him.

What would he do when he came home to find her gone? For a moment Stephanie couldn't imagine his reaction, then thought of what she would have done if she came home to a flat empty of Chris. Pure and utter panic. First he would assume she was at the Casa, not expecting to hear her welcoming voice when he unlocked the door. Then he would notice the emptiness of the flat as he stepped through the door, and a small twinge of coldness would creep into his chest. He would drop his bags and go through to the living room to ring the Casa, to make sure she was safe and to calm the rising worry inside him. Instantly he would notice the absence of her jewelry, her trinkets, her possessions usually scattered around the flat. The worry would become a fear, knotting itself larger with each passing second. Stephanie imagined his expression of total shock when he found the wardrobe bare of her clothes, unaware the expression was mirrored on her own face. What then? He would search the flat thoroughly, find her note. Tears spilled down her face as she thought of his reaction to that. He would feel the devastation in her soul, only a thousand times worse because he wouldn't know why, wouldn't understand how she could casually shatter what they had built.

Stephanie closed her eyes against the pain of that thought and against the burning tears which continued to soak her cheeks. The plane lifted with a roar that vibrated through Stephanie's aching soul.

Vince glanced at his daughter as the plane leveled out, brief concern in his eyes, but he was confident he had handled the situation correctly. Stephanie was too young to know how to handle life on her own and this soulmate nonsense was clearly something Chris had invented to seduce. Sure the boy had talent, Vince had been more than happy to agree to sign him onto the roster when his WCW contract was finished, but Stephanie was too good for some no-name wrestler. She would understand that one day.

Through lowered lashes, Stephanie saw Vince looking at her. Hate flashed through her confusion and she turned away, staring through tears at the wispy clouds. She had been happier than ever before with Chris and her father - no Vince, she wouldn't dignify him with the familiar title - he had shattered the peaceful existence they had built together. Would she ever be able to forgive him for that, when time had numbed her grief? No, she didn't think she would ever be capable of that.

Her thoughts took off with her again as she watched the soft, sunlit cloudscape through the window. What would she be doing now, if she had gone to the Casa like Chris told her? Helping Lydia dye her hair maybe, she had mentioned something about green and black. Listening to Jerrica yell at Lydia for messing up the bathroom again. Chris would walk through the door to find them engaged in full combat, splashed with green and black dye, throwing sponges and water around. Stephanie bit back the sob rising in her throat from the image and half closed her eyes as she thought of what Chris would do. Ghost arms slid around her, imagined breath warmed her tear-wet cheek. The feelings of might have been were so strong that she caught her breath, smelling Chris's unique scent. The scent, so familiar washed over her as the ghost presence faded. Would he be remembering and imagining as she was? Yes, she knew he would, through the haze of confusion and pain she herself felt so acutely. They were so alike, and yet not, different and similar in so many ways. That was what made their relationship so special. "Had made it special" Stephanie thought, the change of tense making the lump in her throat grow.

 

Had she made the right decision? Doubt assailed her as she thought again of her letter. She could have explained herself, could have stalled Vince until Chris arrived, contrived some way to let him know where and why she was going. Could she? Or was it just better to treasure the memories of the bliss they had had? To remember the good times and block out the pain she had caused them both? No, the pain was as much a part of her as the good memories. Bittersweet, she thought suddenly. Bitter because it had ended, sweet because it had been so wonderful while it lasted. At the moment all she could feel was sadness, bitter-tainted-sadness.

The plane soared through the clouds, taking Stephanie further from Chris, further from her past life. It was over, she realized with a terrible sense of finality. That part of her life would no doubt shape her the most, the part she would remember and look back on when she was old, when the rest of her life had faded into insignificance. Would she be sharing that time with Chris? Or had they been torn apart forever?

"No." She whispered softly under her breath. Chris was her soul mate. She knew, deeper than simply knowing, she felt in the in-depth of her heart and soul that Chris would be with her again. During their time together they had become so entwined that even from opposite sides of the universe they would be drawn to each other. Mere distance couldn't keep them apart, not in spirit. Stephanie straightened in her seat, ignoring her protesting, stiff muscles. She would cling to the thought that one day, someday, she would be with Chris again. Not in the sweet, innocent way they had, that time had come to an end, but her soul mate would be with her again.

Stephanie took a deep breath and closed her drying eyes as the plane began to circle in for landing. Picturing Chris, with the blonde hair falling into the blue of his eyes, the pensive look in his expression softening when he looked at her, his strong build, a light dusting of a beard. Mentally she burned that picture into her mind’s eye, unconscious of a wistful smile spreading across her face as she thought of her love, her soul mate. "I’m sorry Chris," she thought softly. "But I promise you, I will do everything in my power to hold on until I find you again. I'll hold onto the memories. I'll remember you. I won't betray you more than I already have by forgetting one second of what we shared. Every second, every minute, ever day I'll think of what we had and keep it in my heart. And I'll tell myself you'll be doing the same because I know you will. Then the time that we're apart won't seem so long, or so difficult."

The plane touched down, the scream of the wheels on concrete cutting through Stephanie's thoughts. Gathering her resolve, she squared her shoulders and remained motionless until the plane slowed to a halt, eyes fixed ahead on that distant future when she would be with Chris again. Vince glanced at her as they got up, but she ignored him, determination over-shadowing the pain in her eyes. The time ahead would be bitterly hard and bleak, without Chris by her side, but she would remember him, and what they had, and maybe it would ease the passage of time slightly. Her future with Chris was assured; no two people could be that linked and not end up together. All that remained to be seen was when it would finally happen.

Stephanie stepped off the plane, blinking in the bright sun. Her pain had lessened slightly. She had her memories, and she had a future to look forward to. She would remember Chris and he would remember her. Surely she could cope with bitterness when she had a future with her soul mate to look forward to?

~~~~

Stephanie slowly drifted towards consciousness, aided by a soft voice and a tender hand rubbing her back. "Chris?"

"No Steph, it's me."

"Shane? What's going on? Where am I? Where's Chris?" She asked foggily. Shane sighed. "Steph, we're in the back of a limo on the way home. Chris isn't here. My guess is he's at the flat you guys shared, either getting drunk, burning everything that reminds him of you or just being miserable."

"Oh god." She turned to face her brother in shock. "I've really done it now haven't I? I.. It's just..."

"Sis, you may not believe this, but I'm proud of you. You stodd up to the old man, not because of what you wanted, but because you put Chris first. That's -"

"Shane?" She asked quietly. His voice was gentle. "What?"

"Shut the fuck up okay? I don't need to hear it! I didn't do it because it was the right thing, I did it because I knew Vince wouldn't rest until I had no other choice. I did it because I know how much Chris's career means to him. I did it because at least this way I know that Chris will have a shot in the WWF. I did it because I love him so much that at times it would scare me! I did it because..." Her voice trailed off into a hoarse whisper. "Because this way, I at least know I'll see him again one day. And if I didn't have that thought to cling to, there'd be nothing more to live for."


	19. Chapter 19

** June 30th **

"Stephanie?" A voice called through the door. "Honey, can I come in?"

"It's a free country isn't it mom? Except where I'm concerned." She replied bitterly as Linda came in with a plate of food and sat on the bed. Stephanie turned away from her. With a sigh, Linda put the plate on the dresser and smoothed Stephanie's matted hair away from her face. "He did what he thinks was best for everyone."

"Best for him you mean." She replied, sitting up to look at Linda intently. "Mom, you may not believe me, but I was happy there. I was earning my own money, doing my own thing. Everything I had was mine and mine alone. Including Chris. And then he came along and decided to tear our lives apart."

Linda listened silently, knowing that Stephanie needed to get this out of her system. Stephanie drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, thinking about how she could best convey her thoughts to her mother.

"You and dad have never shielded me from the harsh realities of the business. As long as I can remember, I never wanted to get involved with a wrestler. I just didn't want to do that, after hearing all the stories about ring rats, drugs, marriages breaking up, but I didn't know Chris was a wrestler until just before we became a couple and by then it didn't matter to me. I knew he would never stray. No matter what else happened, I knew he wouldn't do that to me. He told me once that he couldn't hurt me cause to hurt me would mean he'd be hurting himself ten times worse."

"That's very sweet." Linda said, wishing she knew what else to say. "Steph, I want you to know that while I didn't agree with your father to send you to my sister's house, I didn't fight him on it either mainly because he was so adamant about it. And while I don't think you did the right thing by leaving Sabine's and living on the streets, I think you would've had a damn good reason for doing it."

"What about what he did to me and Chris?"

"That was the wrong thing to do." Linda's eyes flashed angrily. "He had no right to force you to do that."

"Thank you, mom." Stephanie buried her face in her arms and started sobbing. "I really needed to hear that."

"Oh baby, come here." Linda hugged her daughter tight, rocking her gently for a few minutes. "I'm proud of you, you know that?"

"Don't give me that 'you finally thought of someone other than you' speech I got from Shane," Stephanie warned. Linda shook her head. "I was going to say that I've never seen anyone rattle Vince as badly as you did by standing up to him. He was horrified. Maybe now he'll realize that he can't dictate what we all do anymore. He was forced to make a choice and like you, he made the decision that would make him look best - especially since it's not likely to become public that you managed to get Chris a WWF contract before his WCW debut. I can't believe you did that - told Vince you would return home only if he promised to leave Chris's career alone and sign him when his current contract expires. That took guts honey, to force him to make that decision."

"Not really. He was packing up my clothes while I was challenging him."

Linda laughed and patted Stephanie on the shoulder. "I better get back down there. Shane's gonna bring you up dessert, but only if you've eaten everything else."

"I'm not hungry," Stephanie replied listlessly. Linda smiled. "Then humor your old mother. I'm no psychic, but something tells me that you'll need all the strength you can get over the next few days."

"What do you mean? What's Vince got planned next?"

"It's nothing to do with him. In fact, I think this surprise was extremely unplanned." Linda smiled at Stephanie's confused look then left.

~~~~

"How is he?" Adam asked with concern, Jerrica shook her head. "Not good."

"I wouldn't be too if my woman just up and left me like that." Jay shook his head. Lydia rested her head on his chest, listening to the soothing beat of his heart. "That's not something you'll ever have to worry about my love." He hugged her tightly. "Good."

"Why do you think she did it? Why would she just up and leave?"

"I don't think that she had much of a choice," Jerrica said slowly. Jay looked at her in surprise. "What makes you say that?"

"Look at the way it's written," Lydia said quietly. "All the apologies, the talk about decisions... it's not like she woke up and thought 'what will I do today? I know, I'll leave my boyfriend, that'll make things interesting.'"

"Jesus, who'd she leave? You or Chris?" Adam said.

"Shut up." Lydia snapped, burying her head in Jay's chest. "You guys don't get it. Okay, so Steph is this big mystery, right? None of us know anything about her past. Doesn't matter, she's a good sort, Chris obviously loves her, we all ended up adoring her right?"

"Yeah." The boys admitted. Jerrica sighed. "It's a girl thing. No matter what she hid about the past, Steph was more than just the girlfriend of Chris, she was one of our friends as well. I don't know what you guys are like, but when it's a close group of girls then there's very little we don't know about the other's relationship."

Adam and Jay exchanged worried looks, much to the amusement of their girls, Lydia picked up the story. "What our point is, Jerrica and I discussed it while you were babysitting Chris drowning his sorrows the other night, on Saturday night, Stephanie was saying how much she missed Chris, but she'd have to adjust to him being away."

"To cut a long story short, she wasn't planning to leave. We think that someone, probably a family member blackmailed her into leaving, possibly by threatening Chris." Jerrica finished.

"How many family members has she got?" Jay asked. Adam added thoughtfully. "And what kinda relationship does she have with them?"

"She has an older brother who she's fairly close with, a mother who she gets along with pretty well, or did until leaving him, and a father who she cannot stand. If any of them were involved, it was her father."

The others looked over at Chris, who was leaning against the door frame, red-eyed and scruffy. Lydia looked at him sympathetically. "How are ya?"

"To be perfectly honest Lyd, I've been a hell of a lot better." He laughed bitterly. "But I can't recall ever feeling worse than this."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. But what's done is done. She won't be back and I know that."

Suddenly Adam realized something. "It won't kill you to say her name you know."

Chris turned away violently. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."


	20. Chapter 20

** July 19th **

"How are you feeling now?"

"Ravenous," Stephanie replied with a grin. Shane placed a hand on her forehead. "Steph, you're never ravenous! Plus, you're watching Nitro! Do you have any idea what the old man will do if he catches you?"

"Do you really think I care?" Stephanie replied, taking the tray from Shane. In all the time that she'd been home, she still hadn't been down for meals. She just didn't think that she could handle seeing her father again until she'd dealt with the situation completely. Shane raised an eyebrow. "You should. Vince is your father too remember?"

"No, he's not. A dad would suggest an emotional relationship which Vince and I do not currently possess. Not that it's any great loss."

"Sis, I'm worried about your health. That flu hit you a lot harder than it should've. Why wouldn't you go to the doctor?"

Stephanie shrugged. "It was mom's call, not mine. Plus I was still emotionally weak from what happened. I'm fine now."

"Glad to hear it. I've really been worried about you."

"Me too."

Stephanie spun around in shock. "Joey?"

"Heya Steph, miss me?" He grinned cockily.

"For about two months." She replied honestly. Shane stood up and glared at the unexpected visitor angrily. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd drop by and visit an old flame. Violet let me in."

"Stephanie, remind me to talk to staff about that," Shane replied, not taking his angry face away from Joey's face. Stephanie smothered a laugh. "Will do."

"Ease up Shane-O," Joey held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. "I just need to talk with Stephanie."

"Forget it Joey," She glanced at him coldly. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Fine. Can you confirm or deny a rumor for me?"

"If I do then will you leave?"

"If that's what you want," smirked Joey. Stephanie laughed shortly. "Oh, believe me, it is."

"As long as you believe it." Joey shrugged. Stephanie waited. "Well?"

"Shane? Can we have some privacy?"

"No," Shane replied instantly. "Anything you have to say can be said in front of me."

"Stephie baby?" Joey used his old pet name for her. "Are you going to let big brother continue to push you around?"

"Do not call me that!" Stephanie hissed. "And I made him promise when I first got back that he wouldn't leave us alone."

"Worried you won't be able to keep your hands off me" Joey smirked. She smirked back. "No, I'm just concerned about what would happen in a room full of potentially fatal objects and no witnesses."

"Yeah, whatever." Joey looked decidedly uncomfortable. "So is it true you got exiled from the McMahon mansion due to the minor inconvenience of pregnancy? That you waited out your pregnancy at your aunt's place and then gave the brat up for adoption? And that you stayed a year there to make it look a little more innocent?"

Stephanie stared at Joey in shock. Was he serious? People were saying that? Briefly, she wondered if her father knew, then dismissed the thought. God, of all the things... she'd been a virgin when she'd left Sabine's and Joey damn well knew that.

"No. That's not the truth at all." Stephanie replied finally, turning her attention back to the television. "Shane? Get rid of him."

She turned the sound of the television up so that it drowned out the sounds of Shane and Joey yelling at each other. Shaking with anger, she stood up and looked for the calendar on her desk, Joey's words having reminded her of something she'd completely forgotten about until now. Seeing what she was looking for, Stephanie sat down heavily at the desk, reaching into a drawer and bringing out the chain she kept the promise ring Chris had given her for Valentine's day. The ring, some photos, and a small teddy bear she'd gotten when Chris had first started traveling.

She was staring at the photo of her and Chris, taken on New Years, and fiddling with the ring when Linda came in several hours later to check up on her. "Goodnight Steph."

"Night mom." Stephanie's voice was flat. Linda locked the bedroom door and leaned against the desk. "Steph? What's wrong honey?"

Stephanie told her mother about Joey's visit and the rumor about her pregnancy. Linda hugged her. "I'd heard that something like that was going around. Your father was livid, but I thought the best way to quell it was not to react. You weren't pregnant when you were sent to your aunt's place were you?"

"No!" Stephanie was adamant. Linda smiled. "I knew you weren't. Is everything else okay?"

"No mom, it's not. It's really not." Stephanie replied slowly. She looked at the photo, at the ring, and at the photo again. "Mom, I... oh my god."

"Honey, what is it?" Linda was worried. Stephanie's health had been improving so much lately. Linda hoped that Joey hadn't distressed her too much and vowed to talk to his parents about him coming around unannounced and while Stephanie was there. Stephanie looked her mother straight in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Mom... I'm pregnant."


	21. Chapter 21

**October 31st**

"Have you got your outfit for tonight's shindig?" Marissa asked Stephanie, who was sampling a pastry. She nodded. "There's a problem though."

"What? Is it a big one?" Marissa asked, looking worried. Stephanie nodded. "I'll show you."

Up in Stephanie's room, she slipped out of her jeans and t-shirt. Before she could put the dress on, Marissa shook her head. "You're starting to show."

"Exactly." Stephanie stepped into the dress and turned around. "Can you do it up?"

Marissa started to zip the dress up. "It's kinda tight.. ah, got it." She secured the hook at the nape of the neck. "Okay, now turn around." Stephanie turned around and Marissa instantly saw the problem. "Oh fuck."

"Exactly." repeated Stephanie. She glanced down. "What am I gonna do? I'm not going down there looking nearly five months pregnant."

"I hate to break to you, my dear sister in law, but you are nearly five months pregnant." Marissa rolled her eyes. Stephanie glared at her. "No kidding! However, I really don't think that tonight, in front of the majority of Titan's employees is the best time to tell Vince he's gonna become a grandfather."

"Are you actually planning on telling Vince?"

"Not if I can help it." Stephanie bit her lip. "Can you imagine what he'd do? He's going on the road again soon. Hopefully he'll be away for a while, then when he gets back, it'll be way too late for him to do anything about it. Can you get mom? She's gonna have to arrange another costume for me."

"No problem." Marissa ran out of the room. She returned ten minutes later with Linda, who took one look at Stephanie in the Scarlett O'Hara dress. "Oh no."

"I need another costume mom. One that hides the lil miss." Stephanie remarked. Linda raised an eyebrow. "The little miss? I'm getting a granddaughter am I?"

"I think so. I'm gonna start thinking about names soon. Anyways, any costume ideas?"

"Yeah, I have one actually. It'll be a great costume, nobody will be able to tell you're pregnant, your father won't question it, and hopefully, you'll look beautiful." Linda replied. "Get dressed. There's a place downtown that will take care of it. Discretion guaranteed."

~~~~

Stephanie looked at herself in the mirror. It wasn't what she'd hoped for, but it was too late now. She reminded herself that the Halloween party wasn't about looking scary or beautiful but about having a good time. She hoped that she would get through the night without giving anything away - to either her father or any of the wrestlers.

There was a knock on the door. "Ready?"

"Coming." Stephanie adjusted the cap and surveyed her butterfly costume one last time. True, it hid her growing pregnancy, and the wings were gorgeous, but other than that, it had nothing going for it. She opened the door and greeted her father, who was dressed as the devil. "Interesting outfit dad."

"Just what I was thinking about yours." Vince replied, frowning. "I thought you were going as Scarlett O'Hara?"

"Oh, I decided that I'm not quite coy enough to be Scarlett. Plus, I have no intention of speaking in a Southern accent all night." Stephanie lied with a laugh, her heart beating quickly. Vince accepted this. "Fair enough. Let's go."

In the ballroom, Stephanie watched as the wrestlers arrived. She recognised most of them and they all knew who she was. The Undertaker was dressed as Frankenstien, Mick and Colette Foley were dressed as Santa and Mrs Claus, Shawn Michaels was in a cowboy outfit and so on. Not spending much time around the wrestlers, she didn't feel confident enough to make conversation with any of them and spent most of the night sitting in the corner, watching the proceeding with a smile.

"Having fun?" Stephanie looked up to see Shawn Michaels grinning down at her. She laughed. "Define fun?"

"See! I knew I'd be able to get you to smile. Come and dance with me."

"I don't dance." Stephanie replied grinning. The grin turned into a grimace. "You'll have to excuse me, I'm not feeling too well."

She pushed past Shawn and bolted for the bathrooms, ignoring the looks of everyone who noticed. Once she'd finished, she leaned against the wall and sighed. "I get the point kiddo. You don't like salmon."

"Talking to yourself?" a familiar voice called as Stephanie groaned and unlocked the stall. A familiar face looked at her. "Not feeling well princess?"

"Fuck off Sable." Another voice saved Stephanie from answering. She gaped as Chyna, dressed as Xena, Warrior Princess came into view. Sable raised an eyebrow. "And what would you know about it? The princess and I go way back."

"More than you would." warned Chyna. She looked at Stephanie. "I'm here to extend an official apology on behalf of Michaels and to invite you spend the rest of the evening with the Kliq. On the condition that it wasn't Michaels that made you ill, you were actually feeling sick."

Stephanie laughed, both at the comment about Shawn and the look on Sable's face at Chyna's defence of her. Sable glowered at Chyna. "Don't kiss up just so you can get your butch ass on television. I know things about the little princess that would make your hair curl."

"I've warned you once Sable." Chyna looked at her warningly. "That's one warning. That's one more than I usually give and one less than you'll be getting next time."

The two woman glared at each other for a minute before Sable stormed out. Stephanie sighed and sagged against the wall in relief. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Chyna looked at Stephanie carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, that bitch just had me a little shook up." Stephanie answered quietly. Chyna nodded. "That's right. You knew her back in - wherever it was. "

"Yeah." Stephanie replied shortly, swallowing hard as what she felt what seemed to be a slight movement within her womb. Chyna nodded. "Come on - the guys will be wondering what the hell happened."

With a distracted smile, Stephanie followed the older woman out of the bathroom to rejoin the festivities.

~~~~

"Did you have a good time Steph?" Linda asked, walking with Stephanie up to her room. Stephanie nodded. "Better than I expected. The Kliq are a nice bunch of guys and Chyna's not as rough as she looks."

"She's one tough woman alright." acknowledged Linda with a smile. Stephanie shut the her bedroom door behind her and faced her mother with an excited grin. "Mom - I felt the baby move tonight."

"Oh honey that's fantastic!" Linda's face lit up. "I have a feeling that this is gonna be one active baby. I have to admit I was a little worried though, since activity begins around the fourth month and you're almost into your fifth."

"What were you worried about?" Marissa asked, sticking her head around the door. "I know, shoulda knocked but Shane's in the middle of some drinking contest, Vince is supervising and everyone else at the party is drunk or in their hotel rooms god only knows what with god only knows who."

"It's cool Marissa." Stephanie grinned at her sister in law as she changed into some clothes that didn't disguise her pregnancy. "I felt the baby move tonight."

"Oh my god!" she shrieked in delight. "I'm gonna be an auntie!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" Linda asked, gesturing at Stephanie's stomach. Marissa laughed. "Well, no but... you know." She turned serious. "I really hate bring it up, but what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Vince has to find out sooner or later. I mean, you've managed to hide it long enough so that it's too late for him to force you to abort, but he's not gonna be happy about it." Marissa pointed out reluctantly. Stephanie shrugged defiantly. "It's none of his business."

"Be realistic Stephanie - he's gonna find out, he's gonna be furious, he's gonna try and take matters into his own hands, and more than likely, he'll contact Bichoff and get him to bury Chris."

"I don't care! This is my baby. He had nothing to do with it. I've got a counter attack for every possible angle he could come up with." Stephanie shouted angrily. She took a deep breath and her voice turned ice cold. "I am keeping this baby. No matter what it takes."

"Well, well, well." A drawl from the open doorway made Linda and Marissa spin around in shock. Stephanie felt a sharp bolt of terror chill her as she turned around, revealing the full extent of her pregnancy to her father, who smiled coldly as he met the scared gaze of his youngest child. "It seems congratulations are in order."


	22. Chapter 22

**November 9th**

"What did the doctor say?" Marissa asked as Stephanie came out to the car. She smiled. "Everything is healthy and normal, as far as he can tell. I just need to lower my stress levels."

"Did you tell him about Vince?"

"No, just that my father wasn't exactly supportive of my pregnancy. He laughed and said that as soon as he sees his grandchild he'll melt. I reminded him that this was Vince McMahon we were talking about." Stephanie repeated the conversation. Marissa frowned. "Then what did he say?"

"He wished me luck." Stephanie sighed. Marissa rolled her eyes. "Ignore him. Vince'll come round, especially once he sees the - what is you keep saying? - the little miss. What makes you so sure it's a girl?"

"Mother's instinct. I guess I should start thinking of a name right? And buying stuff.." Stephanie trailed off. She'd managed not to think about Chris, but as her pregnacy progressed it was getting harder and harder. Especially now, since the baby had become so active at night. Now, more than ever, Stephanie wished she'd listened to Chris and gone around to stay with Lydia and Jerrica.

Staring out the window, her eyes filled with tears as she thought about how different things would've been. Lydia would've flipped at the news - she loves kids and had never made any secret about her desire for a large family. Jerrica would have been ecstatic for them. As for Chris... her stomach constricted as she remembered the conversation the night Lydia and Jay had a serious fight because Lydia had had a pregnancy scare.

She played with the promise ring she'd taken to wearing on the ring finger of her left hand. It gave a small amount of comfort and for some reason, Stephanie believed that they would be together again one day and that was the main reason she was keeping their baby.

~~~~

"You're not keeping this baby!"

"You have no rights in this!" Stephanie shouted back. "This is my body and my baby and my choice!"

"You're still a child!" Vince yelled, hitting the desk with his fist. "It's simply a case of children having children! And what's more - you’re my child."

"That's what it's all about isn't it?" Stephanie laughed bitterly. "It's not that your concerned about me or your granddaughter, it's about what will possibly happen to your reputation when word gets out that little Stephanie's having a baby out of wedlock!"

Vince looked away from Stephanie, in a gesture that confirmed the truth behind her words. She felt a hot surge of anger.

"You don't get it do you? This is not about you! This is about me and my baby. It's about a human life. It's about emotion and understanding - oh why am I bothering? It's not as though you'd know what either of those were about." Stephanie sneered and turned to walk out of the room. Vince grabbed her by the shoulder. "Where the hell do you think your going?"

"I'm not going to hang around and listen to this bullshit. I walked out on a situation that I didn't like before and survived. This time, I know I have somewhere to go to and someone to help me out."

"Do you really think he'd take you back now?" Vince asked incredulously. "Honestly Stephanie, you left him with no warning, no explanation, haven't been in contact with him, it's enough to make anyone's heart freeze over. After putting him through emotional hell, you'd suddenly rock up, five months pregnant with a child he can't even be certain is his?"

"I hate you. I thought I hated you before, but that was nothing compared to how much I hate you now. You destroyed the most precious thing in the world to me, because of your stupid ego and pride and now you want to take away this away from me? Fuck that, I'm leaving."

"You're walking out on this conversation?"

"No, I'm walking out of this house. Our agreement is off. I'm going and you can contact Bischoff and tell him to bury Chris's career. I'm leaving."

"Stephanie are you insane?" Shane asked ten minutes later as he watched Stephanie packing her things. "Shane, I can't stay here. I'm not giving my baby up for adoption and Vince won't accept any other answer. I've got some friends who I think will take me in until I can get on my feet."

"Who? The hookers?" Shane scoffed. "Sis, think about it. You know what girls are like. And from what I've heard about these two, they're fiercely loyal. I know it wasn't your fault, but you must've hurt Chris very badly. Are they going to forgive you for that? And don't forget you've got no money. Dad's worked it so that you’re provided for, but have no money of your own."

"I'll find a job." She answered stubbornly. Shane sighed "Nobody's gonna employ a pregnant woman, especially not a single one."

"You're siding with him on this aren't you?" Stephanie looked at Shane suspiciously. He rolled his eyes. "I'm just thinking of my niece or nephew. You can't live on the streets now your pregnant. If you leave, then dad will track you down. You know that right?"

"I don't care Shane. I really don't. He can't make me do a damn thing."

"But he will make life hell for you and your child. No matter where you go or what you do." Shane hesitated. "And Vince usually gets what he wants just remember that."

Stephanie paused and looked at Shane. "What the hell are you implying?"

"I have to go Steph," He hugged her tightly. "Take care of the little one."

"SHANE!" It was too late, he was gone. Stephanie felt a strange chill settle over her as she wondered about the meaning of Shane's words.


	23. Chapter 23

 

**April 10th 1997**

"Have you settled on a name yet honey?" asked Linda, pouring Stephanie a glass of water. She nodded. "Christina Rose."

"Oh, I like that!" exclaimed Shane. "What if it's a boy?"

"I haven't actually thought about that." Stephanie confessed with a laugh. She glanced down at her belly. "I'm certain that it's a girl."

"But you should still think of something, just in case." Marissa insisted.

"Personally I think Vincent McMahon the 4th has a nice ring to it."

Stephanie looked at her father with a smile. He'd reluctantly given in, realising that nothing would be able to change his daughters mind on this. Until a few days ago, he'd avoided referring directly to Stephanie's pregnancy and had ignored his daughter as much as possible, an arrangement that suited them both. A few days ago however, Vince had come into the room where Stephanie was playing the video of her latest ultrasound for Marissa and Shane. Since then, he had become the model figure of an excited grandfather to be.

Shane laughed. "You're dreaming dad. Kids these days have trendy names, like Turbulence or Rainbow."

"Stephanie you cannot call my grandson that!" cried Linda in horror. Stephanie laughed and rested a hand on her belly. "I hate to disappoint everyone, but I don't think it's going to be a boy."

"You don't know that for a fact." pointed out Vince. Linda smiled at her daughter. "So how have you been feeling lately?"

"Mainly tired. My back's a little sore so I'm glad to lay down at night and go to sleep, but then this one decides she's getting claustraphobic and wants to get out. She doesn't realise that she can't claw her way out through here." Stephanie patted the front of her stomach. Linda laughed. "You were exactly the same way. You think it's bad because you've only gotten a few hours sleep this week? You're not going to get a decent nights sleep for at least 6 months."

"Thank you mother. Very reassuring." Stephanie's yawn turned into a wince as her stomach tightened. She stood up gingerly. "I think I may go lay down for a bit. Excuse me."

She slowly made her way up the staircase, pausing halfway to catch her breath. Linda watched with a smile and leaned over to Vince. "We're going to be grandparents fairly soon."

"No kidding. She is at eight and a half months Linda." Vince replied, rolling his eyes. Linda laughed. "I mean within the next few days."

~~~~

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably. Her back had been sore for at least a week and her ankles were swollen. To top it off, she was dying for a large bowl of pickle soup and breadsticks. She winced as her stomach tightened again and the realisation came to her - her labour had started.

~~~

"How far apart are the contractions?"

"Twenty minutes." replied Stephanie, settling herself into the bed. Dr Shaw nodded. "Get comfortable there honey, cause you'll be here for a while. Is this your first child?"

"Yes." A searing pain ripped through her. "And last."

Dr Shaw smiled indulgently, having heard the same sentiments from first-time mothers before. "Will the father be here for the birth?"

"No." Stephanie said quietly shooting an angry glare at her father. "We're no longer together."

~~~

"Contractions are down to three minutes!" shouted a nurse. Dr Shaw smiled. "Okay, Stephanie this is what the past nine months have been leading up to. Who do you want to stay with you?"

Linda looked at the death grip her daughter hand on her hand. "I think I will be."

"Okay, Mr McMahon, you'll have to join your son and daughter in law outside." ordered Dr Shaw. Vince left gratefully. It was one thing to watch your wife go through childbirth, another thing entirely seeing your only daughter go through it.

"She's at seven centimeters!"

"Mom..." moaned Stephanie quietly through the haze of pain. "Where's Chris? He should be here... I need him here with me now.. Get daddy to find Chris.. if anyone can do it daddy can."

"We've got eight centimetres people! Stephanie can you hear me?

"Uh-huh."

"Good. How you feeling?"

"OH MY GOD!" cried Stephanie in pain as another contraction hit. Dr Shaw hid a smile. "Okay, I need you to do something for me. PUSH!"

~~~

"Congratulations Stephanie. It's a girl!"


	24. Chapter 24

"Stephanie."

"Chris."

They stood opposite of each other, looking at one another a little warily. Chris reached out and lightly ran his fingers over Stephanie's face, as though he couldn't believe it was really her. That was all it took and she hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck. He made soothing noises and stroked her hair, rocking her in his arms. "It's okay babe. I'm here now."

"I needed you so badly. Nobody else understood. I needed you and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be, you know that right? If there was any way possible, I would have been there with you, holding your hand and making everything okay."

"Even after I..." she trailed off. Chris held her in front of him. "Yes. Even after that."

Stephanie burst into tears and he cradled her tenderly in his arms. "Calm down honey it's not that bad."

"Do you.." she hesitated. "Do you.. still love me?"

His arms dropped limply and he stepped away from her. "You have no right to ask me that."

"Chris, please.. I need to know." Her voice was pleading.

"What do you want to hear Stephanie?" Chris said thickly. "Do you want to hear that yes, after all this time, I still love you? That even though I went to hell and back because of you, I'd forgive everything to have you back with me? Do you want to hear that as much as I love you, I hate myself twice as much for feeling this way? No? That's not what you want to hear?" His voice turned sarcastic. "Well too fucking bad, because that's exactly how I feel whenever I think of you!" He shouted the last part in pure rage.

They stared at each other for a minute. The pain in Chris's eyes was mirrored in Stephanie's, but instead of the desparation evident in hers, Chris's eyes glowed with a barely masked anger. She blinked, tears spilling down her cheeks, and turned away from him.

"I love you." she whipered, so quietly that Chris had strain to hear her. "I left because I was forced to. I had a choice to make and I made what I thought was the best one for you. There's barely an hour gone by that I haven't thought of you and wondered if I made the right decision."

"I can't understand how you could make such an important decision about us without discussing it with me."

"It's hard to explain. It wasn't like that." Stephanie blinked back more tears. Chris sighed, stepping forwards so he was directly behind Stephanie. Instinctively his arms circled her waist and he pulled her against him. She leaned into him, sighing.

"You know things will never be the same? It'll never be the way it was back then. If we ever see each other again it's gonna be way different."

"You have no idea."

~~~

Stephanie woke with a start. The dream had been so real, she could almost feel Chris in the room with her. She smiled sadly, then with a sigh, turned towards the crib that had been placed next to her bed. It was empty.

"Mom?" She asked in confusion. "Where is Christina?"

"Oh baby." Linda said sadly, leaning forward and taking Stephanie's hand in hers. "I think it's best if doctor Shaw -"

"Stephanie." Doctor Shaw stepped into the room and Stephanie sat up. "Where's my daughter?"

"There were some complications. You lost concisness shortly after delivery. While you were being treated, it was noticed that your daughter had stopped breathing and was turning blue. We tried to revie her, but..." She trailed off. "We discovered a large hole in her left lung. Stephanie, I'm sorry, but she died."

The doctors words didn't sink in for a long minute. Linda clutched her daughter's hand as it registered and an anguished scream filled the room.

~~~

On the other side of the country, Chris awoke from his nap with a start, sitting bolt upright in bed, his heart pounding. A deep sense of grief and sorrow settled over him and for some reason he didn't understand, his eyes filled with tears.


	25. Chapter 25

_**June 22 1998** _

Stephanie looked around  catering before sitting down in the corner, where she could see everything that was going on around her and everyone who was passing by. DX came in, raided the food table and walked out again, Hunter, X-Pac, and the Outlaws carrying huge plates of food, while Chyna munched on an apple and waved at Stephanie with a free hand. Stephanie waved back and smiled. She'd been coming to the shows fairly regularly since the start of the year and as a result had gotten to know a few of the wrestlers a little better. There'd been some resistance at first, but DX had taken her under their collective wings and since then everyone made an effort to be friendly.

"Hey Steph." Stephanie looked up and smiled. "Hi Mick. How are you?"

"Fairly good." Mick Foley grinned back. "Not wrestling till later, so I thought I'd grab a drink."

"Hope that's water and not vodka." she teased light heartedly. Mick laughed. "Have you ever seen me drink?"

"Only once. And that was when Road Dogg spiked the punch at last years Christmas party." Stephanie admitted. Mick laughed. "Next time Colette comes to a show, can you tell her that? She thinks I was sneaking booze."

"I'll tell her that." promised Stephanie.

"Thanks. Hey, did you see the new guy?"

"The Canadian? No, I missed it." Stephanie replied. Mick shrugged. "Okay. I just thought you might know him, that's all."

"How would I know him?" She was confused. Mick glanced around. "Val Venis recognized you from somewhere when he started didn't he? Well apparently this new kid is a fairly good friends with Venis. Anyways, I better go."

"Okay. Good luck." Stephanie replied as Mick headed off.

She thought carefully. Her father hadn't specifically mentioned any new talent, but then she never really asked. Stephable thought it over and realized that there were three possibilities. None of them she really wanted to see right then. She was still feeling vulnerable after Christina's death and had cut herself off from everyone for a while. She was only just readjusting now, a blast from the past was the last thing she needed.

After playing with her food for another ten minutes, Stephanie decided that she really wasn't hungry anymore and got up to head back to her father's dressing room. Walking the corridors, avoiding the hardcore match that had spilled out of the ring, she found herself near the car park. On a whim, she decided to sit out the back for a while, enjoy the night air.

"That was a good match baby." A familiar voice floated over the balmy night air. Stephanie stood up and looked in the direction of the speaker. Two very familiar figures were outlined by the lights and they were heading in her direction.

She looked around and considered ducking behind a car, but then realised that the car she ducked behind could easily be theirs and that if she wanted to avoid them forever she'd have to stop coming to the shows altogether. With a sigh, she remained where she was and prepared for the inevitable.

"Stephanie? Steph! OH MY GOD! You bitch, where the hell have you been the past few years? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hey Jerrica," Stephanie smiled weakly. "Long time no see."

"How have you been?" Jerrica hugged her tightly. Stephanie shrugged. "I've been a lot better. How about you?"

"Yeah, not so bad. I'm writing for a wrestling magazine - just a few articles here and there, but it pays well. Did you see Adam's match?" She asked proudly. Stephanie shook her head. "No, I was getting something to eat. But I heard it was a good match."

"Thanks." Adam replied quietly. He looked at Stephanie for a long moment, then turned to Jerrica. "I've gotta go talk to the boss. I'll get a lift back with Val if you're not ready to leave when I am."

"No worries hon." She kissed him on the cheek. "Are we going out later?"

"Maybe. Depends." Adam nodded at Stephanie. "Good to see you again."

As he started to walk away, Stephanie remembered something. "Adam!"

He looked around and raised an eyebrow in question. She sighed. "Tell Vince that I've got stuff I need to do and I'll find my own way back to the hotel."

"Got it." nodded Adam. Jerrica watched him leave, then turned to face Stephanie. "Where the hell did you go? Why?"

"It's not something I really want to talk about." Stephanie looked at the ground. Jerrica raised an eyebrow. "Anything about it you do want to tell me?"

"Only that I made what I thought was the best decision. I don't want to go into it anymore than that." She glanced around nervously. "Can we go somewhere else? I don't really want to be around here right now."

"Whatever." Jerrica shrugged. "I've got the car keys, so we can take my car, go somewhere for coffee and I can either back here or at your hotel."

"Yeah, okay."

The car trip was uncomfortably silent, except for the stereo. A song came on that Stephanie recognized instantly, Lydia had played it a lot while she was going through her 'crappy 80s music phase'. Jerrica grinned at her, and they both began to sing along.

 

Again we're staring at each other

with accusing eyes, 

keep our voices low, don't act surprised,

if the word gets out...

yeah that's alright.

The song broke the ice between the two old friends and they started laughing when the song was over. Stephanie grinned. "How is Lydia?"

"You tell me and we'll both know." Jerrica replied. Stephanie raised an eyebrow in surprise. "What happened?"

"We got into an argument about something - I'm not even sure what it was about anymore, that's how stupid it was. She told me where to go, packed her stuff, packed Jay and took off. We'll talk to each other at family holidays, but otherwise I haven't heard from her in ages."

"That sucks." Stephanie looked out the window as they pulled up to a little cafe. "Oh, this place has great cappuccinos."

"Just a boring old coffee for me." Jerrica laughed. They sat down at a table near the back and placed their orders. Stephanie played nervously with the frayed edge of the tablecloth. Jerrica noticed. "Something on your mind?"

"How is he?" Stephanie's voice was little more than a whisper. Jerrica shrugged. "To be perfectly honest, I haven't seen or heard from him in a while. Adam and I received a Christmas card from him, but since then..." she shrugged. "There's been nothing. I've been watching him on WCW, but I guess I'm gonna have to tape 'Monday Night Jericho' now."

"He hates me doesn't he?"

"Can I offer some advice?" Jerrica asked seriously. "Don't ask questions that you're not ready to hear answered."

"I guess I shouldn't expect to hear every detail of everyone else's lives when I won't even talk about my own." Stephanie said. She wanted to confide in Jerrica about her deal with Vince and about Christina, but was afraid of the reaction she'd get. Jerrica had nodded. "Two questions though. One - your family was behind you leaving weren't they?"

"Yeah." Stephanie admitted with a sigh. "Please believe me when I say that I did what I thought was best for Chris."

"Lydia and I said that. I doubt the guys believed it though. Secondly, what were you doing at Raw? Don't think I'm not glad to see you, but of all the places to see you again!"

"Let's just say you'll be seeing a lot more of me if you plan on travelling with Adam." Stephanie remarked. She sighed. "Guess I'd better tell you now. I'd prefer for you to hear it from me than anyone else. Vince McMahon is my father."


	26. Chapter 26

**September 27 1998**

"Hey Jerrica," Stephanie called. "Wait up!"

After the initial reunion, they'd agreed that the past was the past and to put it behind them. Stephanie felt that it wasn't that easy, that there would always a weird kind of tension between them. Most of the time, it was pushed to the back in preference of some serious fun, but every so often it returned.

"Hey Steph! Hi Shane." Jerrica turned around grinning. "I was just looking for you."

"What's up?" Shane asked with a teasing grin. "Wanna go down to ringside and cheer your man on in battle?"

"Oh please." Jerrica rolled her eyes. "I'd get lynched by the ringrats. I just want a quiet room where I can watch his match."

"I'll watch with you." volunteered Stephanie. Jerrica grinned. "Thanks. Do you think he has a chance at winning?"

"It's possible." conceded Stephanie. She found an empty room with a monitor. "Perfect. We've got some time yet, I'll get some food and drink."

Jerrica watched the match intensely, cheering and booing along with the crowd. Stephanie laughed, enjoying the match herself. Adam had a lot of potential, that much was certain, but it was too soon for the young rookie to find himself in possession of the belt that meant he was second best in the business.

"What the hell?" Jerrica's jaw dropped as a familiar blonde figure jumped over the guard rail and stood at ringside. "Jay." she breathed, unable to believe her eyes. "That means -"

"Hey bitches. Missed me?"

"SIS!" shrieked Jerrica, flying across the room and hugging the other woman tightly. Stephanie looked at Lydia in surprise. Her black and blue hair was cropped short and sticking up in unruly spikes and she'd been heavy-handed with the black eyeliner. Her long black clingy dress had a silver spiderweb design that started at her left hip and moved out. Lydia had gone goth.

As Jerrica and Lydia stepped apart, Stephanie got another shock. Lydia was a pregnant goth. "Holy shit! Damn glad to see ya."

"Your man cost my man the intercontinental belt." Jerrica reminded her. Lydia shrugged. "Shit happens."

"But assholes cause it. When did this happen?" She asked indicated Lydia's bulge. Lydia snorted. "A few months ago. I'm due on Valentine's. Can you believe it? Of all the dumb luck. The only day of the year, where it is not only accepted, but expected that you spend the entire day putting the Kama Sutra into practice."

"Hey, at least you're still spending the day flat on your back." Jerrica pointed out. An evil smirk crossed her face. "You'll also still sweating, panting, scratching at Jay and screaming his name. Plus, once it's over the first words out of your mouth will be 'Wow. I need a cigarette after that damnit.' Sounds the same to me."

Lydia blushed bright red under the layers of foundation. Stephanie laughed. "It's good to see you again Lydia."

"Too bad I can't say the same." Was the cold reply. Jerrica was shocked. "Lydia!"

"I'm sorry but she put us allthrough hell remember? I can't just forgive or forget that. It's not my nature. I'll tell you right now Steph, give me time and I'll calm down, but just don't expect anything from me right now okay?" Lydia looked at Stephanie. Swallowing, Stephanie nodded. Lydia smiled. "I've missed ya Steph, I really have. I'm glad that you’re okay. Anyways, I gotta go. Jay wants me to met someone."

"See you later." called Jerrica. Lydia waved back. "We'll do lunch!"


	27. Chapter 27

**January 18th 1999**

"How are you feeling?" Jay asked worriedly. Lydia sighed. "Bloated. Bored. Hungry. Restless."

"You've only got a few weeks to go." Jerrica pointed out. Lydia shook her head. "Didn't I tell you? The doc said that I'm likely to give birth anytime between now and the 14th."

"So you could go into labour on me right now?" Adam looked worried. Lydia laughed. "I could, but I won't. Well I'll try not to anyway. I've missed our road trips. Even if it is just between towns for shows."

"I'm glad you agreed that we should all drive. I really don’t like the idea of you being on your own right now. What if something happened? You can barely get out of an armchair at the moment." Jay said with a smile. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Yeah and who's fault is that?"

"It takes two to get pregnant." He replied, rubbing her back. "And you were enjoying yourself at the time if I remember correctly."

Lydia grinned and kissed his cheek. "Damn straight I was. I love being pregnant. I just wish the little one would settle down a bit."

Adam turned around and watched the obvious signs of movement in Lydia's large stomach. "That is one incredibly active kid. How can you handle just sitting there and watching the whole thing move around? What are you having anyways, a baby elephant?"

Lydia rubbed her stomach gently. "Settle down honey. You'll be out here soon enough and then you can focus all your pent up energy on driving uncle Adam and auntie Jerrica insane. Is that a deal?" A tiny area to the left of her navel moved and then the movement stopped. Jay laughed. "That's my kid."

"Any idea what your having?" Jerrica asked curiously. Lydia shook her head. "No idea if it's a boy or a girl since Jay decided we should wait."

"Maybe it's a hermaphrodite." Adam suggested, grinning evilly. Jerrica hit him on the arm. "Be nice!"

"I was." he muttered. Lydia started to say something then gasped. "Uh oh."

"What?" three worried voices replied in unison. She smiled sweetly, hiding a grimace of pain. "Where's the nearest hospital?"

Once again, everyone spoke in unison. "Shit."

~~~

Chris laughed and hugged his sister. "Are you gonna be okay Vanessa?"

"Jesus Chris I just broke my ankle! I'll be home in a couple of days!" Vanessa laughed. Chris nodded. "Yeah, but you've got a toddler to look after and a household to run and -"

"I'm fine, promise. A few days off is what I need." Vanessa said. "Now get out of here."

"Fine!" he mockingly sulked. "I'm going."

Laughing, Vanessa kissed him on the cheek. "Take care of yourself okay?"

"I will." Chris waved on his way out. As he was unlocking his car, a car screeched to a halt and a familiar face climbed out of the backseat. She straightened up, her face lighting up as she caught sight of him. "Hey Chris!"

"Lyd!" he called, waving. He looked at her in shock. "Holy shit. You two are breeding? Just what the world needs."

"Shut the fuck up and get me inside." she snapped, clutching at Jay. "Oh fuck.. I'm gonna castrate you."

"It's started." Jerrica held out an open palm. "You said it wouldn't happen till she was actually in the ward."

Sighing, Adam handed over a fifty dollars. Lydia glared at them "Are you two coming or what?"

"Seems like it." Adam shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. "Chris? You in any real hurry?"

"Nope."

"Wanna come and keep us company? We've got hours to kill and a lot to catch up on." Jerrica asked hugging him tightly. Chris hugged her back, suddenly realizing how much he'd missed his four friends.

~~~

"NO! I DON'T WANT ANY DRUGS!"

"Babe, it'll -"

"Don't babe me!"

"Do you want me to leave?" They heard Jay asked quietly. Adam nearly fell off his seat laughing and waiting for Lydia's reply. Chris winced as she screamed "Yes! Get out! Now!"

The quiet laughing turned into near hysterics from the guys as it was immediately followed with "NO! Baby get back in here." Pause. "NOW!"

Jay appeared in the hallway, looking desperate. "Guys, I don't know how much more of this I can handle."

"Bro, you need to -" Adam was cut off by a shriek of pain from Lydia. Cursing Jay abruptly turned and went back into the hospital room. Chris laughed and Jerrica poked Adam in the arm, suddenly remembering something. "Did you call Vince?"

"You know I didn't. Why ask?"

"Well go do it." She instructed. As soon as he was out of earshot Chris turned to Jerrica. "How is she?"

"Lydia? In pain by the sounds of it."

"Not her!" he waved a hand dismissively. "Stephanie."

"Not good." Jerrica hesitated. "She's changed."

"Well with the Ministry of Darkness causing havoc, I'm not surprised." He replied almost sadly. She shook her head. "No, not just with that. It's barely noticeable, but Lydia and I picked it up instantly. There's something that upsets her deeply, but she won't talk about it. She also won't talk about why she left, but I know it has something to do with her father. Lydia thinks he blackmailed her or threatened her or something."

Chris clenched his fists. His contract with WCW was up in a few months and he desperately wanted to be signed by the WWF. He just wasn't sure if he could handle seeing Stephanie again. He still loved her, he admitted to himself, being angry with himself for still feeling this way. Jerrica watched him closely and smiled to herself. "She misses you, you know."

"What?" Chris looked up in shock. Jerrica placed a hand on his shoulder. "She didn't leave voluntarily. Lydia asked her straight out. I think she still loves you."

"Don't make this any harder than it already is." He whispered. Jerrica sighed. "Look, you'll get signed when your contract runs out. Vince would be nuts not to sign the hottest young thing in the business. You have to face her sooner or later. Better start being prepared for it."

"I'll never be prepared Jer." He shook his head. "Never."

Jerrica gave him a comforting hug. "It'll be okay."

"No. It won't. I was fine you know? Existing quite nicely in WCW, finally beginning to move along with my life. Then one night in the locker room, Hall thought it would be cool to turn on the opposition. Apparently he wanted to check out some angle with Helmsley and Chyna. What's the first thing I see? Her face. The last thing I saw every night before going to sleep and first thing when I woke up in the morning."

Jerrica kept her arm around his shoulders as he spoke quietly. "I was shocked. Nash just patted me on the shoulder and said quietly 'Didn't you know?' All I could do was shake my head. Kev's a nice enough guy, he got me outta there and told me what he knew, which wasn't much, but still more than any of us knew."

"What did he tell you?"

"You girls were right - Stephanie didn't leave of her own accord. Vince blackmailed her. Hall had something to do with it and that's why he got fired - Stephanie got her mother on her side and Linda got rid of Hall. There's some big secret that's being hidden by Vince... and now all this shit with Undertaker.. I'm really worried about her."

"We're looking out for her." Jerrica reassured him. "We're gonna do everything in our power to protect her."

"I was hoping you'd say that." A tiny smile crossed Chris's face. "I need a small favor."

Twenty minutes later, Jerrica and Chris were explaining the merits of the plan to Adam and trying to convince him it was a good idea when Jay burst through the door. "Thank god that's over!"

"Well?" Jerrica stood up excitedly. Jay grinned proudly and turned to go back in. "Come and see."

The three of them piled into the hospital room curiously. Jay had his back to them, picking something up as Lydia grinned at them, holding a pink bunny rug. "It's a girl."

"And a boy." Jay turned around, holding a blue bunny rug. Adam's jaw dropped as Jerrica squealed in delight and Chris said what they were all thinking. "Holy shit."


	28. Chapter 28

**February 1999**

Stephanie watched with interest and more than a little fear as the three Druid's faced the stage and Paul Bearer stepped up behind them. She closed her eyes for a second, not wanting to know. Beside Stephanie, she heard Shane curse under his breath. She opened her eyes again quickly and cried out shocked and horrified by what she saw. "No..."

"Stephanie..." Shane trailed off at the look on his sister's face. There was no way he would be able to reason with her. He sighed. "It's not that bad."

"How would you feel if Marissa began managing X-Pac?" Her voice was ice cold. He shook his head. "It's not the same thing."

"No. This is worse." She bit out as she slammed the door behind her.

In The Brood's locker room, Lydia was feeding Ryder and rocking Raine's crib with her right foot as Jerrica was pacing around the room on her cell phone. "Did you see it? Oh good... no, no it's fine. Like either of us have ever been able to refuse you anything. Yeah okay, Lydia did once but she was drunk at the time remember?" Jerrica laughed. "Oh that's right! What did you do? Pouted? And she let you do it anyways?"

As Jerrica walked past the doorway Stephanie reached out and grabbed the phone off her, putting it to her ear and listening.

"Yeah, I wanted to destroy the can pyramid she and Veronica had spent three days working on. Jesus Jer, how the hell did they manage to sink all that booze and still stand?"

Stephanie felt a cold chill run through her as she recognized the voice. They'd planned this. The five of them.  _He_  was behind it... oh god. She glared at Jerrica coldly. "You planned this?"

"Planned what?" Lydia asked, standing up to burp Ryder and looking confused. "Steph, what's going on?"

Furiously, Stephanie threw the phone at her, missing Lydia and Ryder by inches.

"Jesus Stephanie! I really don't care what the fuck you want to throw at me, but can you at least wait until my son isn't in any danger?" Lydia shouted. Jerrica looked at the phone and suddenly realized. "Shit! Steph, I swear, it's not what it looks like!"

"Isn't it?"

"Well it depends on what it looks like to you." Lydia shrugged. Stephanie looked around for something else to throw at her. Finding nothing, she decided to yell instead. "What does it look like to me? It looks like two women I'd trusted and their boyfriends -"

"Excuse me." Jerrica interrupted, holding up her left hand. "One boyfriend, one fiancé."

"Four people I considered close friends have decided for their own fucked up reasons to join up with the man who's decided to make my life a living hell!"

"Why would we do that?" Lydia asked, putting Ryder into the twin pusher. "Because of Chris?"

"Why not? You said it yourself, you'll never forgive me for what happened." Stephanie answered bitterly. "I know you Lyd. I've seen what you've done in the name of revenge. Considering how much you must hate me, this is small potatoes. What's next huh? A tell all expose?"

"Steph, it's not like that! I swear." Jerrica sounded on the verge of tears. Behind Stephanie, Jay stepped into the locker room. Lydia moved forwards to greet him, but he put a finger to his lips, indicating to her not to let Stephanie know that he was there as Stephanie shouted "Then what is it? Because I can't think of any positive reason that you and your men would join them. Especially if he had anything to do with it!"

"What makes you so sure Chris has a goddamn thing to do with this?" Lydia asked calmly. She hadn't mended the rift with Stephanie as well as Jerrica had, and unlike her friend, she'd realized beforehand what the Brood joining the Ministry could mean for their friendship. Therefore, she wasn't really surprised by Stephanie's reaction to the news.

"Why were you talking to him on the phone?" Stephanie snapped at Integra. Lydia rolled her eyes. "Why not? You know we keep in contact with him. Why wouldn’t he call?"

"So he called you?"

Stephanie's mind was working quickly. Somehow she knew that Chris was behind this and that her four friends - former friends were carrying out his wishes in his absence. She felt unsure about why, something told her that it wasn't to hurt her, but Stephanie's emotions clouded her judgements and as far as she could see there was only one reason for it. To hurt her as much as she'd hurt them years ago.

"Is this to hurt me? Is this revenge for what happened three years ago? Because if it is then let me tell you this - in those three years I have suffered more than you could ever imagine. Believe me, I've paid for what I've done. This is nothing compared to what I've been through." Stephanie said quietly. Jerrica looked up at her. "Steph, we're not doing this to hurt you."

"Then why the fuck are you doing this!" Stephanie screamed, losing control. She glared at Lydia. "I bet your real happy now aren't you? You always adored him, it was almost as though you were in lo-"

Stephanie was cut off as Lydia lunged at her suddenly. Stephanie was pushed out of the way by Jay, who grabbed Lydia and turned to face Stephanie. "You'd best be leaving."

"No! Damnit, let me at her!" shouted Lydia, struggling to get free. Stephanie was scared by the fury in the normally calm blue eyes of Jay and backed out of the room quickly as he spoke quietly to Lydia, calming her within seconds.

She ran blindly down the hall, tears clouding her vision. She'd hurt worse than this before, but she couldn't ever remember feeling so betrayed. Head down she rounded a corner and ran into an unmoving body. Glancing up, she felt a rush of relief as she realized it was Kane, a member of her father's Corporation. He nodded at her, his way of saying hello, and guided her back to Vince's locker room, where the rest of the Corporation were waiting for her return.

"See? I'm fine!" she laughed brightly, before heading into the bathroom to clean up her face. With a knowing smile, Shane nodded at Andrew Martin . The blonde beefcake followed Stephanie into the bathroom and leaned next to the mirror, watching her with more than a little concern. She dried her face with a towel and looked at Andrew. "How do I look?"

His smile was genuine as he hugged her tightly and replied "Like someone who needs a friend."


	29. Chapter 29

"Where to Stephanie?"

For the first time in her life she felt truly afraid as The Undertaker started laughing. Stephanie screamed in terror.

"DAD!"

Lydia and Jerrica watched the replay of The Undertaker's torment of Stephanie silently. Jerrica rested her head on Adam's shoulder and he squeezed her hand. "Do you know where she is?"

"Yeah." Adam nodded. Jay and him had been a little shaken up by the callous way that The Undertaker and The Acolytes had dealt with Stephanie. Lydia paced, trying to get Raine to sleep. "Is she okay?"

Jay watched her move back and forth, before standing next to her and putting his hands on her shoulders. "She's scared. Actually she's downright terrified. Grel still has no idea why we were so keen to join up, and I don't want him to find out. So neither of us have been able to provide any comfort without anyone getting suspicious. Not that Stephanie will let us anywhere near her anyways. We're doing as much as we can."

"I know." Lydia said guiltily. Somewhere along the line, probably since becoming a mother, she'd developed a conscience and was feeling really bad about the whole thing. Especially now that it seemed like she'd lost her long-term friendship with Andrew as well.

The phone rang startling them all. Expecting it to be Gangrel, Adam leaned over and pressed the speaker button. "Yeah?"

"I thought we had a deal." A cold voice came down the line. "What the fuck was that about? Don't tell me that your falling for the  _'_ Accept the Lord of Darkness as your Saviour' bullshit."

"Don't worry about it Chris." Jay sighed. "One of us," he glared at Adam. "will be sacrificing ourselves to the infamous Ken Shamrock ankle lock for the cause."

"Look, we discussed this already." Jerrica said with a strained grin. "You already have children."

"Exactly! I have a family to think of! You are young, child free, you'll find someone else in no time." Jay protested. Chris raised an eyebrow on the other end of the line "How bad can the ankle lock be?"

"It's bad." The four of them replied in unison.

~~~~

"Come on baby." Luna muttered, watching the monitor intently. Gangrel was wrestling an extremely pissed off Ken Shamrock. Jerrica was seated on a couch between The Acolytes and Lydia was half watching the match, most of her attention focused on The Undertaker walking around with each of her children laying on his massive arms. They were making noises of contentment and there was no doubt in their mother's mind that Raine and Ryder were enjoying themselves.

In spite of herself, Lydia enjoyed the company of the Ministry. Her only problem with them was the hell they were obviously poutting Stephanie through and she was convinced that it had more to do with Vince than Stephanie herself.

"Here we go!" Jerrica grinned as the arena went dark. With a smile, The Undertaker deftly slipped the twins into their pusher and stood behind Jerrica, watching the screen closely. A collective gasp went up when they saw that Jay had fallen victim to the ankle lock.

"NO!" Lydia cried.

"Quiet woman." Faarooq growled angrily, before being silenced by a wave of the hand from The Undertaker.

"WHERE IS SHE? _"_

The entire room was silent as they waited for Jay's reply.

"In the basement!"

"WHERE?"

"IN THE BASEMENT!"

All eyes in the room turned to Lydia. She looked back at them defiantly. "What? Don't blame me, I'm not the one who told Shamrock."

"Lydia, I like you." The Undertaker said slowly, with a barely repressed rage. "I adore your children, and I think Jay has a hell of a lot of potential, but there is no way I can let this go unpunished."

~~~

Stephanie's heart sank as she looked around the dark basement and realized that there was no escape. Not with Mideon and Viscera lurking around somewhere. Her heart sank even more as it occurred to her that besides the Corporation and possibly Commissioner Michaels, nobody would be too concerned with her whereabouts. Since the DX/Corporation feud had begun, she'd been banned from spending time with Hunter and Chyna and it had never occurred to her before how reliant she'd become on Jerrica and Lydia for company until they were no longer there.

"Stephanie?"

She backed away from the voice and started shaking as a bloodied figure moved towards her. "Stephanie, it's me. It's Ken."

"Ken?" Oh god, she was saved. He lead her back to the others, who all looked relieved to see her. On their way back, Howard Finkle came rushing up to Stephanie with an envelope. "I was given instructions to give you this as soon as you were found."

Shamrock looked at the envelope suspiciously. "Who's it from?"

"It has hand delivered to the arena." Finkle said handing Stephanie the note. She ripped it open and a single piece of paper fell out. She read it, her newly raised spirits sank again as she recognized the handwriting.

 _Don't be so quick to turn on your friends. You owe them more tonight than you realize_.

"Who's it from?" Ken asked as Stephanie bunched the piece of paper up and threw it into a trash can. She smiled at him. "Nobody important."


	30. Chapter 30

"Are you okay honey?" Linda asked worriedly. Stephanie shrugged. "I guess. I can't believe that all this was just to get at Steve. It's not Vince's style to involve so many other people for revenge. There's something about this that doesn't add up."

"I meant how are you?" Linda answered gently. Steph laughed shortly. "No comment."

Linda hugged her tightly. Stephanie had been emotionally destroyed by Vince's announcement. She'd only ever seen her like this twice before - after being forced to leave Chris and at Christina's funeral. Both times, it had taken Stephanie several months to return to her full health. Linda hoped desperately that the stress of the past months as well as Stephanie's still intense grief for her lost baby wouldn't cause a breakdown of some description.

"Hey, can I come in?" A gentle knock at the door interrupted Linda's thoughts. Stephanie wordlessly got up and opened the door to Dwayne Johnson. He smiled at her. "It's just me. And the evil twins who refuse to be turned away."

"Well thanks for the vote of confidence." Lydia pushed Dwayne out of the way. "So we're probably not your favorite people in the world, but there's something you need to know."

"And what would that be?" Stephanie was still angry at Lydia and Jerrica. Lydia flopped onto the couch and looked at  Jerrica who was standing in the doorway. "She'll believe it coming from you."

"If you say so. To make a long story short, Undertaker did ask us to join the Ministry. 'Grel was keen, our boys weren't. Lyd and I discussed it and decided that it would be the best way to find out what's happening, possibly prevent anything serious from happening."

"Didn't try too hard did you?" Stephanie replied bitterly. Lydia sighed. "What they put you through is nothing compared to what they planned to do.  Adam and Jay found out what they could and relayed it to us. We passed it onto the one person associated with the Corporation who didn't completely hate us."

"Who?" Stephanie asked curiously. Lydia shook her head. "No can tell. Forgive us?"

Stephanie thought about it. Nothing too serious had happened while The Brood was apart of the Ministry that was true. The worst that had happened was the abduction during Raw, but that had only been a short amount of time. Thinking back, she remembered that it had been Jay who'd let slip her whereabouts, and she remembered thinking at the time that the ankle lock hadn't seemed to be on too hard. For some reason, she believed what her friends were telling her.

"Forgiven." She grinned. "I just -"

"Steph!" Jerrica interrupted the moment, pointing at the screen. "The beefcake's calling you down!"

"What?"

"Andrew is calling you down to the ring!" Lydia repeated excitedly. Stephanie looked at her mother, who just shrugged. "What are you doing waiting around here?"

Down in the ring, Stephanie looked nervously at Shamrock, Big Show and Andrew. With a smile, Andrew began to speak.

"Stephanie, believe me, we all know it's been a rough couple of months and I know old Vin-O and Shane-O will not let you date a wrestler, but it's just something they'll have to get over. Stephanie," Her jaw dropped as he took off his sunglasses, got down on one knee and took her hand in his. "Will you give me the honor of going out with me on a date?"

Stephanie hesitated. Her father and brother would hit the roof. A smile crossed her face as she imagined their reactions and spoke into the microphone. "I'd love to."

~~~~~

Chris stared at the television in shock, his stomach tightening in anger and jealousy. Although he hadn't expected Stephanie to wait around, he'd never thought about her ever dating someone else. He'd had a few short relationships in the past three years, but nothing serious and it soon dawned on him that he was looking for someone he connected with the way that he had with Stephanie.

"You okay kid?" Kevin sat on the opposite side of him looking concerned. The two got along fairly well, beginning because of his friendship with Hunter and Chyna, which made him privy to information that Chris was after. Kevin had already heard about Andrew and Stephanie from Chyna, who'd called him soon after it happened. Chris shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Apparently he's been after her for a while according to my source." Nash said gently. "It's been three years Chris, I think it's about time you both moved on."

"No offence Kev, but you're not exactly an authority on long and lasting relationships." Chris stood up abruptly. "Excuse me, I have a phone call to make."

~~~~

"Congratulations, you’re the 17th caller!" Lydia answered her phone with a grin. A low voice answered her. "Hey Lyd."

Lydia's eyes went wide. "Oh, um, hi."

"I guess now isn't the best time to talk?"

"You could say that, yeah." Lydia tried to keep her voice nuetral. Jerrica raised an eyebrow. "Who is it?"

"Guess." mouthed Lydia as Stephanie slipped back in the door. Jerrica smiled brightly and said a little too loudly "Steph! Way to go!"

"She's back from the ring?"

"Yeah."

"And I suppose she looks on top of the world?"

"I guess you could say that."

"You're happy for her aren't you?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to. Thanks a lot Lyd, out of everyone I was certain you'd be the one I could count on to see my side of the matter." Chris made no effort to hide the betrayal in his voice. Lydia tried to keep hers calm, not an easy task with four pairs of curious eyes on her. "It's not like that at all -"

Chris hung up, unable to listen any further. Great. Now everyone was taking the side of the little princess. He felt slightly victorious, knowing that Lydia wouldn't call back and yell at him because Stephanie was in the room.. although knowing Lydia, she'd do it anyway.

Chris remembered New Years Eve 1996, and the way that Andrew had looked at Stephanie then. It was the same look he'd given her in the ring. Suddenly the bile rose up in his throat and he ran for a toilet, vomiting at the idea of his Stephanie seeing someone else.

 


	31. Chapter 31

"Okay, Christopher, what the fuck was that about?"

"What was what about?" He asked sleepily, fumbling for the clock. He squinted at it, frowned and squinted again. "Lyd, it's 4:30 in the fucking morning. Leave me alone."

"Yeah, keep dreaming. Ryder is hungry, Raine has colic or something and if I'm not getting any sleep, neither are you."

"Feeding one kid, comforting another and talking on the phone? You're a classy dame. Now piss off and let me sleep."

"No, I'm the mother of infant twins - goddamn genetics - and not until you explain your actions."

"What actions?" Chris was half awake and fully confused. Lydia sighed. "Hanging up on me tonight. That wasn't very nice you know."

"I don't care."

"Chris, I'm worried about you."

"Since when?"

"Since always! I mean, come on Chris, how long have I known you? I know when you're upset and now you are upset."

"Did it ever occur to you that I might not appreciate being woken up to continue a conversation I considered over around six hours ago?"

"Nope." Lydia replied bluntly. She sighed. "Seriously, is everything okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Can you give me a straight answer for once?" Lydia sounded impatient. Chris rubbed his forehead. "Lyd, I'm sorry. But I'm having more than a little trouble dealing with this right now."

"I hate to be blunt about it -"

"No you don't. You love any excuse to tell people what your thinking that won't piss them off." A small smile crossed his face. Lydia chuckled. "Very true. My point it, you got a rebound floozy. You've been in and out of relationships for three years. From what has been shared with me, Steph has never even considered seeing anyone at all. Drew is the first guy she's been out with romantically in a long time. Don't you think she deserves that?"

Chris couldn't answer. He really wanted to talk to Lydia about this. Maybe she could help him figure out exactly how he felt about all this. Until now, he'd been able to tell her anything and it was her that kept him sane when Stephanie had left. They'd known each other for years - before Lydia had met Jay in fact.

"Lyd, I love ya. I always have and it was one of my proudest moments when you made me Ryder's godfather. But this is something I need to sort out on my own okay?"

"Gotcha. You know I'm here for you right?"

"I know." He replied gratefully. Unknown to anyone else, Vince had called him and arranged a meeting regarding a possible contract. Chris had a feeling he was gonna need Lydia's advice depending on the outcome. He sighed again. "All I have to say on the matter is that Stephanie McMahon can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants."

"You don't mean that." Lydia said in disblief. Chris laughed bitterly. "Yes I do. She obviously doesn't want me anymore, so as far as I'm concerned it doesn't matter what happens."

~~~~

The next night Stephanie surveyed her reflection nervously. Blue skirt, purple shirt minimal make up and hair looking natural. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can." Jerrica stopped making faces at Ryder and looked up at Stephanie who shook her head. "No I can't. What room is he in? I'm gonna cancel."

"No you're not!" Insisted Lydia, reaching over and pulling the phone cord out of the wall. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Do you have any idea how long it's been since I went out on a date?" Stephanie paced. "Over four years! It has been four years since I went anywhere with anyone. I don't know if I can handle this!"

"Let's look at this logically." Jerrica sat up on the couch. "Why do you want to go out with Drew ?"

"He's kind and sweet and he was really supportive during the whole Ministry thing." Stephanie replied hesitantly. "And he is kinda cute."

"If you like the evil chipmunk look." Lydia muttered who was playing peek a boo with Raine. Jerrica ignored her. "Plus, Steph, if nothing else, the guy is a beefcake."

"And his ass looks damn fine in leather pants." Lydia added, sniffing suspiciously. She looked at Raine. "You couldn't have waited till you were in your father's arms?"

"Apparently not." Stephanie laughed. "And speaking of which.. you.. Jay.. the twins.. why are you looking at Andrew's ass?"

"Because it's there to be looked at." chuckled Lydia. "And speaking of which - you know who else looks good in leather?"

"I'm gonna regret this - who?" Jerrica asked nervously. Lydia smirked. "Bradshaw."

They looked at her in disbelief. Stephanie shooker her head. "I cannot believe I'm hearing this."

"I can't believe I just admitted that in public." Lydia muttered turning red. "But you can't tell me that the sight Helmsley in vinyl doesn't make you fall off your seat?"

There was silence as the three of them considered that.  Jerrica snapped out of it first. "That's not the issue at hand. Back to the point. Why wouldn't you want to go out with Drew ?"

"Because Andrew is a great guy and I don't want him to get in trouble cause of me." Stephanie replied, her voice cracking. Jerrica  realized what the real issue was. "Steph, it'll be okay. It's been a long time, but I know Drew. He's a gentleman and if he thinks he's making you uncomfortable or something then he'll apologise. He won't push for anything."

"And you-know-who will get over it." Lydia joined in. Stephanie looked at her anxiously. "Have you spoken to him?"

"Screamed, abused and made idle threats." She lied to make Stephanie feel better. "He's a brat. I love him dearly, but he's a first class brat. I told him if he didn't like it, he could fly up here and take care of it himself."

"Do you think he will?"

"Do you want him to?"

"Yes.. no.. I don't know!" Stephanie sat on the edge of the armchair. "I can't do this!"

The alarm clock on Lydia's phone went off. She grinned. "Time to go."

"Any last words of advice?"

"Yes. Have fun. Don't think of Chris. If he brings up the past, change the subject or just tell him you don't want to talk about it." Jerrica instructed. Lydia's was typical of her. "When you think you can't handle this, just think of how many people you're pissing off. It works for me everytime."

They hugged her quickly, and watched as she headed off to meet Andrew in the lobby. Jerrica sighed. "Chris is gonna kill us for supporting her so much on this."

Lydia's reply was rather curt and surprisingly bitchy. "Chris could've done something about it before now. Let the little brat suffer."


	32. Chapter 32

"Steph's a really good girl. I mean, y'know, I'd take her home to meet my mom, but.. y'know, we got to talking and as the night wore on we thought it would be better for everybody if we just remained friends. So basically, that was it."

"There's no dirt?" Jerry Lawler asked in surprise. Andrew shook his head. "End of story."

"You're not going to see him again?" Lydia asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're crazy."

"It's not that simple Lyd." Stephanie said wistfully. Lydia snorted. "Steph, listen to me. I don't know if we control our own destiny or if everything is predetermined by the powers that be, but everything happens for a reason - that much is certain."

"Do you really believe that?" Stephanie asked curiously. Lydia smiled sadly. "I have to believe it Steph. Otherwise there's no point to anything."

Stephanie looked bewildered as Lydia picked Ryder up off the floor and stalked out. "What was that about?"

"You know Lyd." Jerrica shrugged. Stephanie nodded. She did know Lydia and she was worried. Lydia had told Stephanie that she kept in touch with Chris on a regular basis and they still remained close. In fact, Lydia had made Chris godfather to Ryder. Jerrica sat on the coffee table opposite from where Stephanie was sitting on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"I think so."

"Did you have a good time with Drew?"

"It was great!" Stephanie smiled. "He was such a gentleman, holding open doors for me, pulling my chair out for me. He was very sweet, a little romantic and it wasn't uncomfortable at all. We talked easily the whole time."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. I like him a lot."

"Then what's the problem?" Jerrica asked with a frown. Stephanie wailed "I like him!"

"Huh?" Jerrica was confused. Stephanie glared at her in frustration. Jerrica shrugged. "I'm docile remember?"

"I feel like I'm cheating on Chris by seeing Drew ." Stephanie confessed. Jerrica slapped herself on the forehead. "Oh god! I'm so stupid!"

"What do I do? I barely thought about him at all last night and now I feel guilty."

"Steph, I adore you and I love Chris to pieces. Lydia and I have discussed this in great detail and while Lydia thinks you should stop your  whining because you've met your soulmate and that's more than most people get, I think you should do whatever makes you happy. Just do what feels right."

Stephanie nodded. "And just out of curiosity, what do your men think?"

"They're men." Jerrica snickered. "They'll think whatever we tell them to. Seriously though, Jay's so wrapped up in being a daddy that unless it affects his family, he doesn't care. As for Adam, he won't care as long as it's what you want."

Stephanie hugged her friend tightly. "Thank you."

~~~~

The five people stared at the television in disbelief, unable to believe what Vince was saying.

"You broke the rules when you took out Shane's sister, my daughter out on a date."

"He can't do that!" protest Lydia, staring at the television in disgust. Jay put a reassuring arm around her shoulders. "He can and he has. I'm glad your father never protested."

"Weren't his exact words 'Take her, we don't want her?' The problem would have been if you'd tried to return her to him." Adam teased with a grin. Lydia hit him not too lightly on the arm as Andrew sighed. "Thank you for the support."

"You're welcome." Adam and Lydia replied simultaneously. Despite the constant bickering, they got along quite well, to the extent that Adam considered Lydia his friend, not just his fiancée's sister. Jerrica and Jay were basically the same. Jerrica smiled sympathetically at Andrew. "Are you willing to fight for her?"

"Definitely." he replied without hesitation. Lydia shrugged. "Then get out there and kick the Boss Man's ass."

"In a blindfold? You over estimate me Lyd."

"The Boss Man is stupid. He'll either give away where he is or use his nightstick and get disqualified. As long as you win, it's one in the face to Vinnie Mac." Lydia pointed out. "Just win, however you have to and stick it to him. If you win, I'll give you an added bonus."

"And what would that be?" Andrew asked skeptically. Last bonus she'd given him for anything had been the right to babysit Raine and Ryder whenever he wanted. Lydia laughed. "Cold hard cash."

~~~~~

"Boss Man don't tell him where you are, it's the only way he's gonna find you!" Jerry exclaimed as Test speared the Big Boss Man to the ground. Watching the match with Adam, Jerrica, Jay and Lydia, Stephanie felt sick to her stomach. "Why the hell is he doing this to me?"

"No idea Steph." Adam replied, wincing as the Boss Man hit Test with his nightstick. "That's gonna hurt."

"Are you okay Steph?" Jay asked, concerned by the look on her face. Stephanie shook her head. "I can't let this happen."

"Where are you going?" Jerrica called as Stephanie stood up and left the room. Adam waved at the monitor. "Three guesses babe."

Stephanie's heart was pounding as she ran through the maze of corridors. This was not fair, what the hell gave her father to always interfere in her life? Nothing, and she was sick of it. If things had been bad before, then she was about to make them a hell of a lot worse.

Ignoring the shouts from the wrestlers standing in the back, Stephanie ran out from behind the curtain and into the ring, shielding Test with her own body as the crowd went wild. Boss Man twirled his nightstick. "Get out of the way kid and let me give this punk what's coming to him."

"You'll have to go through me first." Stephanie replied quietly, her voice full of determination. Boss Man twirled his nightstick again and glared at her frustration, weighing up the options. Would it really be worth attacking Stephanie to get at Test? Eventually he decided against it and headed for the back, cursing under his breath. Vince was gonna kill him.

A few minutes later, Stephanie helped Test to the back, where they were greeted by the other members of the Union in addition to the four Musketeers, as Lydia, Jerrica, Jay and Adam had become known. All were impressed, especially Andrew.

"I thought I was gonna be hospitalized out there." He replied gratefully. "That was damn gutsy of you."

"I couldn't sit back and let you get hurt." She smiled at him. "Besides, it's gonna get worse before it gets better."

"Oh?" Andrew raised an eyebrow. Stephanie grinned. "How'd you like to go for a coffee or something after the show?"


	33. Chapter 33

 

**August 9th 1999**

Chris looked around with a grin. He'd made it, he was really here. Unbelievably, he was feeling slightly awed by the whole thing and wished he had someone to share it all with.

As if on cue, a pair of familiar voices drifted around the corner. "No, I'm not joking! I saw it on the Discovery Channel while I was up with Raine last night."

"So all that shit we went through when you quit was for nothing?" Came the incredulous reply. Chris grinned again as Lydia and Jerrica came around the corner, each with a pusher. Lydia nodded. "Giving up smoking can put more stress - CHRIS!"

She left the pusher where it was and flung herself at Chris, hugging him tightly. Chris hugged her back laughing. "I'm guessing you've missed me."

"Oh pah!" exclaimed Lydia. She kissed him on the cheek. "You have no idea. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working miss Wakefield."

"That's my boy!" She replied proudly. Jerrica cleared her throat. "Um, excuse me? There's two Wakefield twins thank you."

"So there are Jer." He used his old nickname for her easily. "So how have you been?"

"Not bad at all." smiled Jerrica giving him a hug. "God it's good to see you!"

"Same here." Chris ruffled her hair. He looked at the pushers. "Which one's which?"

"Raine in the purple, Ryder in the blue." Lydia replied proudly. Chris knelt down and looked at them. Ryder yawned at him, and Raine grabbed for his finger and gave a gurgle of laughter. He looked up at Lydia with a smile. "They're gorgeous."

"Of course they are." She grinned at him. Jerrica rolled her eyes. "So what's on the agenda for tonight? You wrestling?"

"Not tonight. Not telling either." He laughed at the pouty look from Lydia. "You'll find out soon enough. Is there somewhere we can sit down and talk? The guys locker room?"

"That's not a good idea." vetoed Jerrica quickly. Lydia shook her head in agreement. Chris was confused. "Why not?"

"Um, people."

"What?"

"It's just not a good idea." Jerrica looked at Lydia for support. Neither of them wanted to tell him that Andrew was now sharing a locker room with Adam and Jay and that Stephanie was more than likely with him. Lydia shrugged. "It's just not."

"Oh." Chris suddenly realised. He fell silent and looked at the ground. He hadn't forgotten about Stephanie and Andrew, just... well, forgotten to remember. His stomach churned as he realised that he'd probably being seeing Stephanie again fairly soon. Remembering Lydia and Jerrica were there, he pushed all this to the back of his mind. "Oh well. Any where else we can go and catch up?"

~~~~

"Oh for gods sake, shut up!" Lydia threw a cushion at the television. "We don't care!"

"What's with you tonight Lyd?" Stephanie asked curiously. "You seem... weird."

"She's always weird." Adam teased with a grin. Andrew rolled his eyes. "Well no kidding, just more so than usual tonight."

"I'm not being weird! I'm just sick of The Rock coming out and mouthing off... Like we care!" She complained. Jay rubbed her shoulders. "What's up baby?"

"It's nothing." She replied, grinning at Jerrica. Jay laughed. "Okay, you two know something. What's going on?"

"Nothing!" they replied quickly. Adam started to say something, but was cut off by Stephanie. "It's the countdown clock again! Do you think we'll find out who it is tonight?"

"I'm certain of it Steph." replied Jerrica with a smile. Stephanie stared at her. "You know!"

"Just one of the perks of the job." Linda had given Lydia a job on the booking staff as a script writer after word had gotten back that she'd helped out several of the less articulate wrestlers with writing their promos. Stephanie sighed. "You know more about what goes on now days then I do. Wanna tell me who?"

"You'll find out in about five, four, three..." Lydia counted down with the clock. The arena went dark for a few seconds then exploded with light. A familiar figure stood that the top of the ramp holding the microphone. Stephanie felt her heart stop for a brief second before continuing to pump blood at double time.

"Oh my god."

"Are you okay honey?" Andrew put a protective arm around her shoulders. She shrugged him away. "Not now." Stephanie glared at Jerrica and Lydia. "You knew about this?"

"We ran into him backstage before the show." confessed Jerrica. Stephanie nodded and stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Stephanie slowly walked towards the back. Was it just her imagination or could she still hear him talking? No, she could definitely hear him... either every monitor in the place was on full volume or his microphone was up full volume... probably both.

She stood there behind the curtain, listening closely... god just hearing his voice in person again. What was she doing here? Looking at the floor and closing her eyes, she remembered the day that Vince had arrived at the flat, demanding for Stephanie's return to Greenwich.

Desperately, she'd negotiated with him, determined for something good to come out of the forced separation. To her surprise, Vince had agreed. Stephanie honestly didn't think that he would honor his side of the agreement but he had. Maybe it was because Linda knew of the deal and forced Vince to do it or of Stephanie's relationship with Andrew and the fact that it had been over three years since they'd last seen each other. Maybe it had even been because Vince had seen some real potential in Chris and had nothing to do with their deal, but for whatever reasons, the deal was complete. Stephanie had returned home and Vince had given Chris a contract.

Chris came through the curtain feeling very pleased with himself. As far as debuts go, he felt his was rather successful... suddenly he noticed a figure standing by one of the monitors. His heart pounded as he realised it was Stephanie, arms wrapped around herself.

"Chris?" She asked nervously, playing with her necklace. Distractedly, he noticed that there was a ring hanging from it as he replied "What?"

"How are you?"

"Still breathing." He answered shortly. Stephanie was stung by his cold words and fought the urge to slap him. Chris clenched his fists in an effort to restrain himself from grabbing her and kissing her passionately.

"Does it have to be like this?" She pleaded emotionally. He shrugged. "You tell me."

Stephanie bit back a scathing response as her eyes filled with tears. They stood there in silence for a moment then he turned to leave. She grabbed him by the shoulder. "Chris, please -"

He whirled around so quickly that he nearly hit her. "Don't touch me!" He hissed in a low voice. "You made your choice three years ago. You decided what would happen to us. You took that decision out of my hands. Well now I'm making a decision - get out of my sight. Forget we ever happened."


End file.
